Sirens of the East
by Writingfanatic
Summary: What will happen when a strange girl arrives with a prophecy that could threaten the Cullens and how will they respond? Set post Breaking Dawn, told from Alice POV and later Jasper POV. Rated T for language.
1. First Visions

**A/N Ok this is my first story so have a gander. I've been writing this for ages and it's taken me about 6 months to get the courage to put it up! So read and please review and to let you know, I might be slow uploading but there are MANY more chapters to come!!!**

**Disclaimer - Sadly I don't own any of Twilight, that's all down to the amazing Stephenie Meyer! I've just used her characters and settings and created my own story. So here's to the wonderful Stephenie!!!**

_My story doesn't have chapters. My story isn't polite or concise. I've simply stated all of the facts, beginning to end. _

"Bye!" we all waved them off for their first term at Dartmouth. I must have been the most pleased to see them go. Renesmee clouded most of my visions now and gave me a constant head ache. As much as I loved Bella, Renesmee made me so crazy!

We all turned back towards the house and started back towards the door. Suddenly, I saw something. A great big old Victorian house with one window open. At that window there was a tall, pale girl, holding a picture. I couldn't see her face or the picture but it made me anxious. I staggered backwards, but Jasper was at my side in a flash, to prevent my fall.

"What did you see?" Carlisle was curious.

"Alice?" Rosalie and Emmett peered over at me.

"Alice love, what did you see?" Esme always seemed more cautious and friendly. Jasper squeezed my arm.

"A... house. Centre of a city. Victorian or Georgian. There was a girl stood at a window holding a picture. I didn't see her face."

"Get her inside, she looks shocked." This was the first time Emmett had spoken.

We were all in the living room in half a second. Everyone had made a semi-circle around me. Carlisle and Jasper at my sides and the other three facing me.

"Was this the first time you've seen this?"

"What did she look like?"

"Did you see the picture?"

"Did you see anything else?"

"Don't crowd her!" Jasper almost snarled.

"It was the first time, I didn't see the picture, she was tall, slim and fair-featured but I didn't see her face. I didn't see anything else." I answered every question.

"Probably nothing to worry about... tell me as soon as you see anything." Carlisle gave me a reassuring rub on the shoulder and my spectators disappeared, apart from Jasper.

"Are you OK?" he asked in a lower, more concerned and gentle voice, compared to before.

"Fine." I gulped. I stared at his face and eyes. They burned a crimson colour.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" I said.

"Starving." He admitted, flashing me his best smile.

"Let's hunt now. We're not needed for anything." I said hopefully.

"No," Jasper was firm in his decision, "I don't want you to go out in your state."

"I can protect myself pretty well, thank-you." I growled.

"Alice. I don't want anything to happen to you." His voice dropped and he put one arm around my waist. I wanted to shrug him off but I wanted his protection.

"I know but it's so patronising when everyone expects that I can't fight as well as you or Emmett or Edward just because I'm a girl." I whined.

"Sexism isn't lost after transformation." Jasper commented with a low chuckle. I elbowed him in the ribs. I heard two low laughs from upstairs too; obviously Rosalie and Emmett were listening to us.

We did hunt later after all and I was determined to show that I was just as strong as the others. They all had their own strengths; Carlisle and Esme were calm and experienced, Emmett was strong, Rosalie was quick and quiet and Jasper was skilled. I wished that I had some noticeable skill. Having a mental-acting skill was such a burden (sometimes). They all couldn't see the fact that I knew pretty much everything about our prey and where it was. That I knew how it would react and how to tackle the problems that occurred. Sometimes Edward would see that I was frustrated and say a few words but that was all. Carlisle and Esme would look on at me, playing the role of proud parents, Rosalie and Emmett would laugh if I wasn't quite quick or strong enough to hold down my selected prey and Jasper would just be there as my verbal punch-bag and the end of every hunt.

I liked this day's particular hunt because it was just me and Jasper. He was always proud and helpful and never judged. I could relax around him. As we walked through the first few lines of trees I looked around and sniffed the air. There was a strange new scent that was just detectable. I didn't want to tell Jasper and worry him but he, being who he was, detected my mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I can smell a new scent. Can you?" he was absolutely still for a few seconds and then declared,

"Yes. Slightly west of here. I can't tell what it is. It's not human."

"That really helps Jasper(!) You're making me more anxious."

"I know." He said without thinking. More images flashed in my head. The girl was back in the house but closer now. I could almost see her face. She was a vampire, like us. Her white skin sparkled but I still couldn't see the picture. Then it was gone. I gasped and fell backwards. Jasper wasn't quick enough this time and I crashed to the ground. The floor shook but I lay perfectly still.

"I knew this would happen." Jasper muttered to himself as he bent down to see my face.

"I saw the girl," I began to answer his un-asked questions, "She's like us; a vegetarian. Her eyes were amber. She had very pale skin and hair. I still didn't see the picture though." I seemed to run out of breath. Jasper pulled me up and put an arm round my shoulder.

"I still need to hunt." I was very insistent.

"Ok but as soon as you've eaten, we go home." He said in a stern growl.

When we finally did get home, they were all waiting. I shot a menacing glance towards Jasper.

"I was worried, I had to tell them." He shrugged. I walked confidently towards the table. Rosalie looked keyed-up as usual but Emmett was holding her hands down on the table in a firm, iron grip. She was jigging violently and darting glances towards everyone's faces in turn. Carlisle looked serious and Esme, well, just look concerned about my welfare.

"Relax, Rosalie!" I snapped as I stalked up to the table.

"Alice." A deep rumble sounded from Emmett and Jasper's throats as I flung myself down into a chair.

"Ok, ok, it scared me more this time. I saw her face and the house." I put my hands up in the air.

"It's not that. The Denalis phoned. They have picked up a new scent on their borders."

"We found one when we were out." Jasper interjected.

"Where?!" Rosalie's head snapped up to face Jasper. She was closer than before, leaning over the table now. Everyone was stood up and Jasper was practically pinned against the wall.

"West." He said pushing past Rosalie to get to me.

"Don't get at him! It's nothing to do with him!" Esme took up a defensive position in front of me and Jasper.

"She knows that. Come on Rose." Emmett pulled her by the shoulders towards the door.

"Was it fresh?" Esme whirled around to face the two of us.

"Yes and no. I was fresh but not strong." I said and Jasper sided with me.

"That's what Carmen said. She said that it crossed just east of them but it wasn't very strong." Carlisle spoke up from his place in the corner of the room.

"Do you think that this has anything to do with Alice's visions?" Jasper took the words out of my mouth.

"No!" Carlisle snapped out of his momentous trance, "Mere coincidence. I shouldn't worry." He smiled and placed a hand on mine and Jasper's shoulders. Emmett coughed in the door way and pushed Rosalie into the centre of the room.

"Erm... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for overacting. I just get really worried when I think that Bella, Edward and Nessie aren't here."

"We all do." Esme said in a warm, comforting voice, as she stepped up to face Rosalie.

"Well done." Emmett murmured to Rosalie, through her hair. He was stood right next to her now.

"It's probably just a newborn Nomad. It wouldn't come too close to town when it smelt that were here." Carlisle soothed.

Yeah right.


	2. Phone calls

The Denalis phoned again later that night.

"Hello?" it was Emmett who answered the phone.

"Hi, Emmett? Yeah, it's Kate."

"Kate? What's wrong?" he asked, lowering his tone and moving into the court yard.

"The scent is getting stronger. It's getting a lot closer to town than before and Tanya is getting worried. Have you got anything there?"

"Yeah, erm... Jasper and Alice were hunting and scented something west of here. Not as strong as you say though. What's Eleazar thinking?"

"He and Carmen have gone on a hunt, and so has Tanya. It's just me and Garrett. We haven't scented anything but that doesn't mean much. Keep us posted."

"Yeah will do." I could hear slight anxiety in Emmett's voice. He stepped back into the living room.

"Rose? A word?" she was gone in a second. I stood up and instinctively Jasper flitted to my side.

"You're tense." He whispered, putting a warm hand against my neck.

"You would be too if you were me. These visions are starting to scare me. The colours, sounds... they don't make sense. But they're all so VIVID. It's scary." I explained. I turned to face him. He put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Relax and close your eyes." He instructed. A flood of calm washed over me. I started to smile but the visions came back. I was even closer, close enough to see the picture but it was still blurry. The girl looked down at me, staring right into my eyes. She didn't smile. She didn't frown; she just closed her eyes and began to hum. The tune was quiet but very vivid. It wasn't a proper tune, just a few notes repeated. I gasped and opened my eyes. Jasper was sat on the floor, cross-legged, with my head against his shoulder.

"Shit. That was bad." He muttered. He must have picked up on my mood. I put my arms around his neck and pressed my fingers against the cool glass.

"I... it was..." I stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything." He reassured me, "Talk when you want to."

"How long was I out for?"

"About 10 minutes. It was scary. You were humming this tune. I wanted to help you so much." His voice cracked. I felt so sorry for him.

"Jasper." Carlisle didn't even have to shout for us. We were there in half a second. Emmett was sat at the table with Carlisle and Esme stood behind him.

"She's gone." He kept saying to himself.

"Explain to them, Em." Esme encouraged.

"Rosalie and I went on a hunt. We split up but when I went back to find her she had fled north."

"How far north?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him.

He turned to face me, "Dartmouth way." He confirmed.

"Have you seen her anywhere?" Esme asked me.

"No. She is fuzzy anyway because of her close bond with Renesmee. But I haven't seen anything about her heading north..." I trailed off.

"But you've seen something?" Esme guessed.

"Yes. More of the same. Big house, pale girl, blah blah blah." I said trying to sound convincing.

"I'm just going to make a call." I skipped out of the kitchen door and up the stairs.

I hadn't been gone for long but I could already hear Jasper telling them the entire story.

"What really happened Jasper?" I could hear Carlisle approaching him.

"It was so scary," he started, "She was practically unconscious for about 10 minutes. She started humming a sort of tune. I was so worried. Usually she loses her balance so I sat her down with me, trying to talk her round. But she would come back. She just kept humming. It turned into a sort of odd growl or rumble at the end." He stopped abruptly. I tiptoed back down the stairs so that I could listen more closely. I saw Esme touch Jasper's hand and they sat there in silence.

"Did she say EXACTLY what she saw?" asked Emmett in a shaky voice.

"No. I didn't want to worry her or cause a relapse. But it was just so unreal." He choked out the last word.

"Was this the first time that she hummed?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes." Jasper confirmed in a scared whisper. I crept closer to the door. Before I knew it, I was in the door way.

"Alice." Jasper stood up.

"It's ok Jazz. Carlisle, do you think that everything that is going on has any links?" I said, wanting to lighten the mood (if at all possible).

"I don't think so. We need to keep close contact with the Denalis. They can help us with any developments." Carlisle concluded. The phone rang just as Carlisle spoke. We all froze. Emmett was the first to move, jumping to the phone and answering.

"Hello? Oh, hi Bella." He sounded so disappointed when he heard the other person's voice. We all relaxed and Esme was the next person to jump to the phone and grab it out of Emmett's hand.

"Bella? Oh it's lovely to hear your voice," she said calmly, "Yes... yes... ok... Jasper? Edward wants a word." She passed the receiver to Jasper and he glided out of the room. Emmett was sat outside on a bench, Esme was frantically tidying the room and Carlisle was writing something down in a notebook. I felt a bit like a spare part, just stood there in the centre of the room.

I skipped towards the living room and sat at the piano. I closed my eyes, trying to remember the tune. Concentrating hard, and fingering the piano keys, I began to remember the tune. I played a few notes and then the picture came back. I was in the same place as before but the humming was louder. The girl still had her eyes closed and the blank expression but as the volume of the humming increased, she opened her eyes so that she could stare at my face. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I felt a compelling urge to move closer to the droning hum.

My eyes shot open and I fell sideways. I was expecting to fall onto the hard wooden floor of the living room but the hard object I did fall onto was curved. Instinctively, I jumped round to face it. It was Emmett. He had caught me and was now staring at me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Did I scare you too?" I asked sheepishly.

"You're one freaky person, Alice." Emmett chuckled.

"Thanks, I love you too. Where's Jasper?" I asked, sitting up and looking around the room.

"Upstairs. He's just finished talking to Edward. He'll probably want to talk to you too." Emmett explained.

"Edward or Jasper?"

"Both."

"Well, aren't I popular?" I laughed and then skipped up to talk to Jasper.

"What did Edward want?" I asked Jasper, as I leant against the door frame of our room.

"Just a catch up." I could tell he was lying. I snorted.

"Ok! He said that they have scented Rosalie around Dartmouth. He wanted to ask if you knew anything." Jasper admitted. He handed me the phone. I wanted to call but I wanted to tell Jasper about my vision so I threw the phone on the bed and sat beside Jasper.

"Jazz... there's something I want to say. I had another vision," it sounded like I was confessing to murder, "It was the worst yet. I saw the same girl and she was humming the same tune. But this time she stared at my face. The sound was amazing and so... alluring. But the weirdest thing was that I started to see again when I played the tune that she was humming, on the piano."

"Are you alright now?" Jasper said anxiously, turning my face so that he could look right into my eyes. I nodded and ran a hand through his honey blonde curls. Our moment was ended when Esme said our names from the kitchen downstairs. We were all sat at the table (again) within seconds. Esme sat at the centre with Carlisle at her side, the opposite of the usual hierarchy. Emmett sat at the end looking painfully alone without his beautiful wife to provide the appropriate company.

"Emmett told us about your vision and Esme has a theory." Carlisle said, nudging Esme when he said her name. She stood up gingerly, and began.

"What you have been seeing, Alice, makes me think of the old Greek mythology. The beautiful girl singing the alluring and compelling song. The Greeks would call these creatures Sirens. They would enchant sailors with their songs and lure them towards to cliffs. The sailors would crash into the cliff and their boat would sink. The Sirens would lead innocent people to inevitable death." I felt Jasper stiffen beside me when Esme spoke her last sentence.

"But I was sure that she was a vampire. We are attractive to our prey, just like these Sirens." I was confused.

"But how do you explain the song?" Jasper whispered in my ear. The phone rang again. I was the first to answer it this time.

"Hello? Rosalie?!" I almost shouted her name. I was pushed out of the way and fell to the floor with an ear-splitting crack. Emmett had shoved me out of his way so that he could speak to her. I pushed myself up to glare at him.

"Rose?! Where are you? Yeah... sorry about that. No, please! Come back! Rose? ROSE!" she was gone. Emmett turned to me.

"Sorry about that." He repeated to me with an apologetic look.

"It's fine." I snapped.

"Where was she?" Esme sounded concerned, almost worried.

"Dartmouth." Emmett said with a pained expression on his face.

"Well what else did she say?" Esme was starting to sound hysterical.

Emmett gulped, "She said that she's not coming back until she knows that Edward, Bella and Nessie are safe."

"Well why wouldn't they be?" I asked.

"Your visions make her nervous. She always jumps to conclusions." Emmett said to me. This hurt me. It wasn't my fault. I winced at his statement. I turned to walk out of the kitchen and then out of the front door.

Jasper wasn't far behind me. He caught up with me quickly and fell into step with me.

"It's not my _fault._ I don't choose to have the visions." I began to rant.

"I know." Jasper said quietly behind me.

"Just because she gets worried by them it doesn't mean she has to leave us all and make us worry."

"I know."

"She shouldn't be so highly strung. It makes her so jumpy and twitchy. She was the worst when Edward first went out with Bella. And at the prom, oh my god! She was so snappy and grouchy. It's hard for all of us!"

"I know." I stopped walking and turned to face Jasper.

"I'm sorry." I said in a quieter voice. I looked deep into his amber eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He replied in a flat, vacant voice.

"Alice, Jasper!" Carlisle shouted from the house. We must have been a mile away by now but it sounded as if he had shouted it right in our ears. We ran back to the house to find all three of them crowded around the phone.

"Eleazar phoned. They've seen it. It's a newborn Nomad and it's strong. They said it was a tall girl with short white-blond hair." Carlisle explained. I stiffened and Jasper gripped my hand harder.

"Did he say anything else?" I tried to sound confident but it came out as a whisper.

"No..." Carlisle and Esme eyed me cautiously.

"Alice?" Emmett said, coming to stand on the other side of me.

"Alice, love. Tell them." Jasper whispered, curling a supportive arm around my waist.

"Carlisle, that's the exact description of the girl in visions." I said slowly.

"I think that you should have a word with Eleazar." Carlisle said, handing me the receiver. My fingers shook uncontrollably as I dialed the number.

"Hello? Eleazar, there's something you need to know. Yes... well, the Nomad girl. I've been having repetitive visions that always include this girl. Yes... tall, white-blonde hair, amber eyes, slim. Yes... ok. Bye." Eleazar was speechless. Just like everyone else.


	3. Confusing a tracker

I was a bit jumpy all evening. I'd had normal visions about things that were going to happen, like Rosalie was going to call at exactly 9:53 and things like that. When she did call, she talked to Emmett for well over an hour. I was getting nervous about my visions and wanted to know more. I went downstairs and began to play the tune again. The pictures flashed in my head. The same girl, same tune, same blurry picture but one more thing had become perfectly clear: she was a tracker. I opened my eyes with a contained gasp and grabbed onto the piano. I ran up to Jasper to tell him.

"Jasper! She's... she's a..." I stumbled over my words.

"Calm down!" he said, grabbing my arms and shaking me.

"She's a tracker!" I finally gasped. I collapsed into Jasper's arms and he carried me to the bed. He held me while I still shook with fright. Emmett ran into the room.

"Rosalie's scented the Nomad. She said around the southern border. She's coming back." He seemed oddly triumphant. I gasped and shook more violently now.

"What?" Emmett said, still smiling.

"She's a tracker. The Nomad girl." Jasper explained. Emmett's face dropped. I was still shaking as I got up. Jasper gripped me tightly and Emmett stared at my face.

"You don't think..." Emmett said.

"That Rosalie is going to lead the Nomad back here and Esme's Siren theory will come true?" Jasper finished for him. I stopped breathing.

"We can confuse her." I whispered, finally.

"She's a tracker. She doesn't confuse easily." Emmett said.

"She's not a strong tracker. Worse than James. She tracks scents, not people. If we got Rosalie to drop a jacket or something and go in the other direction, it will confuse her long enough to let Rosalie get back here." I explained.

"But the tracker will eventually get here. What do we do then?" Jasper asked.

"We split up. Why does she want us anyway?" Emmett replied.

"She doesn't want us. She wants our life. She wants our relationships. She wants..." I trailed off. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I looked hard at her face. The picture was still fuzzy but she carried it close to her as she ran. She was gaining on Rosalie.

"_Run, Rosalie."_ I muttered.

"What's happening?" Emmett asked frantically.

"The tracker is getting closer. Get me on the phone to Rosalie. _NOW!"_ I shouted. Emmett dialled and threw the phone to me.

"Rosalie! You've got a tracker on your tail. Drop your jacket and run east. Follow the river up and cut through the forest back to here. I explain when you get back. RUN ROSALIE!" I hung up. Jasper and Emmett stared at me.

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked.

"We wait." I replied.

After explaining to Esme and Carlisle, we sat and waited. Emmett and Carlisle got nervous and edgy and started pacing. How human! Even Jasper couldn't calm to the mood. I got nothing for hours.

"She's 5 minutes away." I said after 2 hours. Emmett and Esme jumped up. Sure enough, after 5 minutes Rosalie emerged from the back line of trees. She broke into a run when she saw Emmett. They slammed into each other with a deafening crack. I shoved Emmett out of the way so that I could talk to Rosalie.

"Rose, the tracker?" I asked, impatiently.

"Is coming soon." She replied, quietly. She clung to Emmett, looking almost shell-shocked.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked, cautiously walking towards her.

"I don't know. She wasn't far behind me. Tomorrow? Alice?" she looked hopefully towards me. I closed my eyes and gently hummed the tune. I felt Jasper grip me tightly as I swayed back and forth.

"Tomorrow morning." I confirmed. There was an uncomfortable silence for about a minute.

"Esme and I will hunt. When we get back, Alice and Jasper will go. Make sure there are always more than 2 people in the house." Carlisle said, calmly and in a second, he and Esme were gone.

Jasper and I sat and talked for the next hour.

"Alice, there's something I want to give you." He said. He pulled a long blue box from his pocket.

"What?"

"Open it." He insisted. I pulled a long sliver chain from it. I was plain but amazingly thin and shimmered when I held it to the light.

"It's beautiful! But why are you giving it to me?"

"It's a sort of good luck/love charm. I wanted you to have it before she comes tomorrow." He was staring intently at my face and smiling. He took the chain from my hands and hung it around my neck. It sat lightly on my collarbone. I could sense a sudden feeling of fright in his movements. I grabbed his hands and pulled them close to my chest.

"Alice..." he said shakily, avoiding eye contact.

"We'll be fine. She just wants a talk." I reassured him. He turned his face to mine and smiled. I pushed one lock of tousled honey blonde hair from his face. Yet again, our tender moment was spoiled by Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. They were calling us both to the living room and, reluctantly, we went.

"We need to discuss tactics for tomorrow," Emmett sounded almost business like, "Do we know much about this girl?"

"She's very fast. She also has good knowledge of wind directions. She'll always be downwind of you so you have to have your wits about you." Rosalie commented.

"She seems to know a lot about us and our strengths. But she tires easily so we can probably keep confusing her to wear her out." I said.

"Well then. It happens like this: Alice and Rosalie tire her out. Confuse scents, whatever. Emmett and Esme will seal all possible escape or entrance routes. Jasper will get her to be in an amenable mood to talk and I will talk to her." Carlisle told us all. I shot a glance at Jasper, his breathing pattern changed violently. His eyes blazed a black-crimson colour.

"You'd better hunt..." Esme said and we were gone.


	4. Eva

"She's nearly here." I stated the next morning. I made it sound like any normal remark. Everyone froze in their seats, looking shocked.

"Relax!" I shouted, perhaps a little too loud. They all stared at me.

"She just wants to talk." Jasper said, flying to my side. They still didn't look amazingly relaxed.

She came just after 8:30. We were all stood waiting for her arrival. She walked in a very feline manner, her shoulders moving just as much as her feet. She was exactly as I had seen her. Her short blonde hair, amber eyes, tall slim figure, was just as I remembered. I took the front position in the group, Jasper just behind me. Carlisle to my left, shadowed by Esme and Rosalie to my right, shadowed by Emmett.

"Who are you?" I asked confidently.

"What, you don't know?" she seemed amused and confused. Her accent was hard to work out.

"Are you of the Nomad coven?" Carlisle asked.

"Who? No, I'm of the European covens. The name's Eva." She was very definitely English. This surprised us all.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A talk. A talk with the _famous_ Cullens." She spat.

"Who created you?" Carlisle asked, more concerned about her origin.

"A man called Alistair. He spoke of you highly and I wanted to meet these _amazing_... vegetarians." She smiled at us, menacingly. Carlisle flinched at Alistair's name.

"I knew that I had to follow the blondie one," she pointed to Rosalie, "when she became so protective of those at Dartmouth. She must have been stupid not to realise that I was a tracker." She said smugly. Emmett hissed when Eva deemed Rose stupid. Eva cocked her head on one side and stared at Emmett.

"Protective, are we?" she jeered. Emmett stepped in front of Rosalie. Carlisle gave a warning cough, but Emmett didn't respond.

"You're obviously not a great tracker, are you? You got confused by a jacket!" I said.

"How do you know?!" she snarled at me, "You're the seer, aren't you. Alistair spoke of you too. You saw me. Oh, you know me." She began to hum the tune. We all seemed to become oddly attracted to her, like iron to a magnet. I gasped and staggered. Jasper gripped me tightly around the waist.

"How much did Alistair say?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

She looked at each of us in turn and named us correctly.

"Carlisle, the level headed father. Esme, the passionate mother and mate. Emmett, the one with the strength of a newborn. Rosalie, the most beautiful person alive, ish. Jasper, the one with the ability to calm, and the interesting background. Finally, Alice. The seer. The one who knows everything." She seemed to jeer at everyone. Especially, me, Jasper and Rosalie.

"But where are Edward, Bella and the baby? What was it? _Renesmee."_ Rosalie growled and lurched when Eva mentioned the names. Emmett pulled her back, trying to prevent the inevitable fight. Eva flinched and stared at the relationship between Rosalie and Emmett.

"You want it, don't you?" Jasper was behind her now, brushing a stray strand of hair from her neck, "You want that relationship, that chemistry. You want to be wanted."

"That's why you came isn't it? You want acceptance." Esme finally spoke. But it seemed to touch me, a deep feeling clicked. She had connected to me through the endless singing.

"Ah... she gets it now. What you lot don't know is that I've already been accepted. The seer," she darted a glance in my direction and Jasper did too, "has let me in. She listened to my attractive song. She didn't resist the pull of my tune." She was right in my face now.

"You're so weak!" she laughed. A deep growl ripped from inside Jasper's chest. He jumped towards her but again, Emmett stepped in. He pushed Jasper away and immediately helped him up off the floor.

"You lot are so protective!" Eva laughed again.

"Why did I see you?" I asked, sounding strained.

"A lapse in concentration. You let me in. I sang and you answered. I came from London to find a willing family to let me in and I found you. My song is a gift. It makes you want to hear more. That's why when you play it again, you see me. I answer your call, so to speak." She explained. All this time, Emmett was stood, frowning.

"You're insecure." He said in disbelief, "You're insecure. You want to be wanted. You were so alone; you want all this for reassurance!"

"I was rejected from other clans because of my gifts. I can sing people to me, I can hurt without touch, I can track and I can read your minds. The only things I lack are the gifts of this coven!" she seemed to be gaining an odd strength.

"You want our power!" Rosalie shouted. I hadn't noticed Eva's hand on my shoulder. She was gaining the strength from me. I felt weak, tired, emotional, scared.

"Jasper!" I managed to choke out, before I collapsed. He caught me and cradled me against his chest.

"Oh, didn't I mention? My last gift is the ability to drain the strength of others." She laughed. She bent down to me and touched my face. The last of my energy was drained. I gasped and then fell limp, back into Jasper.

"Get her inside." Carlisle said.

"Scared? Well, I'll be back. Tomorrow evening." She declared and stalked off.

They all crowded around me like I was some freak. Five pairs of golden eyes stared at me, each with different expressions. Carlisle's was one of concern, Esme's one of horror, Emmett's one of anger, Jasper's one of numb fright and Rosalie's one of distant confusion. I felt some amounts energy coming back to me. I tried to push myself up but Carlisle and Jasper hauled me off the ground with amazing finesse.

"You ok now?" Esme asked, holding one of my hands. I nodded. Then the group broke off into three pairs of mates. Emmett put an arm around Rosalie's shoulders and led her away to the back of the house, Carlisle took Esme's hand and they wandered towards the forest. I turned to Jasper, who put and arm around my waist and we walked to our room.

We were there in a matter of seconds. I slumped back into the bed, curling my body around a huge cushion. Jasper paced backwards and forwards. After about 10 minutes of pacing, I coughed gently so that he would look at me. His eyes look wild as he sat right next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry for losing it." He apologized.

"It's alright. I'm fine now." This wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the complete truth.

"I shouldn't have provoked her." He frowned with worry.

"But if you hadn't, we wouldn't have found out about her gift!" I argued. Jasper gave me a withering look. I leant back into the pillow, sighing. He took my face in his hands, cupping it carefully.

"You're still worried. Just try to relax." he said. Obviously, I did. His gift was a wonderful source of comfort for me. I sat up and slid my arms around his neck. His grip on me was tight, scared.

If I had a beating heart, it would have stopped at that moment. We both froze when we heard the piano being played in the living room. It was the tune that Eva had sung. We ran down to find Rosalie sat playing the tune.

"Rose?!" I shouted but she wouldn't stop.

"What's she doing?" Jasper murmured in my ear. I shrugged. There was an odd sound from the corner. We turned to see Emmett sat against the wall with his head in his hands.

"She won't stop. I've called Carlisle, he's coming. But she just won't stop." He seemed as if he could cry. Jasper left my side and flew to Emmett's, bending down and talking to him in a very low tone. At that moment, Carlisle came through the door.

"Rose? Rosalie! What are you doing?" he almost had to shout to make himself heard. It was useless. We all tried, even Jasper couldn't break her. Emmett was almost crying and so was Esme. I sat on the bench beside her. I watched her fingers moving faster and faster over the keys. Gradually, I began to shadow her movements. She slowed and finally blinked. She stopped abruptly and turned to face me.

"That wasn't...me." she said.


	5. The fight

It was sadly true. Her fingers wouldn't move that way if she hadn't been under some influence. She blinked hard, trying to make herself believe that it wasn't true.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie." I said, taking her by the shoulders. She breathed deeply, pursing her lips. If only it wasn't true. Eva was so powerful, if she could do that to Rosalie and me, what could she do to Bella or even Jasper? Bella might be a shield, but she wouldn't be able to keep Eva out. She was still a newborn, and technically Jasper was quite weak still.

It was now that I wished I could cry or sleep. If I could cry, then I could get out all of my feelings. If I could sleep, then I could shut the world out for an hour or two. We all were pretty silent for the rest of the night. Esme and Carlisle had quiet conversations in the dining room. Every time I walked past, I would hear things like, "Alice...visions...tracker...Rosalie..._that tune!"_ and so on. This just made me feel a cross between sad and angry. I heard Jasper's name being mentioned a few times and each time, I would touch the sliver chain that still hung from my neck. When I heard shifting from upstairs, I knew it must nearly be dawn. Emmett and Rosalie never came out of their room at night. They always wanted some time to be alone. They seemed to have a more passionately physical relationship compared to me and Jasper. Although me and Jasper we're completely made for each other, we didn't feel the need to be so physical all of the time. It was almost sickening when Emmett was transformed. They couldn't keep the hands off of each other, literally. It wasn't as bad for me as it was for Edward because I had Jasper but Edward had to go back to an empty room. I was thankful for the fact that Jasper had found something about such a freak (me) that he could love.

I smiled to myself as I skipped up to our room. I was still smiling and holding my chain, when I opened our door and sat next to Jasper on the floor.

"You're happy." He commented, not looking up from the piece of paper that he was drawing on. I took me a few seconds to realise that the person he was drawing was me. I didn't say anything, just marvelled at the picture.

"Like it?" he asked, secretly smiling to himself.

"What do you think?" I giggled. I leant closer to him, breathing in his sweet smell. He smelt like a cross between pine, honeysuckle and almonds. A very beautiful smell indeed.

Just as I was having a marvelling smell of Jasper, I saw Eva. She was coming sooner than she said. I sat back, frowning.

"What's she doing?" I muttered. Jasper turned sharply to face me. He had become perfectly attuned to my confused voice.

"She's coming in an hour." I explained. This seemed to be a trigger for people to invade us. The words 'she is coming' were so powerful in this house.

"What?!" four scared, sceptical, annoyed and worried voices said.

"Calm! I only said that she's not coming tonight, she's coming in an hour!" I liked my sudden sense of power. They all looked at me with an exasperated look.

"What?!" I said. I didn't have to tell them all EVERYTHING! Jasper suppressed a giggle. Even Esme smiled at my indignant answer. We all started to smile. I bet we were probably the only family that could laugh in a time of such danger.

I was right (of course). An hour later, she skulked through the hedges. And again, we were all posed and ready, standing tall in a different formation. I was stood in the middle, partnered by Rosalie, Carlisle was at the back left, partnered by Jasper and Esme and Emmett were at my right. I didn't like this formation. I felt too open and far away from Jasper.

"I forgot about the seer." Eva laughed as she stopped about a metre away from us.

"What do you want?" Carlisle asked, trying to sound calm but even a human could detect a waver in his voice.

"Oh come on. You worked it out last time." Her voice didn't suit her. She was such a perfect specimen of a hybrid vampire. She was amazingly talented and beautiful but there was something about her that didn't quite fit. Maybe that's why she had been rejected. There was something so unsure about her; like she was hiding something or something wasn't quite right.

"And again, the seer cottons on!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"I see her in a different light," I began to explain; "She is a perfect specimen of a hybrid. She's talented, beautiful but there's something about her that doesn't fit. There's something unsure about her as a person." Six pairs of eyes stared at me in wonder.

"Why do you want us, though?" Rosalie asked in a strained and choked voice behind me. She was still very shaken by her piano escapade.

"Because you are so _interesting._ You, as a coven, have so many coveted talents. You have a seer, a shield, a mentality changer and, best of all, you have Renesmee." Eva said. She made Renesmee's name sound so amazing and wonderful. Rosalie gave a protective hiss at Nessie's name. I put my arm out to restrain her.

"It's not just our gifts. It's our relationships. You want our passion for another!" Emmett spat. I was aware of Jasper walking slowly up to my left shoulder.

"It's not that," he said, "You're insecure, like Emmett said. You are surrounded by your own kind but you feel alone. I felt it as soon as you came here. You're always feeling alone and singled out. That's why you want our relations. You want to be wanted, I can feel it. You see our protective nature towards our mates and you long for that." Jasper had her sussed. Her eyes flared as she eyed each one of us. We all took a step back as she dropped lower in her stance. Jasper was right. You could see the loneliness in her eyes. She dropped right down into a hunting crouch and we all flashed to our normal formation; Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie in front, me Jasper and Esme scattered at the back.

Eva was tactical when she fought, she went for what she thought was the most obvious prey first. In our case she went for Esme first, which was a bad move because Esme was quicker than she thought. Esme dodged her on every single lunge. Eva finally took one last snatch at Esme and ripped the sleeve of her shirt and left a mark on Esme's skin. Next she went for Carlisle, who was equally tactical in his dodging and stood out of the way, letting Emmett get a swing at Eva. Emmett made light work of her. He pushed her down again and again. She finally broke free from his iron grip and scratched at Carlisle's face and Emmett head. She was successful in both. Next she went for me and Rosalie. This was a bad move. Put together, we made a second Emmett. I was quick and Rosalie was strong. I dodged her and Rosalie pushed her away. There was a screech as I saw Rosalie's neck be sliced by Eva's finger. This only fired Emmett up more. He threw Eva out of the way, crouching down at touch Rosalie. I stepped round to Esme.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded and I could see the fire in her eyes. Before I knew it, Eva was cornering Jasper. She tore at his shirt, pulling a sleeve off. As soon as she saw the dozens of scars on his arms, she knew which approach to take. She flew towards him, snapping at him. Carlisle and I were there in seconds, throwing Eva away. It turned out that we weren't quick enough. Jasper had one new bite to add to his collection. A brand new and glistening bite shimmered on the inside of his left wrist. He winced at the pain and dropped to his knees, holding his wrist. Eva broke free from Carlisle's grip and took her last grab at me. She got hold of my shoulders and dug her nails into my right arm. I shrieked at the pain and snapped inches from her eyes. I heard a pained groan from Jasper behind me. I wanted to turn to him so much but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Can't you feel it? Or even hear it?" Jasper said in a shaky voice. He got up and walked slowly to Eva, who dropped me at once.

"Can't you feel the pain that you've caused? Listen to each of us." Jasper commanded. She turned to face the rest of the family, with a shocked and pained expression on her face.

"Explain it!" Jasper shouted, still clutching his wrist.

"Esme's still feeling angry... at me for hurting her children. Emmett wants to hurt me further for hurting his wife..."

"To right!" Emmett muttered.

"Carlisle wants me to go, Alice... feels upset with me... for hurting Jasper in the way that I did and Jasper... well... you just feel numb." She finished. She stared at us with an expression of complete horror.

"Go now." Carlisle pressed and she did. Just like that.


	6. Aftermath

There was an eerie silent moment just after she left which was interrupted by Rosalie's small whimpers and Jasper's irregular breathing. Emmett bent down and picked Rosalie up in his arms. She whined in pain as he accidently touched her neck. Esme clutched her shoulder as she moved silently towards Carlisle. He welcomed her into his arms with a bleak smile.

"Wait," I almost whispered, "I don't think she's gone." We all held our breath for a minute, apart from Jasper, and then I declared "She's gone." Everyone collapsed into each other. Rosalie buried her face into Emmett chest as her carried her towards the house. Esme held tightly onto Carlisle as they followed. Suddenly it was just me and Jasper left in the open. I bent down to him, pulling his wrist into my hands. He didn't resist or object to this and continued with his ragged breathing. The bite was slightly smaller than his others, a daintier crescent. It shimmered a strange silver colour. I touched the skin around it, trying not to hurt him, but he still gasped in pain. I let his hand back to him, touched my own wounds. They were small but very painful. I had four tiny crescents where she had dug her nails into my arm. My pain was just the same as his. The kind that made you feel sick.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, sounding more concerned about me.

"Me?! I'm fine but what about you?" I helped him back towards the house.

"It stings more than a normal bite." He observed.

We all congregated in the kitchen, dabbing at various wounds. Rosalie's looked the worst. She had quite a deep 15cm gash in her neck. She sat on a chair as Emmett dabbed at the wound with water. She flinched and whimpered in pain. Esme stood towards the window, unusually on her own, dabbing at her small fissure. Carlisle came back with various medical supplies for us all. I lead Jasper to the table and gave him a swab with surgical spirit on it. He pressed it lightly onto his wrist and gasped and writhed in pain. I took it off almost instantly; I couldn't watch him do that. He picked up another swab covered in water and placed on my shoulder. I flinched and he was behind me and supporting my weight in a third of a second. I took the swab off, revealing the four crescents to the light. They glistened under the brightness.

"How could she?" Esme was muttering to herself. It seemed to have hurt her more, mentally. She regarded us as her children, so it was obviously going to hurt her in a different sense completely. Rosalie was still flinching in pain as Carlisle looked at her wound closer. Jasper's hand was clutched against the table, steadying him. I couldn't help but look at the dainty curve that was cut into him. He noticed me staring and switched hands. I was completely torn. I knew that he was self conscious about his scars but I wanted to help him so much. Esme shuffled over to us, patting us both on the arm, smiling quite unconvincingly.

The pain eased over the next day, but nothing eased the mental worries. We all knew that she would probably be back. Everyone seemed more alert, more attached to their mates. Rosalie never let Emmett out of her sight. Her gash was healing nicely but it still looked terrible. Esme and Carlisle were doing everything that they could to warn other covens. The Denalis were the first to call.

"Hello?" Carmen sounded oddly frantic.

"Hey Carmen." I answered. It was nice to hear another voice.

"We all need to see you. I think that she is coming to us!" Carmen spoke quickly.

"Yes, fine. Come whenever you want." I must have sounded a bit rude but I was distracted. Jasper was pacing in the kitchen, tapping an odd rhythm on the counters. The phone went dead at the other end and I ran to Jasper.

"Why are you like this?" I hissed.

"I don't know. It's weird, I can't control it." His voice was calm and smooth but his face painted another picture entirely. He looked scared, nervous, and even distraught.

"Jasper, you're making me nervous." I said, pulling him to face me, "Stop it."

"I can't." He choked. He seemed completely out of control. I walked to the window, trying to calm down by myself. He followed. I opened the window and breathed in a huge amount of air, which wasn't needed but it felt good.

The smell hit me like a ton of bricks. Human. There was someone walking on the border of the forest. Jasper's eyes flashed wildly and he pounced. I tried to restrain him but I wasn't quick enough. He ripped through the window like scissors to paper. He didn't seem to notice when he sent me flying to the ground. It was like he was a newborn again; no self control! I pushed myself up and screamed,

"Jasper!" the sound was piercing, I even surprised myself. He stopped dead, turning to face me again. There was something different about his face. His eyes were more confused and his skin shimmered oddly.

"What's with you?" I said, "You've changed."

"I... I can't... control it. It's like when I was a newborn. The smell just then... it hurt to smell it. It burnt my throat." His voice cracked horribly at the end. His eyes were pained and confused. I knew it was hard for him when Bella was here and the way she acted when she was a newborn. It hurt me to watch Jasper be in such mental and emotional pain. He was very private and would never open up to me. I moved closer to him, smelling him warily. The expression in my eyes turned to horror.

"Your scent...! It's different." I inhaled deeply. The smell that usually made my throat tingle made it dry and thick. Instead of the perfect smelling pine-honeysuckle-almond scent it was more like a thick, sweet, cocoa bean smell. There was a distinct tang to it that made my eyes water. His bite scar seemed to have become slightly deeper than before, sparkling in the light, almost brighter than his suddenly dull skin. I staggered backwards, turning to run towards the house. I left Jasper standing alone, in the middle of the trees.

Carmen came very quickly. She inspected each of us and then asked us all to explain. She sat down, eyeing everyone when they spoke.

"Alice saw her first." Jasper started. He stood across the room to me. I tried to smile but I was still silently terrified.

"She was in my visions for weeks," I started, "She kept on humming this tune that seemed weirdly attractive. I... I couldn't help but listen." I was subconsciously quivering. Esme gave me a steadying hand to hold as I blinked slowly.

"When she came to meet us we were convinced that she was a Nomad. She told us that Alistair had created her and that she was European. We should have guessed by her appearance." Esme explained.

"What _exactly_ did she look like?" Carmen seemed as if she was gathering evidence for a murder case.

"She is tall, very slim. She has very short blonde hair, almost white, her eyes are usually amber, but that doesn't mean anything." Rosalie stated. Carmen nodded kindly, smiling.

"She explained that she was looking for acceptance into a strong bonded clan, such as our own," Carlisle went on, "She is also interested in gifts. She is very talented. She can mind read, hurt without touch, drain a person's energy, she can track and she can attract people and link people to her with her singing."

"We told her that she would have to go and she did, but that wasn't the end." Emmett nudged Rosalie but she didn't respond, her eyes glazed in an emotional state.

Emmett continued, "When she left, Rosalie seemed to have some sort of... I don't know... like a deeper connection. She sat at that piano," he gestured to it, "and played the exact tune that Eva sung." Carmen frowned.

"Her name's Eva." Esme interjected.

"Anyway, Rosalie, she wouldn't stop. Nothing made her stop playing until Alice played with her." Emmett finished. Rosalie hissed at the memory.

"She came back the next day and things got a bit out of hand." Carlisle was trying to taint the truth.

"We fought. She managed to get a fair crack at everybody. She cut Esme's shoulder, Carlisle's cheek, Emmett's head, Alice's shoulder and..." Rosalie broke off. She removed the blue scarf that she was wearing. "She did this to me. And she bit Jasper." Rosalie whispered the last few words. Emmett hugged her, strongly and protectively.

"She left when she realised what she had done. And that was the end of it." Carlisle said, boldly.

"Erm... it's not." I said, shyly stepping forwards. I stared at Jasper for back up but none was provided. I shook my head, wanting to cry.

"Something happened between me and Jasper, earlier, outside." I said, quietly.

"Go on." Esme willed.

"He lost control. A lapse in concentration," I hurt to quote Eva, "he lost control and nearly went after a human."

"Yes, but he still isn't the best at his control, love." Carlisle said, rubbing my arm.

"But that's not the end!" I shouted, "He... looked different. His skin, it was odd. Not the normal shimmer. His bite stood out more and his smell!" I choked, just remembering it.

"I was so different. Like a thick, cocoa bean, smell. It made him so different." All of my family was now circled around me, including Carmen.

"_Hablar más, _Alice_..." _Carmen said, not thinking that we might not understand her.

"Sorry, it means, 'speak more, Alice'." She explained.

"He couldn't control his gift. He made me anxious. His smell and appearance scared me." I shivered.

"I've heard enough. I'll leave you now." Carmen said, and she was gone.

I sat on our bed for hours. I just thought. I tried not to think about the smell, it made me feel sick. Jasper was out hunting with Emmett. I was almost scared about what he would be like if _I_ went. He came back and hour earlier than expected.

"Alice." He said, closing the door softly. He looked at me cautiously, as if I could snap at any minute.

"I'm not a bomb Jasper." I said, annoyed. He relaxed slightly but he didn't move from the door.

"Relax!" I growled, sitting up.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself earlier. But I'm back now. I'm just the same as I was before." He smiled weakly, stepping one foot closer to the bed. I leaned closer, sniffing him. It was true. His gorgeous scent was back. I jumped to him, making him readjust to support my weight. He held me close, pressing my head into his shoulder.

"Just as before." He whispered into my hair.


	7. Emmett and Jasper

Things were pretty normal for a few days. Our wounds healed and we all started to really relax. We all hunted and were generally fine. Emmett was the first to break the pattern. He was unusually distant from Rosalie for about half a day, so I decided to go hunting with him.

"Emmett, you've been a bit quiet." I said casually when we first set out. He was impossibly easy to break.

"Alice, can I tell you something? Will you promise not to tell Rosalie?" he asked anxiously. I nodded, trying to hide a smile.

"Well," he started, "My hands... it's only been the last day or so... I thought it might be the venom... I didn't want to worry anyone..." A growl rumbled in my chest. He got the message and stopped.

"I... I can't... I can't feel anything. I touch things and drop them. I can't feel anything I touch!" he shouted at the end, showing his hidden frustration. I pulled one of his hands to a tree.

"Feel the bark?" I asked.

"No." I threw him a shrew.

"Feel the blood? Feel the fur? Feel the... the... heartbeat?" I continued.

"No. No, nothing." He put his hands to my face and hair.

"I can't feel anything! It's like losing sight, there's nothing there!" he choked. He dropped to the ground, throwing the shrew with terrible accuracy. I gave him a pebble and he dropped it. I'd never, _ever_, seen a vampire drop anything. He stared at his hands.

"When did you first notice?" I asked, more quietly, dropping to his level.

"I went to touch Rosalie's face this morning. I felt nothing." He whispered, "I've been trying to talk to you all day." He smiled slightly. I put an arm around his shoulder.

"You can't feel anything?" I asked, astonished.

"No." He almost snarled. He looked me in the eye. His eyes burned ash grey. The scents hit me again. His normal ebony, lavender, chocolate smell changed into a rich coffee smell. The smell was so dark and dry, it made me cough. I jumped back.

"I'm so sorry. That just happens. It worried Rosalie, she won't touch me." He was almost crying now. I realised that my reaction must have been a bit fast and moved closer to him.

"Am I a monster? Why am I changing?" he hissed.

"You're not! You remember I told you that this happened to Jasper? Well you'll be back to normal very, very soon." But I wasn't so sure. He seemed to be incredibly different. His skin was greyer than sliver. It only shimmered when he moved. I seemed to be frozen to the spot. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I couldn't.

"Turn your head." I instructed. To my dismay, my thoughts were confirmed. His scar seemed deeper, if not, longer than before. I stretched across the side of his head, gleaming.

"No..." I gasped. I wanted to be reassuring for Emmett's sake but he was scaring me just as much as Jasper did. There was something about him that made it uncomfortable to be in his presence. He made me want to wince or turn away. As he moved closer, the humming grew louder in my ear.

"Stop!" I screamed, me voice scaring a few birds. The sounds and smells hit me like a slap across the face. The humming stopped and Emmett scent was back. He jumped to me, holding me carefully. His skin was back to its normal sliver gleam and the scar seemed much smaller than before.

"What happened?" Emmett asked. I knew that he was searching for a helpful answer but I could provide him with this. I simply shook my head in disbelief and whispered,

"I don't have a clue."

I couldn't understand why people thought that I was the one to talk to in crisis. I could maybe understand Jasper talking to me but me and Emmett had never really been that close. Why did he think that I could help him? What could I do that no one else could? Was _I_ special?

Jasper was oddly close when we returned. I don't know why I thought of this as a bad thing. It was nice to have the warm protection, stood behind me. It was like having a living shadow. A shadow that loved you. I kept true to my promise to Emmett and told no one about his... problem. Not even Jasper. He must have sensed something but he was never intrusive. If I didn't want to tell him anything, he didn't press the matter. I tried to get Emmett on his own for hours, but Esme was being very insistent. I took a different approach and went for Rosalie.

"Rose? Can I talk to you?" I cornered her easily.

"Yeah? What is it Alice?" she seemed a bit agitated so I got straight to the point.

"Has Emmett been acting a bit weirdly?" she shot me a protective and angry glare. A small hiss escaped from her throat.

"What is it to you? What has he said?" she snarled.

"Nothing! Jasper sensed something a little... off earlier." I lied. She still didn't relax until Jasper heard and backed me up.

"Yeah, he just seemed a little nervous." Jasper lied, clueless. I squeezed his hand and Rosalie sighed.

"No, it's nothing." She shrugged.

"If anything's happened, you need to tell us." I pressed.

"No. But I'll let you know." She turned and hopped up the stairs. I tried to walk away from the foreseeable lecture from Jasper but I wasn't quick enough.

"Alice?" he held me by one elbow from behind. I struggled and he flashed in front of me, taking me by the shoulders.

"What? I don't know anything!" I thought that I could escape his steel grip but I was wrong. He only tightened his hands, stared into my eyes, pulled back his lips and snarled deeply.

"Ok." I sighed, dropping back into a chair.

"When we went out on a hunt, me and Emmett, he told me something." I started. Jasper stared at me, intently.

"He... something happened... to him, like what happened to you. But it was very different. His scent and skin changed just like yours but he didn't lose any control. Quite the opposite, he was very calm," I saw Jasper wince at this, I knew how ashamed of his lack of control he was, "His scar seemed much bigger but the weirdest thing was that he... he couldn't feel anything. He had lost all sense of touch." I heard a ripping growl from behind me. Shit. Emmett had heard _everything._

"Sorry. I had to tell someone." I gave him an apologetic look and amazingly he relaxed.

"_No one else!"_ he hissed. I nodded, feeling Jasper's protective stance behind me. Wow, was I really that weak? My mate stares at me and I crumble under the pressure. I was losing mental strength. Emmett flew out of the doorway and I turned to face Jasper.

"Got any ideas?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll explain later." He was gone.

I hung around with Esme for the rest of the day. Emmett and Jasper were doing something in the back garden, but I didn't want to interfere so I left them be. Esme was glad of the company and we got to work calling any other un-warned covens. The last people we called were the Irish. Liam was very helpful and agreed to talk to Alistair. It helped me mentally to tell people of the 'approaching thunder'. I called her this because it felt like that to me. Like imposing clouds, waiting to drench you. Esme had a long and tearful talk with Edward, warning him and telling him of the goings on.

I must have looked quite helpless all day, just drifting around. Truth is that I didn't want to think about anything. The sights and smells around the house made me feel enclosed. I wanted to go and walk around outside but at the same time I was petrified that something would happen here. I wanted to shut the world out for as long as I could. Jasper and Emmett were still acting weirdly when they called me to the garden.

"Alice, will you do us a favour?" Emmett asked, abnormally cheerful, considering the situation.

"It's not much. Just, do you think you could hum that tune, for us?" Jasper said, rubbing my arm. Reluctantly, I agreed. I closed my eyes and widened my stance. I hummed the tune quietly at first and then gradually hit a crescendo. I stopped abruptly when the sickly smells filled my lungs. I opened my eyes, hesitantly. Emmett was just as before, staring at his hands and Jasper was breathing heavily, clenching his fists. A strong scent filled the air, a human walking east of the house. Jasper's head flew round and so did Emmett's in turn. Low rumbles erupted from their chests.

The next few movements happened faster than I would have ever believed. I flew in front of them, blocking their path. I bared my teeth, snarling fiercely. Emmett went for me first but he wasn't quick enough. To my surprise, Esme shot in front of me, knocking me and Emmett off balance.

"Esme?!" Carlisle and I shouted in unison. He was now at my side too. There was no time to explain what was going on, we just had to stop them from quenching their sudden thirst. I saw Rosalie's horrified face, watching from upstairs. Her face crumpled in disgust. Emmett's growl was so deep, it made the ground shake.

"EM!" Rosalie was no just behind me. Her high pitched scream was ear-splitting. Both Emmett and Jasper stared at us, wide eyed. It had taken me this long to realise that they hadn't blinked. I hummed a bit more of the tune and Rosalie flinched uneasily. Jasper and Emmett moved closer to us, more growls erupting.

_Blink_, I thought, _please stop_, I willed. Jasper turned to face me, just me. He lurched forwards, almost pouncing. I fell backwards, curling into a defensive position. A shrill cry slipped out of my mouth.

"Stop. Please, just stop. Jasper, look at me. STOP." I whispered, standing back up and moving closer to him. His scent was back, his scar retreated and his eyes and skin shone normally. The same couldn't be said about Emmett. He was cornering Rosalie, his throat seeming to hum deeply. I'd never seen him this determined before.

"Stop, Emmett!" I yelled. His hands relaxed and his face dropped. He held a hand out to Rosalie and, like the weak person she is, she took it.

"Is anyone going to explain?!" Carlisle fumed.


	8. Eva's voice

"So that's the whole story." Emmett had to tell his side this time. He wasn't dumping that responsibility on me.

"But why was Alice's voice a trigger?" Esme wondered aloud.

"When she hummed, it was like it wasn't her. Her voice had a different twist to it." Jasper commented.

"And when she played with me, her hands, they moved like mine; fast and smoothly." Rosalie contributed. All this time, I was becoming increasingly nervous. What was happening to me? Jasper's supporting arm tightened around my waist. Rosalie shot me a few glances every few minutes, probably just to check I wasn't going mad.

"It's odd, like she changes when she does anything to do with that tune. Do you think it has anything to do with her visions?" Rosalie went on.

"Give it up, Rose." Emmett half laughed, half coughed. He gave her a withering look and led her away from the room. Jasper rubbed my back comfortingly. Esme gave me a warm smile but Carlisle was the most concerning. He didn't do anything, just sat there. He had his eyes closed and he was rubbing his temples. If you listened hard, you could just about hear him sort of whistling. Esme shot him some worried glances and left the room swiftly. I moved closer to Carlisle, intending on keeping Jasper close.

"Jasper, come closer. Don't say anything, just inhale." I breathed, grabbing his hand and gently pulling him closer. Carlisle's new scent was the worst yet. Like lavender but 10 times too strong. So strong it gives you a headache. A thick lump rose in my throat. I wanted to swallow it back but the scent was enchanting. I moved closer, closing _my _eyes. I couldn't understand Jasper's restraining hand on my arm. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle's almost claret eyes, bearing into mine. It nearly hurt to look at him. His expression was fixed, a deep frown, moving into a small smile as he cocked his head to the left. Jasper tried to pull me back but I seemed to be fixed, my eyes locked onto Carlisle's.

"Alice!" Jasper pleaded, a sense of urgency in his voice. Esme hovered in the doorway, scuttling closer.

"Carlisle? Oh my... Alice! What's going on?" she whispered, clasping her face in her hands.

It was then we all saw it. Carlisle's tiny blemish, gleaming and glinting in the bright light, triple the original size. Esme grabbed hold of Carlisle's shoulders, gripping tightly. The odd whistling was still emerging from Carlisle's lips.

"Alice. Tell him to stop, please." Esme turned her head to me, her topaz eyes shining brightly. But I couldn't. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. I tried again and again, unaware that we had a new audience. Emmett and Rosalie stood silent in the doorway. Finally, I managed to force out the word 'stop' but it didn't sound like my voice. The scary thing is that we knew exactly who it _did_ sound like. Eva.

Jasper broke free from his tight grip, almost running backwards to the doorway. Esme and Carlisle hissed simultaneously when they heard my voice. In that moment, my family circled around me, all hissing or growling. I turned in a perfect circle, glancing at each one. Each face said something different. Rosalie's was one of confusion and protection, Emmett's one of fierce determination, Esme's one of horror and anger, Carlisle's one of pure hatred and Jasper's one of pain.

"Jasper?" I said but my voice was still that clear English accent.

"What is she doing?" Emmett murmured to Rosalie.

"What do you want?" Esme's voice was clear as a bell from the corner of the room.

"How can she do that?" Rosalie muttered, probably to Emmett.

"Eva?" Carlisle asked warily.

"Alice?" Jasper finally said. This was the only voice I wanted to hear. I looked at him, attentively. His eyes were adoring and painfully passionate.

"Eva? Is that you?" Carlisle asked again.

"It's not. It's Alice but Eva is speaking through her." Emmett marvelled. Jasper moved closer, reaching for my hand. I was reluctant to agree to this but slowly, I did. He moved faster than I did, standing behind me, brushing hair off my neck. I wanted to shout out so much but my voice was trapped.

"Alice. Please answer me. Alice, if that's you, give me a sign." He willed, "Alice, I love you. Please do this for me." He blinked slowly, touching the delicate chain on my neck.

"Jazz?" my voice was back. I sighed, deeply, and relaxed. The circle tightened as everyone came in much closer to me.

What happened next even scared me. There was a crack in my chest. I gasped and hurled myself against the wall. The family dropped into hunting crouches, snarling at me, apart from Emmett.

"Can't you see what you're doing to her?!" he scolded the rest of my hurtfully defensive family. The first to rise was Jasper, then Esme, then Carlisle and then Rosalie. Esme wouldn't take her eyes off my face.

"Speak." She demanded.

"Hello, my dear family. I told you about the seer. She's weak. She'll let me in anytime." I threw my head back and laughed.

"Why her? Why us?" Rosalie wailed. My Alice side wanted to reach out and hug her but my Eva side wanted to sneer at her.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Emmett reasoned.

"It's not Alice doing anything. She's simply providing me with a body to speak through. Jasper has given me the strength to understand and Carlisle was the key to the door." Everyone stared at me, bewildered.

"Carlisle heard me, didn't you?" I jeered. Carlisle nodded, silently. He hung his head in shame and Esme curled a comforting arm around his back.

"That whistling you heard was communication. Jasper, why do you think she _had_ to listen?" I asked, sounding sweet.

"She has a deeper connection with you. Something... different do the rest of us." He said, bitterly. Both sides of me wanted to reach out to him but there was something stopping me.

"What do you want? Really?" Rosalie was shifting closer to me, talking accusingly. The worst thing was that I now understood. If she could just let me go then I could drop the defensive act and tell them the _proper _story. I lifted my shaking arm and touched the chain on my collar bone.

"Stop..." I managed to finally spit out. The steel band that seemed to be restricting my breathing, released. I breathed normally for a few moments and then looked across at my family.

"We need to talk." I said. For the first time, I understood.

We sat round the antique dining table, like a jury trying to decide a verdict. The most protective people sat right next to me, and I mean _right_ next to me, practically on top of me. Jasper stood up behind me and Esme sat on my left, patting my hand. Like I needed the support_ now_ (!)

"Well, Emmett's acceptance and insecurity plan is just right." I started, not really wanting to tell them. Five pairs of golden eyes gazed in my direction.

"Do you want me to tell you everything?" I asked, still not fussed. The five heads nodded, not talking, still mesmerized by my outburst.

"She had a younger sister when she was young. This little sister was very clever, pretty and generally a happy child. When she was 12, the little girl was diagnosed with cancer. She had less than a year to live. Eva did everything for her, but she received no thanks. Her sister got worse and worse and she died when she had just turned 13.

"Eva tried to help her family grieve but they didn't understand that it had affected her just as much as it had them. They started to get angry and they would shout at her, sometimes even hurt her. The family was on the verge of separating when Eva was found stabbed in a tube station. Her last few words to Alistair were that she had no quality of life after her sister died. Her sister had more of a life than she ever would and that he should just leave her there. Alistair bit her, took her to a quiet place and stayed with her.

"When she was a newborn, Alistair taught her the basic skills. But she knew from the beginning that because of her upbringing, she was different. She had these gifts but she didn't know how to use them." A lump rose in my throat. I couldn't even whisper the next part.

"She went to the Volturi. They trained her but she didn't want a life like them. She left them and came to find us," I gulped, "and the Denalis. She heard of our vegetarian living and our skills. She wanted our quality of life because the end of her life was spent looking after her sister. She wanted to break free from her childhood and be accepted into a new way of living." They must have thought I had finished. They sighed and looked at each other, slightly confused.

"That's not all, is it?" Emmett guessed.

"No. She has plans. Plans to create another like her. She wants to create a mate. Someone that will love her. But she doesn't see that it isn't simple. She's coming back with the new addition. Sometime in the next month, she'll be back. She wants to see all of us, stronger than before, more ready for a battle."

"Why? What's she got against us?" Rosalie was still a bit confused.

"We didn't accept her, we didn't listen. She wants to have some revenge." I finished.

"Us all? Does she want to see-" Carlisle began but was cut short by Esme and Rosalie.

"No!" Rosalie shouted.

"Not them. I'm not having anyone else driven mad." Esme growled. She turned to face the corner of the room.

"It's all your fault." She hissed.

"Es, there's no one there." Rosalie said. It was true, the corner was empty.

"No, not her too-" Emmett started, loudly.

"Shut up," Jasper said, "Listen. Don't move, speak and even breathe. Just smell." I was silently proud of him listening to me in what I said before. We all took one large deep breath in. Esme's scent was so sickening, so head-ache-inducing, it could make you delirious. She now smelt like a bunch of hyacinths, five times too strong. Her face twitched as she spoke under her breath, to the person that she thought was in the corner. Carlisle went to touch her and Emmett went to drop down into a crouch but Rosalie stopped them.

"Don't! Just listen." We could just about hear what Esme was saying.

"_Don't hurt my family anymore. Leave us alone. This is all your fault, you're not getting anywhere near Renesmee, Edward or Bella. Leave now!" _she stopped abruptly, not needing any help.

"She's gone." She said proudly. Then she realised what had just happened. She collapsed into tearless sobs, clinging onto Carlisle, who kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Esme..." Jasper started.

"I know!" she sobbed.

"No, you're amazing. You stopped her, all by yourself." Emmett mused. And he was right; she was possibly one of the strongest yet.


	9. Cal

It was like walking on eggshells for weeks. We didn't know when to expect her because I'd had no more visions. Everyone was jumpy and nervous, I missed our old life. Emmett wrestling with Edward or Jasper, Carlisle working silently, me Rose and Esme shopping, laughing, like a family should. I would sit around for hours, just sighing occasionally, staring. Jasper would sit with me all this time, doing nothing. I don't know who he could stand to be around me. I must have been so boring.

"Why don't you go out for a bit?" I suggested one day.

"No, I like it here. Your calm mood is much too nice to spoil." He laughed, squeezing me. I lay back, flat on the floor. I dreaded closing my eyes, not knowing what I would see. I rolled on my side, my head resting next to Jasper's arm. I peered over at Jasper's eyes. They looked a deep ruby colour.

"You need to hunt." I said. I did to but I didn't want to leave the house. I'd become some agoraphobic freak since the last Eva incident.

"I don't want to leave you..." he said.

"I'll come with you! I don't mind..." but hesitance crossed my voice. Jasper raised one eyebrow, smiling.

"She was scared of you, you know?" I giggled.

"Really?" Jasper was a bit taken aback.

"Yeah. She was scared of all of us to an extent but mainly you and Emmett." He relaxed slightly, leaning back, one hand lightly placed in mine. A squirrel darted past the window but it wasn't as fast as he was. Jasper reached out and grabbed it with perfect ease.

"Share?" he asked, still smiling.

It wasn't quiet for long. Rosalie was having yet another argument with Emmett next door. Ever since I was overcome by Eva and I had told her about her wanting to see Edward, Bella and Renesmee, she took every comment the wrong way. She snapped, answered back, she even nearly hit Jasper the day before. We tried not to listen, focusing on our conversation but we knew what would come. Either she would get really mad and run off for a while or she would start to cry.

Today was a crying day. We were obliviously sharing the squirrel when the room was filled by the sounds of her sobs. It was the horribly kind of crying that made you feel sick. I put down the squirrel and crawled over to Jasper. He hugged me tightly, rocking me very gently. He began to hum a tune that I remembered from when we first met. Involuntarily, I began to cry.

"Hey, what are you crying for?" Jasper pulled away, gazing at me, attentively.

"I'm sorry, it's just that reminds me of what it used to be like before all of this. Before Bella, even before this family. When it was just you and me." I said weakly. His deep laugh comforted me oddly.

More broken sobs radiated from next door. Jasper flinched; obviously the mood was affecting him too much.

"Walk?" I suggested and he nodded.

"Thanks for doing this. Rosalie could have killed me with her continuous sobbing." Jasper said, swinging the arm that he held my hand with.

Visions flew through my brain. Eva, my family, all snarling, jumping at one another, the noise was deafening. I squeezed Jasper's hand so hard; I heard a few tiny popping sounds.

"Alice! What... what happened?" he asked when I turned my face into his chest.

"Sorry. I erm... I saw the battle between us and Eva." His good hand tightened around my back. He moved it repeatedly up and down my spine. His hand cracked back into place, making a gut-wrenching sound when it did so. I shuddered, pulling him closer to me.

We walked for hours, just talking about anything.

"Anything bad happen then?" Jasper asked, cautiously after about an hour and a half.

I sighed and began.

"Nothing unlike a normal battle. She's going to go for you first, you seem weaker to her." His chest rumbled.

"Then she'll go for Rosalie. Then Carlisle and Emmett, leaving me and Esme until last. She's got the measure of Esme." I laughed a little at the end.

"I am weak. She is right." Jasper muttered, hanging his head.

"Hey!" I flew in front of him, "You're not weak!" I was. I wanted to break down and cry, shout, run away, do anything. Just not be here, now. I dropped to the ground, pummelling the soft moss.

"Alice..." Jasper slumped to my level, failing to capture my attention.

"I hate this! It's so hard, having to deal with all of this, and then on top of that seeing everything that's going to happen. It's like knowing your life before it happens. I can't do this anymore! What have I got? Why am I living like this?" I gasped. Jasper grabbed my arms, pulling me into a close embrace.

"You've got everything to live for. You've got family, friends...love. Think, Alice. You have everything to live for." He said sternly. His tone almost scared me.

"You've got me." He whispered, his eyes locking onto mine. His golden hair shimmered in the light, each strand illuminated. If he could cry, properly, he would have been. I touched the scar on his wrist, my head filling with hatred and sadness.

"Don't. You know it hurts me just as much when you think that..." he said, his voice breaking.

"Sorry." I mumbled, pulling myself even closer to him. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his ragged breathing.

Suddenly he stopped. I didn't dare look round; I just kept my face pressed to his collarbone. A low, rumbling growl exploded from inside his chest. A short hissing snarl came from just behind me. Jasper started whispering to me, so fast that only I could comprehend his frantic and defensive words. Slowly, I turned to face the new addition to Eva's 'family'.

He was just as tall as Eva. He had dark, chocolaty brown hair which fell just above his eyes. His eyes were still quite a striking ruby colour, glinting in the light. His body was slim, not very muscular. He walked hesitantly towards us, his pace just as feline as Eva's. He smelt different, not as sweet as you would imagine. He smelt distinctly of lemons and white chocolate. His scent made me cough a little, the tang of the lemon making my eyes water.

"You're with Eva, aren't you?" Jasper questioned.

"Observant (!)" he taunted. His accent was slightly different to Eva's, a slight Welsh tint to it.

"Did you know we'd be here? Is that why you came?" Jasper continued.

"Yes. I saw it. The elfin one," he shot a glance in my direction, "breaking down. Vulnerable pair, you two."

"You saw it? Do you see like me?" I spoke for the first time. The boy nodded.

"I came to cut you off. Distract you. Eva's already at your house. I came to deprive your family of your strong fighters." He smiled strangely, like he was enjoying this.

"It's an act. Eva's not there," I whispered, closing my eyes hard, "he wants to scare us. She's not there."

"Has she told you of her tactics?" Jasper said, smiling to himself.

"Every single one." The boy said smugly.

"So," I realised what Jasper was doing, "who is she going to go for first?" I smiled menacingly.

The boy stuttered and faltered, "Esme?" Jasper and I laughed.

"Do you know anything about this family?" Jasper asked, still laughing.

"Yes! Names, gifts..." he trailed off.

"Birthdates? Mates?" I carried on, smiling wider now. The boy was still looking unsure.

"Name us then." Jasper said, simply.

"Jasper and Alice. Alice is the seer and Jasper is the 'one with the ability to influence moods'." He sounded as if he was reciting.

"Should we take him..." I started but Jasper was already in front of me, dragging the boy towards the house.

"Carlisle!" I shouted when I got in. Everyone was in the kitchen in a second.

"That's the boy?" Rosalie made a disgusted noise as she sniffed him, warily.

"Talk." Jasper growled, pushing him into the middle of the room.

"Eva said you'd be like this. All so protective and defensive. When she created me, she told me of you. All of you." There was something about him that was softer, a bit more considered than Eva.

"Did she create you because she wanted a mate?" Esme asked, unnaturally calm.

"Yes, I did." Shit. Eva was there. She sauntered into the room, ignoring the hisses.

"Useless boy. I created him for me but now he only has eyes for that _Maggie._" She tutted. Carlisle winced when he heard the name of a fellow Irish friend. The boy smiled warmly at the name.

"Anyway, he's a good fighter. I thought we would be useful. I kept him, teaching him what Alistair taught me. He's gifted too." She seemed to talk like a proud mother, "Speak more." She encouraged.

"My name's Cal. Eva found me and transformed me. She taught me everything I know now but when I met Maggie, I knew I liked her more." He was still smiling warmly. "She's beautiful." Jasper shivered behind me.

"What have you been doing to us?" Esme asked, deviating from the subject. Eva was right in front of her now, towering over her.

"Alice, hum please." She instructed.

"No!" I said, knowing what she wanted to happen.

"HUM!" she snarled, a ripping noise coming from her throat. I went to protest again, but my petrified family stared at me.

"Do it." Jasper whispered, kissing the top of my ear. I stepped forwards, humming quietly. Scents filled my nostrils. Coffee, cocoa beans, lavender, mango (Rosalie, I guessed). All of them, apart from Esme's hyacinth smell. She stood her ground, her eyes fixed on Eva.

"It doesn't work like that for me." She growled. I turned in a circle, looking at my changing family.

"See Cal? See the power of music?" Eva laughed, running a hand through her short blonde hair.

"Stop," I said defiantly, "Stop." They did, their original scents returning.

"She the power of her?" Esme said, moving closer to me. I caught a glimpse of Emmett and Jasper smiling behind me.

"But she's so fragile. So..." Eva said softly, walking closer to me.

"Breakable." Cal finished for her, hitting me in the base of the spine so hard, it made it crack. I screamed in pain, falling to the floor, where Emmett and Esme caught me. Rosalie and Jasper were in front of me, snarling in Eva's face. I sat up and Carlisle pushed my spine back into place.

"How could you do that?!" Rosalie screamed, distraught. Jasper didn't say anything; he just stalked up to Cal. Emmett left me in the arms of Esme.

"Leave it, Jazz." He growled. Jasper's throat ripped and grumbled but Emmett pulled him out of the way, inadvertently, forcing him into Eva. She screeched, a noise so horrible, it could make blood curdle.

"Get off me!" her voice rang three octaves higher than normal.

"Sensitive?" Emmett murmured, pacing in a circle around her. Cal was staring at me and my miraculously healed vertebrae.

"I think you should go before you do any more damage. If you want a civilised talk, come back again when you're in a better state of mind." Carlisle reasoned.

"But-" Cal started.

"GO!" Esme yelled, bounding in front of the whole family.

Unwillingly, Cal and Eva turned, stalking out of the room. They stopped in the doorway, only to be greeted by Esme. We were all surprised to see her chase them off.

"Let her have her fight. She's angry with them for hurting her family." Carlisle half laughed at the passion of her. Jasper helped me up, visible pain in his own eyes. I straightened my stiff back, clicking it back properly. We stood in a loose circle in the centre of the room. Esme returned with a triumphant smile enveloping her face.

"She won't be back for at least a fortnight." Esme said.

"No, she won't be back for two months. She's planning her next step. She said that to frighten you." I explained, riffling through my visions and knowledge of her brain. We all sighed, a sign of mutual relaxation and relief.


	10. The homecoming and baseball

We tried to relax for days. But we were still all on edge. Rosalie calmed down tremendously when Bella called.

"Hey Rose! How's thing?" she was oblivious to our latest scuffle with British evil.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Rosalie launched herself into hasty and frantic conversation with Bella, explaining _everything!_

"Right...wow. I'd better tell Edward." I heard her say.

"I think Esme wants a word." Rosalie said, handing the receiver to her surrogate mother.

"Bella!" Esme was cut short by her newest daughter.

"You want us home? To be honest, college is harder than I thought. I'd be happy to be home for a while." Oh wonderful (!) Constant head-ache child should be returning. I sighed deeply and skipped up to our room. Jasper was sat with his legs dangling out of the window. I pranced over to him, joining him.

"You alright now?" he asked, warily.

"I'm fine! Thanks for earlier. Secretly, I would have liked to see you tear his head off. It might have lightened the mood!" I giggled. He chuckled with me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I agree." He brushed a stray strand of ebony hair from my eyes. I smiled at his adoring face.

We could hear Esme cleaning madly, outside our door and underneath our feet.

"Urgh, Bella and Edward are coming home for a while." I groaned, nestling my head into his neck.

"Don't worry. Maybe we could go away for a while? You know, whilst Eva isn't thinking of killing us all. We wouldn't go far, just in case." Jasper suggested.

"Why not!" I said, excitedly, wrapping my arms around his waist. He laughed again, kissing my crown. I liked it when he was happy. It gave you a mad bubbly feeling, like living in a champagne bottle.

Everyone must have noticed a change in the two of us. I was always laughing and skipping around and Jasper was always smiling and incredibly happy. It was like carrying a sweet secret. No one knew what we were planning. Edward and Bella came back three days after they phoned. Everyone greeted them warmly, especially Rosalie and Esme. Esme wouldn't let go of Edward and Rosalie was the same with Bella and Renesmee. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I took a more laid back approach. We said hello and said we were happy that they were back.

Edward took me aside to discuss what had been happening.

"Is she coming back?" he asked, taking me by the arm and leading me to the piano.

"Yes. She wants to meet you and your family. But she won't be here for another month." My excitement was proving hard to conceal.

"What's she really like?" he asked wistfully.

"Blonde, skinny, English. Not very interesting. Evil." I added at the end with a crooked smile. Edward stifled a giggle.

"I can't believe it. How could she do that to all of you?" he'd just heard about what had been happening. I turned slightly to the side, revealing my small crescents. We hadn't noticed that everyone had left the room.

"Oh my god... this is terrible. Are you all alright?" he said. I nodded, pulling my shirt sleeve back down.

"Rosalie was the worst. Very edgy, kept arguing with everyone. Emmett's still a bit shaken too. You'll understand when you meet her and see what happens around her." I explained.

"Whoa! Seriously?!" he almost shouted, evidently hearing what had gone on.

"And the boy is weird. He's in love with Maggie so he's a bit softer. Eva's very lonely. But the boy, Cal, he broke my back. He's easily confused so you'll probably get him good!" I said, playfully punching his shoulder. He laughed with me but he couldn't hide the concern that clouded his eyes. I turned to leave the room, but he grasped my arm again.

"I think it's a good idea. You need a break." I was glad that he approved of our plans.

We joined the rest of the rejoicing family in the kitchen. Conversations were about 'how much Nessie had grown!' or 'how difficult the work was' or even 'the type of people there'. To Jasper's ultimate pain the other conversation happening between Emmett and Edward was 'how controlled Bella had been'. I tried to distract Jasper by joining the 'difficult work' conversation.

"Exams all the time!" Bella laughed. Her eyes had finally changed colour. They were like liquid gold at the present time, shining brilliantly in the sun.

"How have you fitted in?" Carlisle asked. We all knew what he meant.

"Perfectly." Bella replied, eyes glinting. Jasper stiffened behind me so I excused the both of us for a while.

"Are you ok?" I asked gently when we got up to our room. He nodded.

"When are we going to tell them?" he asked, referring to our trip.

"Soon," I replied, "Edward approves. He may be able to soften all of them." Jasper smiled, staring delicately into my eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about where we could go. I liked the idea of just walking, hiking almost. Seeing as we don't need the sleep, we could walk for weeks!"

"Perfect." I knew he meant it. His eyes shone a topaz shade.

"Ready to go back downstairs?" I asked. He nodded, slipping his hand into mine. I loved the feel of his warm skin against mine. It might have been as hard as rock but it still made my stomach lurch every time it brushed against my own.

The kitchen was relatively quiet when we returned. Conversations had died down and Renesmee was asleep. Bella and Rosalie were cooing over her in the corner. Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were talking in 'hushed tones' in the corner and Esme was obsessively cleaning again. Jasper and I hovered over various conversations, trying to be sociable.

"She's gorgeous!" Rosalie crooned. Bella smiled like a proud mother. My maternal instincts were at an all time low. Looking at that child made me _glad_ that I couldn't reproduce. I was sure Jasper felt the same way. We didn't want children, we never had done. We were perfectly happy with each other.

Emmett clapped his hands together.

"Thunder! Baseball anyone?" we all smiled back in agreement.

We arrived at our favourite clearing in a matter of seconds. I bowled, of course, and I was dying to see how fast the newest sister of mine could run. I threw the ball and she slammed it just above my head. Edward ran for it, throwing back to Emmett. She was fast, fast enough for it to be a home run. Emmett huffed nosily, making me and Rosalie laugh. Edward smiled proudly. I bowled again, this time it was Esme's turn to hit it out of sight. Edward caught it, hurling it to Emmett, just in time. Rosalie smashed her ball so hard, Edward missed. Carlisle ran for it, throwing it with perfect accuracy back into Emmett's hands. He didn't quite catch her out, a few seconds too late. Finally, it was Jasper's turn to bat. I bowled perfectly, smiling secretly. He hit it with perfect precision, casting it away into the cloudy wilderness. Carlisle went for it again, just in time to catch Jasper out. I laughed as we swapped over. Jasper touched my arm, as a sort of greeting, as I handed him the ball to bowl.

Edward batted first, hitting it up towards the trees. It hit a branch, causing it to crack. Esme was fast and strong enough to jump and catch it. Not fast enough to catch him out though. Emmett slapped him on the back, laughing deeply. Carlisle was next, his bat looking like lightening. Bella shot after it, hurling it back to Rosalie. Out! Bella was fast, I'll give her that. I was next, striking it slightly sideways, causing the fielders to re-think their tactics. I sprinted round, making a home run. Emmett hit the ball so hard; I'm surprised it didn't disintegrate. Esme went for it, catching it. Her throws were amazing, landing in Rosalie's hands like they were magnets. Out, again. Rosalie laughed, patting Emmett on the back.

"Switch teams?" Carlisle said. We all nodded, wanting this time to be a family again. This time the teams were me, Jasper, Emmett and Bella, and then Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie.

We fielded first. Bella bowled, Jasper back stop and Emmett and I, fielded. Edward was up first, hitting it high. Emmett and I went for it. We jumped at the same time, I caught it. We both fell back to the ground, Emmett landing just short of my leg. I threw it back to Jasper, who had the most hilarious look on his face. I'd just humiliated Emmett. The pixie had beaten the giant.


	11. Teaching Edward

You didn't have to be Edward to tell what Emmett was thinking later on. Every time someone mentioned the word 'baseball' he would huff or scowl. Rosalie would giggle and Esme would tut, whereas Jasper had to stifle a full blown laugh. I would smile at Emmett who got even more aggravated. _Four hours_ he went on like this.

"When are we going to go?" I asked Jasper, upstairs.

"As soon as we tell them." He nodded.

"Rosalie won't be happy. I'm taking away her only source of foresight." I said, sitting down heavily, on the corner of the bed.

"But she's got her surrogate child to keep her occupied." Jasper sighed, joining me. It was sadly true. Rosalie treated Renesmee as if she were her child. You could see the longing looks that she gave towards Bella and Edward. There were traces of this in Emmett's eyes too but not as strong.

Edward knocked on the door, heaven knows why. If he could hear our thoughts, was there a real need to knock?

"Jazz, can I steal your lovely wife for a while?" he asked, flashing Jasper a smile. Jasper nodded.

"Yes?" I said, probably sounding a bit rude and exasperated, as I left the room.

"I just wanted a chat really. I need to know what to do if Eva comes, unexpectedly." He was still smiling, like he was asking for the moon.

"Of course! What do you want to know?" I relaxed a little.

"You said she was talented. What are her gifts?" he leant against the door frame, almost certainly sure that Jasper was listening.

"Come outside, I'll show you what you have to do." I took him by the wrist, leading him through the window (why use stairs?!).

"She can hear thoughts, like you. You'll most probably end up having one of those annoying silent conversations with her!" I laughed, "She's a tracker, although she only tracks by scent. You can confuse her. She is allegedly like Jane, in the fact that they share the same skill. I don't believe this; she's never shown any proof. With Bella here, that shouldn't be a problem anyway. She can drain your energy, so don't let her touch you. Her final gift, the most deadly, is her music. You haven't seen what happens yet, have you?"

"No." He said simply.

"I'll show you later. Anyway, she's quite fast and tall. Slightly taller than you. You need to know what to do if she goes for you." I demonstrated how to dodge and confuse her. Edward lurched and lunged, never getting me.

"That's it!" I encouraged.

"Can I try?" Bella asked, emerging from the line of trees. I nodded; she was just like Edward, never touching me.

"If she gets too close, you'll have to distract her. Now Cal, he is very strong. He's tall and slim like Eva but he is as strong as Emmett." A flash of pain stung in my back. I winced, touching it lightly.

"Alice, we need to know what happens with everyone else." Edward said soothingly. I hung my head, not wanting to put them through it. I nodded solemnly. I called the four names that I required, warning them of what I was about to do.

"Where's Esme?" asked Bella, confused.

"She has a different connection. This method doesn't work for her." I explained.

Edward and Bella stood at the back of the garden, understandably wary. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle stood in a frayed semi-circle around me, awaiting the tune. I started to hum, very quietly. I felt oddly lonely, like I was vulnerable. My hum grew louder, the scents morphing into the sickly aromas. Bella gasped and Edward made a choked sound, looking on in despair. I stopped humming, turning to face my transformed kin. They didn't look at me, just stared at one another. Their grey skin didn't shimmer, just glinted slightly. The scars made me want to flinch away from them. Cool, white, smooth skin, raised from the body. The scents were almost too much to bear.

"The scents! They're awful. Who do they belong to?" Bella gasped.

"Jasper, the cocoa bean smell," he frowned at his name, "Carlisle, lavender, Emmett, coffee and Rosalie, mango." I choked just mentioning them. As I said each name, they frowned and turned to face me.

"Stop." I said. Their scents returned and their faces fell. They were ashamed.

"You can stop them, just like that?" Edward asked. I nodded, sharing my own feelings of dismay. Rosalie curled under Emmett's arm and Jasper received a comforting pat on the shoulder from Carlisle.

"Amazing." Edward and Bella said in unison.

"What will happen if you're not around to stop them?" Edward asked. I shrugged, shaking my head. Carlisle coughed.

"I think we've seen enough for today, don't you?" he directed us all back to the house.

**A/N Sorry about the short chapter but I had to cut it off here so that the next one could be flowing... **


	12. The short holiday

"Carlisle, can we talk to you?" Jasper cornered him three hours later. Carlisle turned to us, nodding and smiling welcomingly.

"We were thinking of going away for a bit." Jasper started off, gently. Carlisle frowned, almost shying away from the idea.

"Not for long or far away! We just think we need a break." I continued. Jasper worked his magic, calming Carlisle. Carlisle then nodded, agreeing.

"But you'll have to tell Rosalie!" he laughed, lightening the mood. But we didn't have to. She overheard the whole conversation.

"No." She said.

"Rose!" Emmett tried to reason.

"No! What will happen if Eva comes? We'll be even more vulnerable than we already are!" she shouted. Emmett pulled her by the wrists.

"Come on! We always go away. Why shouldn't they have some time to relax?" I smiled at this expert reasoning coming from Emmett.

"We're back now. They'll always be enough people here to fight her if she does come." Edward soothed. Rosalie shot him a menacing glare, silencing him.

"Rose, we won't be gone for long. And we won't be going far. We just thought that we should have some time to ourselves." Jasper said, his arm tightening around my waist.

"Go. You need some time to rest." Esme said. Her words were they last we heard. We had already shot out of the room and started our time together.

We walked for days. Over rivers, valleys, ridges. It was nice to have some time away from the worried family. We found a cave, half way up a small waterfall. We sat around there for hours. I sat right next to Jasper, his hand firmly knotted around my back.

"I miss this. This version of you." He said one afternoon, just before a thunderstorm.

"Elaborate." I said.

"This happy version of you. The one who isn't afraid to speak, the one who dances around like she hasn't a care in the world." His hand moved rhythmically up and down my spine. I smiled, even though all I wanted to do was sob. I sighed, shakily.

"I miss this. Having time together, not worrying about what's going to happen next. Time when you're a lot more... stable." I added softly. His body tensed slightly. I know he didn't like the reminder but it was how I felt.

"Sorry." I whispered into his arm.

"No, don't be. I want you to be happy." He said, unconvincingly. His body was still tense. I slid my arms around the top of his back. He pulled me closer, almost onto his lap. I kept my head down, adjusting it so that it fitted perfectly into the curve of his neck.

Raindrops started to fall. One fell onto my cheek. Jasper's perfect, warm hands, wiped it away. Now the urge to sob was overpowering. Why wasn't it going away?

"You want to talk about anything else?" he whispered into my hair. I nodded, facing him now.

We must have talked for half a day. The sun fell and rose again, bathing the valley in pink light. It was beautiful. I walked to the peak of the small and jagged cliff that we were settled on. I stared out into the stunning light. I felt two warm arms slide around waist and a head rest on my shoulder.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" I said, relaxing into his body.

"Much like you." He said, whirling me round to face him. His eyes were so loving. His marble soft lips touched mine, his sliver hands pressed against my back. We stood there for what seemed like a lifetime, in each other's adoring arms.

"Hunt?" I suggested, after some time.

"Way to kill the moment, love!" he laughed. I turned, pulling him with me by his hand. We jumped down from the cliff, creating a crashing-boulder reverberation at the bottom. I sniffed the air, assessing the surroundings.

"Mountain lions, bears, elk." I recited. Each smell tingled in my throat, making it dry.

Visions flew through my head. Eva was advancing quicker than I first thought. Her scent was oddly strong, Cal's too. But we still had time. Four more days of time.

"She's coming soon." I said, unaware of the pair of hands steadying me from behind, "Four days." I almost spat this. Trust her to ruin this time we had together.

"Still time for hunting. Bear? Not too far from here, we could make it there in about 3 minutes." Jasper tried to lighten the mood. I nodded, turning and running with him.

We reached a small clearing, far south from the house. The scent of bear mixed with others, all making our throats tingle. A grumbling sound came from a smaller bear, behind a line of trees. I dropped low into a hunting crouch. Closer and closer, I stalked like a cat. Jasper knew to hold back, this was my prey. The bear snarled again, and so did I, baring my teeth. The bear was silenced. I crept closer, just ready to pounce. Then my phone rang. The bear ran off.

"Hey Alice!" Rosalie. Trust her.

"Thanks Rose. You've just scared away my breakfast!" I shouted. Jasper gave a warning hiss behind me, telling me to calm down.

"What? Anyway, have you had any developments?" she sounded oddly excited.

"Yes. Eva's coming back in four days. Thank you for your time." I said curtly, hanging up. Jasper had to laugh at the thought of Rosalie now fretting manically. We both now dropped into crouches, stalking more mouth-watering prey. I caught a large bear, sucking happily whilst watching Jasper go after his. He had a completely different tactic to me. I go for the pure strength route, whereas he goes for the tactical confusion route. He caught his, joining me. The smell of humans crossed our paths, we both stopped dead. We dropped our prey, raced to one another and ran.

"I don't want to go back now." I said as we wandered across a valley.

"Me too. I'm not looking forward to the tense atmosphere. It gives you a headache." Jasper replied, sounding completely at ease. We jumped over a small river, never letting go of each other's hand.

"All the worrying and shouting. And..." I trailed off.

"Bella," he finished for me, "you don't like it, do you?"

"No. The constant talk about Dartmouth and Renesmee. I was listening to her the other day when I got so bored, I counted the amount of time Emmett said the word 'the' in his conversation." Jasper laughed at my stupidity.

"How many did you get?" he chuckled, smiling.

"173. I counted over 45 minutes." I replied.

Scents hit me like a concrete wall.

"Jasper, get down!" I hissed. He obeyed, following my line of sight. I looked up to a high ridge, where I saw Cal and Eva. What were they doing? Their voices were oddly hushed, talking in a series of whispers. They seemed to be almost arguing. Eva turned away, storming off. Jasper flinched.

"What's she feeling?" I asked.

"Hurt. She wants to cry. It's horrible." He frowned. I felt his arm slide around my waist again. Cal turned, probably smelling us. His eyes caught the light, shining a brilliant red. A sharp hiss escaped from his mouth. He suddenly lunged down the rocks, right towards us.

"Ah, Jasper and Alice. We have a habit of this now, haven't we?" he smiled ominously.

"I don't understand. You should have seen us coming." I said, confused. He winced.

"My visions aren't as productive as yours. Rather useless, almost." He muttered.

Just seeing him again, made me touch my back. Jasper's hand was already covering the small of my back, as I went to hold it myself. Instead of touching my rock hard back, I felt Jasper's hand mould to my own.

"Sweet. I remember you better now, the breakable one." Cal continued.

"Don't touch her again." Jasper warned.

"Why? What would you do to me if I did?" Cal tormented. Jasper clutched my hand harder. Cal reached out.

"I just want to touch. I won't hurt her." He said, smiling oddly. Jasper let go of my hand, pushing me towards Cal. Cal held my arm strangely.

"Soft. Smooth almost..." he pondered, "brittle." Snap. My shoulder this time. I gasped. I dropped backwards, falling clumsily into Jasper. His eyes raged. I clicked my shoulder back properly, making a horrid grating noise. Jasper got up, walking slowly to Cal.

"What did you just do?" he said relatively calmly.

"Investigated the strength of your wife's limbs." Cal laughed. Jasper reached for him, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't ever, ever, do that again." He snarled, a piercing sound that could only be described as a rumble. He turned to me, scooping me up into his arms, and carried me back to our waterfall.

"I'm fine, really!" I argued when we got back. Jasper was avoiding eye contact with me.

"It's not just that. It's the way he felt when he did that to you... ah! I can't explain it! It was like... he got a thrill from... hurting you like that. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to keep doing it, see how far he could push you..." he paused, "and me." He finished.

"I think we better go home." I whispered, flexing my stiff arm. Jasper rose from his protective crouch, picking up a pile of stones. He crushed them to dust between his fingers.

"Ah, I can't stand this! Why do they see us as such weaklings?!" he shouted.

"Home." I repeated. I tried to move but my arm had completely seized up. I gasped as I tried to move the joint but it was stuck. Jasper's attention was solely mine after that.

"Sorry." He said, helping me up.

"Jasper... I... I can't walk." I said in utter disbelief. My joints were rigid like mortar. I tried to put a foot forwards but my hips were taut. I winced as pain shot up and down my back, like electricity. The pain was unbearable. Jasper lifted me very carefully, pulling me closely into his chest.

"Don't move." His words were stern but his eyes were pained. I tried to relax but everything was so stiff, my body was like granite.

We stopped a lot on the way back, letting me try to limber up. I could just about walk by the time the house was in scenting range. I still had to lean most of my weight onto Jasper, like a crutch, but I was walking. Bella and Emmett were practise-fighting in the garden. We walked past, trying to look remotely interested. Strong scents of flowers hit me. Roses, lots of them. Confused, I walked faster, hopping in the back door. The house was covered in pink roses and white ribbon. Rosalie and Esme were happily flitting round the house, decorating. Edward stood in the doorway. He shrugged at us and then smiled at his sister and mother.

"Oh Alice! Do me a favour; the guests are arriving in a minute, could you let them in?" Rosalie sighed, not stopping to talk to me, just flying past. I huffed, distraught and annoyed.

The doorbell rang and I set about my duties. First came Charlie, then the Clearwaters, then Renee and Phil and finally all of Jacob's pack. I greeted each of them, as if I knew what was going on. They congregated in the living room, all sipping drinks and talking.

"Rosalie?!" I tried to grab at her arm, but she was already being swept away by Emmett. Emmett tapped his glass.

"Erm... thanks. We have something to announce."

**A/N So this one was a bit longer, to compensate for the last one. Hope you liked it and please review!!!!**


	13. Leah? I need your help

**A/N I haven't done a disclaimer for a while so here we go,**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer beat us all to it!!!**

"We're getting married!" Rosalie squealed excitedly. Edward laughed and coughed.

"Well, renewing our vows." Emmett chuckled. There were a few cheers, and congratulations came in their hundreds. I was silently screaming. Why hadn't she told us? Bella and Edward, Esme and Carlisle and then Rosalie and Emmett circled around, the perfect image of the Cullen family. Jasper and I, in turn, said our congratulations, but after we took a back seat view. The three pairs of Cullens, all perfectly linked. Renesmee peeped through the doorway, where Jacob picked her up. She started having a conversation with him, despite the constant cooing and laughing. It felt like my chest was constricted by an iron band. Never before had I felt so separate from them. It was like, well exactly what it was. We weren't part of this perfect family, just extra. I choked for breath, clutching at the wall. I turned away from the room, running up the stairs and into our room.

I cried into a pillow to muffle the sound. Surprisingly, it was Leah Clearwater who came to me first.

"Alice?" she said softly, pushing the door open. I sniffed, sitting up and smiling at her, despondently.

"Alice! What's wrong?" she said, sitting beside me on the bed and curling and arm around my shoulder. I tried to ignore the stench.

"Leah, you know about how we were transformed, right? Well then you should know that Jasper and I adopted the family. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Renesmee are all linked by the same venom." I stuttered. She nodded.

"We've been away for a few days, Jasper and I. But we've only just found out about this engagement. They didn't tell us anything. I feel so separate from this family. Like the odd one out." I wept, distraught. She hugged me carefully.

"You know, that's how I feel in my pack. All legends say that the wolves are all male. They don't want to accept me as one of them. I'm the only female wolf in the legends history." She sighed, rubbing my back.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Outside. Edward is trying to calm him down so he doesn't go on a rampage." She laughed slightly. I smiled.

"Thanks Leah." I sniffed, sitting up properly.

"It's fine. It's nice to have some different conversation. Having to talk to my idiot brother and Jacob all the time, can get a bit boring." She giggled, "I can even get over the stench." She added. I laughed, nodding.

"Me too."

"You ready to go back downstairs? By the sounds of it Jasper's calmed down." She got up from the bed, walking to the door.

"5 minutes." I said, shuffling over the window. I peered over the ledge, seeing what I'd expected. Edward and Jasper were circling around each other, looking ready to pounce at any minute. I leant down, listening intently.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jasper spat.

"I thought you knew!"

"Obviously not! That was so rude, back there. No one even _looked_ at me and Alice."

"Sorry Jazz, we all thought that you knew!" Jasper lunged at Edward. I growled, jumping down from the window.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! There are people in that house that don't have a clue about what we are!" I hissed. I remembered that Bella still hadn't told Renee about her... species. Jasper and Edward looked at me, still fuming.

"Come on!" I said, gesturing to the house. They walked in front of me, hissing deeply.

We walked in the back door, mixing straight back into conversation. I couldn't even look at anyone who claimed the name Cullen. I stuck to Jasper like glue. We talked to a few people but never got near the 'fiancées'. Rosalie and Emmett were beaming whenever they talked to anyone. Bella and Edward were chatting to Renee about Renesmee. Charlie was talking to Carlisle and Esme about something unimportant. Renesmee impressed everyone by talking very maturely. Jasper and I talked to Jacob the most.

"What do you really think about this?" he asked.

"We're fine with it." I lied.

"We're very happy for them." Jasper continued, uninterested. Jacob snorted.

"Yeah right! I might not be like your freak of a brother, but even I can tell what you're thinking!" he laughed.

"Are we that noticeable?" Jasper said, finally smiling. Jacob nodded, his laugh ringing in a perfect tenor tone.

"We'd better be going." Renee and Phil flitted round, saying their goodbyes. Bella hugged her tightly, almost tearful. Carlisle coughed, trying to remind her that if she cried, the game would be up. Next to leave were Charlie and then the Clearwaters. Jacob's pack left about half an hour later. There were a few sighs of relief and exhaustion and then we got back to cleaning. I kept my head down, not speaking. Jasper would hiss reproachfully if anyone spoke to him.

"Alice..." Esme touched my hand but I snatched it away.

"Don't." I said.

"Alice, we just don't understand! Why are you two so angry?!" Rosalie chipped in.

"We are facing one of the biggest threats... ever in two days, and you're thinking about weddings!" I shouted.

"What do you mean? We know Eva's coming back but that can't be so bad. Nothing we can't handle." Emmett said.

"No, you don't get it! I saw something. She doesn't just want to talk now. She wants us. If we can't accept her, she'll take someone away." I hadn't even told Jasper this. Everyone looked on at me in horror.

"She wants to create the most talented coven in history. Collecting people from each coven, tearing families apart." I said, slightly quieter.

"Who does she want?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." I lied. But I did. I knew exactly who she wanted. Edward stopped breathing. I shot him a menacing glance, silencing him. He knew just as well as I did. I didn't want to worry them with the next part but, knowing them, they'd want to know. Edward was giving me pleading looks, wanting me to tell them.

_No, _I thought. He stared at the ground, clenching his fist. Undoubtedly, they would have noticed something, but they didn't press me for further details.

We all got back to cleaning, all of them avoiding my like the plague. Only Edward and Jasper hung around me, watching my every move for hours. I acted normally, even though I was searching through my knowledge of Eva's thoughts. I didn't care that Edward could see what I could; I'd got over the intrusive individual years ago. She was planning, who to talk to, who she would take, how she would convince Cal to go along with it all, where she would take them...

I froze. My throat felt odd, my hands clasped tight to the table. Edward put a hand on my shoulder, his eyes clouded but fierce. He knew what was happening, just as well as I did.

"We're done now." Esme said to us. Her kindness hurt me. I turned round, grabbing Jasper and Edward by the arms and leading them off.

I pushed them onto the bed, glaring.

"Right. You," I pointed to Edward, "are not to tell ANYONE what you saw. And you," I pointed to Jasper, "I'll explain to you later."

"No, now. I need to know what's happened!" Jasper argued.

"Jazz! Later, anyway Edward. You can't tell anyone. This is between the three of us, all right?" I said. They both nodded. Edward left the room.

"Now will you explain?" Jasper said, sounding angry still. I choked back the words I wanted to scream.

"I... I can't. I don't want to hurt anyone." I stood in the middle of the room, shaking like a crazy person. Jasper stood up, moving closer to me.

"You won't. But if it's something concerning us, we need to know." He said quietly, cupping my face with his hands. I couldn't look at him. My body shook more violently, a shiver of electricity running down my spine.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't tell you." I whispered. I tried to turn away, to hide my face from the shame. Jasper wouldn't let me turn, his iron grip never loosening. Suddenly, turning back, I saw the mixture of fright, pain and ferocity that I saw in Edward's eyes, reflected back through Jasper's. I didn't want to tell him but my head was screaming otherwise.

"Not here," I finally whispered, "out of earshot."

We said we were going hunting. We ran about three miles away from the house. I sat up high on a rock, curling my knees to my chest.

"I know who she wants," I gulped, "and what she's going to do with them." Jasper stood in front of me, watching my every move.

"She wants Bella, Renesmee and you. You three interest her more. When she has the three of you, her wonder-clan will be complete. She'll hand you all over to the Volturi." My voice shook uncontrollably. Jasper stopped breathing for a moment and then exhaled forcefully.

"That's why Edward was so worried. He doesn't know what to do, or even how to cope with her yet. He being him won't let anyone he doesn't know in a 50 mile radius of his precious family." I buried my head into my knees, letting my ebony hair fall over my face.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered. I wanted Jasper's protection so badly but he stood like a statue, feet away from me. My voice sounded bitter but I felt inclined to wallow in self pity for a while.

"What can I do?" I whispered again, rocking slightly in my coiled position. My body shook. This was the turning point for a terrified Jasper, who then reached out to me, pulling me into his body. His hands spread across my spine and shoulder blades. He pressed his face into my thick hair, holding me tightly.

"I don't know either." He murmured. Although his body was firm and rigid, it convulsed violently. I felt his golden hair touch my cheek, his soft, murmuring voice, comfort in my despairing moments.

"So what happens now?" I asked, about an hour later.

"We go back. Explain. I don't know from there." He said softly. All the time I could detect an ounce of bitterness, like there was some secret he was hiding. We did go back, reluctantly. We walked hand in hand, approaching the house with traces of reproach. Esme herded us both into the dining room, followed closely by Edward. They were already all there. Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle, Bella and Renesmee.

"You didn't tell us everything." Emmett growled. I shook my head.

"I know who she wants. And what she's going to do with them." I said. I didn't want to listen to the inevitable lectures from them all, 'you should have told us!' and 'we should've known something was up'.

"Who?" Emmett demanded.

"Bella...Renesmee... and Jasper." I recited. Each of them stared at me and Edward in turn. Jasper hung his head, breathing raggedly. Bella clutched at Renesmee tightly.

"Why didn't you say?!" she hissed at Edward.

"I told him not to. I didn't want to worry you." I cut in.

"What is the point? She'll get to them anyway." Esme said, sullenly.

"There's a way." I said.

"What?" Bella demanded.

"She wants all three of you at the same time. If one of you weren't to be here, then she'd have to come back some other time." Edward said for me. His eyes lit up.

"Dartmouth." He and Bella said in unison.

"No! I'm not having you go that far away. You'll stay here. All of you." Esme growled, reproachfully.

"No. You'll stay here. We'll fight this." Carlisle said, defiantly.

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" Jasper finally spoke. His hands were grasping tightly at my chair. Everyone stared, stunned.

"Don't any of you think that I should have an opinion? It's not easy, being the peacemaker. The one to always step in or hold someone back. Don't you think that maybe, sometimes, I would like to have a say? I can't have emotions. You look at me but you don't see me. You see the outer image, not who I really am. You see what you want to see." His words were painful to hear. I listened, all the time trying to understand what he meant. It was easy to see. He was always the one to step in, to keep the peace. But we never heard anything about him or how he felt. Esme looked shocked by his words and Edward hung his head.

It suddenly became very clear. There was an apparent divide between the family; the three Cullen couples sat perfectly at one end of the room, even if Bella looked as if she could kill Edward, and then Jasper and I, sat as the freaks among freaks at the other end. I shifted my hand to lie on top of Jaspers, my fingers clutching his hard.

"And can't you see it now? The divide between the families? Cullens and us?" Jasper said, picking up on my mood. Esme let out a gasping sob.

"Jasper, be reasonable." Emmett cautioned.

"Why? Tell me why Emmett. I could die in three days. Why should I be reasonable?!" he shouted. This was one of the first times I'd ever heard him shout at Emmett. I myself was taken aback by this statement. Emmett looked quite hurt.

"But-" Emmett started.

"Back off, Em." Bella spat. She could relate to Jasper in some respects, due to the fact that she was destined for the same fate.

Something clicked in my head. I knew what I had to do to keep myself and Jasper safe. Edward gasped.

"A-" he started.

"Shut it." I snarled, getting up from my chair and heading for the door. I pulled my phone from my pocket, dialling s few numbers.

"Hey Alice!"

"Leah! Leah, I need to see you now. You have to help me." I gasped.

She came in minutes. I was frantically dashing around our room, pulling things into bags.

"Alice, what's going on?" Leah stood confused next to the window.

"To be honest Leah, I have no clue. Jasper just went rather crazy and I got the weirdest idea. I'm going away for a while. Just until the threat is gone. Jasper's out on a hunt, when he gets back, I need you to give him this." I handed her a note, perfectly folded. She still looked confused and slightly horrified.

"Leah, you have to do this. It's important; I'm doing this for Jasper. You have to understand." I pleaded. She gulped and then said,

"What's in the bag?"

"Just a few things. Clothes, money, etc." I said, staring at the small bag in my cold hands. They shook, my body trying to tell me that I was afraid.

"You'll be fine. You can do this." She assured me. She smiled warmly. I smiled back, turning to the window and jumping out. I ran as fast as I could, leaving danger and love behind me.


	14. Visitors

Three hours down the line, I scented Jasper. I deviated from my path, praying that he didn't scent me. I wanted to keep my disappearance a secret between three people: Edward, because he was an intrusive being, Leah, because I trusted her more than anyone at the moment, and of course, me. I trusted Leah because she had her own secrets. She had just as much as me to hide. I smelt two people walking east of me with a dog. Venom swelled in my mouth, the sweet tastes tingling in my throat. I had to choke back the urge to go after them. It hurt to think that I could kill them just like that. I could end their lives in the blink of an eye.

My body convulsed, a desiccated sob escaping from my lips. I wish things didn't have to come down to this. This being, me running alone from danger. Why did this have to happen now?

My phone buzzed.

"He's got the letter. He's coming for you." Leah whispered.

"Thanks Leah. I appreciate it." I smiled, sniffing.

"You owe me now!" she laughed, "Your family are so mysterious! They wouldn't leave me alone, quizzing me every second."

"That's the Cullens for you." I muttered.

"Anyway, he'll catch up with you soon, so don't worry about that. Bye!" she said, cheering me up. The phone went dead and I carried on walking. Money jingled in my pocket and bag. It was odd to think that I was carrying over $50,000. I'd taken all of this because I didn't know how long we'd be gone for. I wasn't sure of much at this particular moment in time.

The first place where I saw people was near a school. They all congregated outside the gates, whispering and snickering.

"_Look at her. Who does she think she is? Freak!"_

"_I know, look at her. I bet she's a right tart!" _I heard two girls talking by the wall. I hissed so low that they wouldn't hear.

"_God, look at her! She's fit!" _three boys discussed my anatomy on the other side of a stone courtyard. I giggled to myself, smiling at them, suggestively. I'd seen Jasper do this on many an occasion at Forks High when we heard people talking about him. Small pangs of anxiety and pain crossed my mind. I missed him. We'd been apart for a few hours, but I already missed his honey coloured hair and pebble-smooth skin.

The boys stared in my direction, whistling under their breaths. This annoyed the gossiping girls, causing them dart 'mean' glances in their direction. If that is their mean, I'd like to see their angry. It would be my version of playfulness. Their scents tore at my throat, making it dry and scratchy. I coughed back the urge to drink. I closed my eyes, turning a corner. I pressed my back against the cold wall. I felt so tired. Tired of running, tired of carry on, tired of this life. I wanted Jasper and I wanted to be alone for a while. I wanted to break free from this family, this life.

I finally reached my hotel. I walked through the golden doors, smiling sweetly at the receptionist.

"Name please." She said, not looking at me properly.

"Alice Whitlock." I stated in my bell voice. She had to look at me now. She stared, uncontrollably. The wind was almost gale force outside but I managed to look like a Vogue model. I smiled again.

"Room 45..." she trailed off, handing me a key on a gold chain. She gaped at me. Such an unflattering look! I sniffed as I walked up the stairs, remembering this hotel as the first one Jasper and I stayed in, a married couple.

The room was different to what I remembered. The bed was larger, the pillows whiter. I put down my purple bag, sitting heavily on the corner of the bed. The room seemed horribly empty when Jasper wasn't there. His voice didn't fill the room; his smell didn't wash over me. I felt lonely, deserted. I glanced over at the purple bag sat on the floor. Unzipping it, I found multiple items of clothing. I pulled out one of Jasper's jackets. It was navy blue knit and it smelt just like him. I wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling the sleeves over my hands. I curled into a tight ball on the bed, covering every inch of me in the jacket. I lay there, my eyes closed, for over two hours. The smell was enough. Enough to convince me everything was going to be alright. Even if it wasn't, I could believe that for those perfect few hours.

Visions flew through my mind. Eva and Cal were there. They were angry, Jasper and I weren't there. But someone else had gone. One two... six? There should be seven. Where was Emmett?

"Where are your fighters?" Cal teased, focusing on Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle shot in front of her, protective as usual.

"They left." Edward answered, shortly.

"We've not met these yet. The Dartmouth ones." Eva laughed. Edward acted simultaneously with Esme and Carlisle. He protected Bella and Renesmee with his life.

"Back down, Edward." Bella cautioned.

"Yes, give it a rest!" Renesmee piped up. This made me giggle; I'd never heard her speak like that.

"And the baby too! We are in for a treat!" Cal said. Bella hissed loudly. Cal and Eva laughed.

"We know who you want." Carlisle warned.

"You don't. I've changed my plans." Eva said smugly. This even shocked me. All breathing stopped.

"So... what do you want?" Esme asked, trying to keep calm.

"The Volturi have caught wind of us," Eva gestured to herself and Cal, "to cut a long story short, they're not happy." She seemed completely unbothered by it all.

"See, that should strike the fear of god into you, but somehow it doesn't." Rosalie criticized.

"We are bothered. We are scared, but we still want people to help us." Cal interjected.

"So we want your strongest." Eva concluded.

The vision ended. My head snapped back into reality. I clutched hard to the woollen knit, wrapped and knotted in my fingers. The hotel phone rang gently.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Mrs Whitlock?" the receptionist said. It sounded as if she couldn't quite believe that I was married 'at my age'. Huh, if she knew I was nearing 100, then she would be even more amused.

"Yes?"

"There's someone at reception for you. A young man." A surge of happiness washed over me. _Jasper_.

"Name?"

"Name please... Emmett Cullen." She replied.

Emmett was up to my room just fast enough to pass as human.

"What?" I said, sounding almost disgusted by his presence.

"Enjoying your stay, Mrs Whitlock?" he mocked. I stared at him.

"Yes thank you. Much better than staying in that house." I gasped. It must be happening. Emmett was gone and now the numbers were down to six. Eva and Cal were there.

"Alice, you have to snap out of this. You have to come back." He pleaded, his tone softening. His face also softened, forming a faint appealing smile.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"I stalled him. With the help of Jacob, but that's irrelevant. What's happening at home? Alice we all need your help. What's going on?" he said. I melted.

"They're back. They've changed their plans. They want different people." I said, a lot quieter than before. He sat beside me, turning me into a friendly hug.

"Who does she want?" he whispered.

"I don't know." I said and this time I wasn't lying.

I talked to Emmett for about an hour. His phone buzzed at one point.

"Carlisle? Yes, I'm with her. Yes... oh my god. Alright. OK, I'll be back soon." He said hysterically.

"What?" I asked.

"She... they... they want me," he whispered, "Alice, I'm scared. They want me, Bella and Jasper." He shook fiercely.

I swallowed. "How are the others coping?"

"Oh brilliantly (!) No foresight or emotional control. They're effing wonderful!" he shot me a spiteful glance. This was rivalling the pain of transformation.

"Thanks Em! You're really helping." I muttered. I could almost feel his shaking through the floor. We both gave each other a sort of 'sorry' look and giggled nervously.

"How's Rosalie bearing up?" Emmett asked me. I closed my eyes tightly. I could see her, running around like a neurotic elf, all jumpy and highly strung.

"Not well." I concluded. Emmett winced.

"She's very upset. She won't let anyone near her, she just wants you." I said, rubbing his arm encouragingly.

I seemed to get a small taste of how Jasper felt. I was the one running away but still I was comforting someone else. I was the one that was in pain, running from it all but I was still helping other people. And these people didn't see how I was feeling. They wouldn't listen, they wouldn't understand.

More visions. I saw Jasper and Jacob this time. I heard nothing but I could see pained expressions and small shouts bursting from Jasper. This was so out of character for him. He never shouted, ever. He'd never shouted at me, in all our years, not once. Jacob face was pleading and upset, obviously realising what was happening to his 'precious Bella'. I hated this part of me, the part that was bitter and selfish.

"What did you say to Jasper?" I asked cautiously, making quick assumptions.

"That you weren't where you said you'd be. He's going back to Forks." Emmett said glumly. I could have hit him.

"You did what?!" I shouted, my voice capable of piercing ear drums. Emmett backed up to the door. I stalked up to him, disregarding the height difference. Oddly, he looked genuinely scared. I backed off, realising my mistake.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He shrugged.

"We didn't want to lose anyone else." He said. I shook my head.

"Emmett, you don't get it! She wants you all to be there. When you are, she'll take you. You're giving her what she wants! That's why I ran, why _we_ ran." I corrected thinking of Jasper.

"But you didn't need to go. You could've stayed!" he retorted.

"Argh! No! If Jasper goes, I go. I was sick of that house, that life! I had to take some time away. This all came at once. I had to do this, I had to save you all." My sweeter side was returning. I wasn't being so selfish and just thinking about Jasper and I. I was including the whole family. Emmett smiled.

"Don't!" I laughed, "Anyway, I need to talk to Jasper but I can't see him. Was he heading back to Forks?" Emmett nodded, hesitantly.

"I'll go. I'll say you're coming back." Emmett said, turning and running. I was glad he wasn't Edward. If he was, he would've known I was lying.

There was a message on my phone from Jasper.

"Alice. I don't know where you are or what you're planning but I need to see you. Alice, I don't know what to do. I'm scared. Emmett's probably seen you by now, so I just wanted to say, I need to see you. And I love you. Bye." It hurt to hear his perfect voice so tainted with distress and anxiety. I wanted to ring him back but I was expecting more visitors.

"Hello again, Mrs Whitlock. You have more visitors." The receptionist said, sounding slightly amused but mainly despondent.

"Yes? And who might that be?" I asked, trying not to laugh. I knew who it was.

"Leah Clearwater, ma'am." She said. What?! This was all wrong. It was meant to be Jacob.

"Er, yes, send her up." I said, blinking back confusion.

She popped into my room just as she had back in Forks.

"Alice, seriously, you have to come back. I know why you're doing this but you have to stop. Come home." She implored. I stood completely still, taking it all in.

"Why?" I queried.

"Rosalie has gone almost properly mental. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown when Emmett left and now she is practically joined at the hip with him. She won't leave him for half a second! And Edward is going crazy too. His protectiveness of Bella is ridiculous. He seriously can't be half a metre away and he won't let anyone talk to her. Jacob isn't allowed near the house, he has to be on constant look out. They will only let me in. Esme's gone onto auto pilot, she's so despondent. Carlisle never stops working!" she chattered.

"And Jasper?" I whispered.

"He's not come back. I thought he was here until Emmett and Jacob filled me in." My heart would've skipped a beat. Where was he? Did he have any idea how much danger he was in? My throat dried up and a choked sob rose. Leah grabbed me, hugging me tightly.

"Stupid boy," I muttered, "wait, you said Jacob's not allowed in the house?! Why?"

"One of Edward's theories. Don't ask. Edward thinks everyone's against him. Who knows why when he can read their minds." She sighed.

"Why is he being so defiant?" I said. Leah shrugged and shook her head.

"Do you want me to go?" she said, so quietly, only I would've heard it. I nodded. She understood.

I'd refrained from calling Jasper until now. After recent developments from Leah, this was needed.

"Jasper?" I started.

"Alice. Where are you?" to my relief, he sounded calm.

"I'm where I said I'd be." I said slightly quieter.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. Jacob and Emmett-" I cut him off.

"Told you I wouldn't be here." I finished for him.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Where are you? It sounds like you're on a train."

"I went to see Peter and Charlotte. I got tired of running." To be honest, he did sound tired.

"I miss you." I whispered.

"I miss you too. I'm heading back to Forks. Will you be there when I get back?" I paused. I didn't want to go back but I knew I had to.

"Yes." I finally concluded.

"Alright. See you then, love you." He finished.

"Love you too." I hung up and sighed.

I signed out at reception that afternoon.

"Short stay, Mrs Whitlock?" the receptionist was critical.

"Yes." I said, trying to make her keep her nose out. I gave the key and turned briskly to the door. I ran back to Forks, probably the easiest way. I had a small welcoming party on the border of our land. Edward, Jacob and Esme waited for me. Esme got to me first, hugging me tightly. Jacob was next, just giving me a rub of the arm, a welcoming gesture. Edward looked stressed and upset.

"I'm so glad your back." He said, smiling weakly. I beamed back, hiding my pain.

"Is Jasper back yet?" I asked. They all shook their heads. I shrugged and nodded. We all walked back to the house together. Rosalie was the first to see me, crashing into me like a landslide. Emmett was the next to give me a playful hug. Carlisle smiled and greeted me gracefully. They all crowded around me, chattering frenzied words. I was the first to notice the front door twitch open and Jasper emerge through it. I pushed my way through the crowd that surrounded me, a sudden sense of tunnel vision focusing on Jasper, like my eyes were only made to see him. It was an odd reunion, not like how Edward and Bella or Rosalie and Emmett would've greeted; passionately kissing. No, it was more like Esme and Carlisle. We barely touched, just staring into each other's eyes. He was the first to break the silence and stillness by moving closer to me, leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"Missed you." I felt him smile against my hair. Carlisle broke us up by patting Jasper lightly on the shoulder.

"We have to talk." He urged.


	15. Care to explain?

We did our favourite trick of sitting all around the dining table.

"We're all very glad that you're both back. But we don't quite understand why you left in the first place." Edward started out, very understanding and reasoning.

"Emmett, please say you understand." I rolled my eyes, staring in his direction. He nodded, concealing a small smile.

"Well, as I explained to Emmett, I felt that I had to split up the family group so that Eva wouldn't take you. If she had a full group of us, she would've taken us. But as the group was split, she didn't." I stated very politely, leaving out the part about the whole family relationship.

"Ok, well we can understand that. We just need to know what to do next." Esme said. I closed my eyes tightly, pressing my lips into a thin line.

"How are you doing that?" Renesmee said, sidling up to me.

"I have this connection with Eva. She spoke through me one time and ever since then, I know what she's thinking, like a gateway to her mind." I explained. Edward and Bella looked dumbfounded, Edward hissing in reproach.

"Edward!" Esme said like a mother.

"Don't worry. He shouldn't be worried, but it's natural." I said. I smiled sweetly, secretly dismayed that my own brother was scared of me.

"She's not coming back for a few months, maybe even a year. We can relax." I concluded, opening my eyes and letting a smile spread across my face. Everyone else exhaled loudly, even Leah who was skulking outside. We all started to disperse in small groups. Emmett was lead away by Rosalie, constantly chattering about weddings and Edward and Bella took Renesmee back to their little cottage. Only Esme and Carlisle remained.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Esme asked, moving closer and staring at each of us intently. We nodded in unison, a perfect bob of each head.

"Sometimes, I don't understand you two! You're always on the go but you're so calm." She said sweetly. Her smile could melt hearts. Carlisle was like her male doppelganger; he shadowed her every move, mirrored her every emotion. Sometimes I wondered what was going on in their heads. They were never as closely attached as the rest of us but they always had things that made them both smile.

A small tap on the shoulder made me jump.

"Alice? I need your help." Rosalie took me by the hand and pulled me away. I looked back to Jasper who nodded and smiled. I desperately wanted time with him but no one ever said no to Rosalie.

"Dresses." She said, thrusting me sample of fabrics. I looked at each one, carefully surveying each different one. Midnight blue, sea green, deep ruby red, emerald green... the list went on. I took her hand and examined the newest bloodstone engagement ring.

"Emerald green." I concluded. She nodded, taking the tiny scraps of fabric. Then I was overwhelmed by dress designs and fitters. I tried to look remotely interested, whereas in my mind I was so tired, I could barely even talk.

"So what do you think?" Rosalie woke me from my momentary trance.

"Emerald green, 2nd shaping and 4th fitters." I said, only just aware of what I was saying. She nodded and then sighed.

"What's going on Alice? You've been distant for hours." She was oddly friendly today, all smiley and superior. I felt like a little child. She patted my hand, giving me an almost sympathetic look.

"Nothing, I'm just so tired." I lied partly. She starred right into my eyes, her topaz irises focusing on my face. She was the perfect image of a girl; blonde, slim, pretty, disregarding the fact that her skin shimmered under light and her eyes changed colour.

"I'm fine, really." I said, shaking my head and escaping her gaze.

"Stop tormenting her Rose, she looks like a dead weight." Emmett chuckled from behind, pulling Rosalie up by the waist. She instantly broke free from her grip on my hands and turned her attention on Emmett.

"Ok, anyway, you're not meant to be seeing this!" she laughed, shielding her catalogues and brochures. I gave a small laugh, trying to keep up with conversation. She skipped off happily, calling Esme to give a second opinion.

"Go," Emmett said, giving a mixture of Esme and Rosalie smiles, "he's been pining for you. Don't worry about wedding plans, she'll cool over soon. There's something I wanted to talk to you about really quickly though." I sighed and turned to him.

"On the day, could you do something for me?" he asked, almost sounding embarrassed. I nodded.

"I've already asked Edward if he can play for us, I was wondering if you could too." I knew what he was referring to. Years before all of this, I'd learnt to play the oboe and the flute. **(A/N yeah, so I made this bit up!) **

"Any particular piece?" I asked sweetly, becoming more interested. He slipped a sheet of music onto the table. I took one look at it and nearly died all over again.

"Emmett! I... I can't play this. Are you sure you want me to do this?!" the piece I held in my hand was the piece of music played at their very first wedding. He nodded solemnly. I had to stifle a giggle, serious Emmett was hilarious. He hit me playfully.

"Come on! I'm asking you to do something amazing and beautiful and you're laughing at me!" his voice was deep but relieved.

"Of course I will, just give me time to practice and it should sound good." I said, getting up and taking the music with me.

Rosalie and Esme were talking excitedly and quickly in the kitchen.

"Alice!" Esme said when she spotted me. Can I have no peace?!

"Alice, we've set a date." Esme said. I nodded.

"15th February." Rosalie beamed. Normally this date meant nothing to me, but oddly, at the back of my mind, there was a strange pang of pain and jealousy. Then a normal pang of panic hit me.

"But, that's like a month from now!" I stuttered, trying to fathom it out. They both nodded excitedly. They looked like little kids, enthused by the smallest thing. I laughed nervously, then commenting on dresses and flowers and venues. Bella joined in after a while, really starting to act quite girly. We didn't notice the gathering five men at the doorway. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and even Jacob had congregated at the door, later joined by Renesmee. They sniggered quietly.

"What?" Bella said, quite defiantly. All five of them burst out laughing. Renesmee scuttled forwards to her mother, jumping up to land perfectly straddling her hip. This reminded me of a time a little while ago, just before Eva was coming, when even then, we managed to laugh in the face of fear and the unknown.

Edward was the first to break the split between the genders, shuffling over to Bella. I couldn't quite understand his hostility towards me in particular. He'd take a stance towards everything I said or keep a distance between us. He looked years older when he was upset or scared, the only time a vampire looked distraught. Esme sauntered over to Carlisle, the perfect vision of calm beauty. Emmett and Rosalie met in the middle of the room, melting their bodies into one. Jacob picked up a running Renesmee, whirling her around in the air. Jasper was the last to come over to me. He wrapped his arms around me like he'd never seen me before, yet he held me like he was afraid I could break with one wrong movement. Esme touched my shoulder.

"Go, we don't need you for a while." She said gently, pressing us to go upstairs. We, of course, needed no encouragement. As we walked, we intertwined fingers, touching each other's stone cold rings.

"Is Edward really ok?" I asked, as we sat together on our window seat.

"I can't tell. They're staying in their cottage most of the time. They rang Dartmouth saying that they couldn't come back this term because of family matters." Jasper mused, never breaking touch with my hand.

"I hate seeing him like that, it's scary." I shuddered. Jasper ran his finger over my ruby ring on my left hand. The stone was a perfect tear drop shape, just slightly wider than my finger. He'd bought it for me as our first engagement ring in the late 20's. He had an almost identical ring, but it was different in the fact that the stone was a polished shard of jasper. It was cold and hard, a perfect match with his skin.

"He's very edgy, always shouting. But he's treating Bella like a god. Renesmee is actually coming second for the first time in her life." He said, still in that beautiful musing state where his eyes would wander and then suddenly focus on your face.

"_You_ scared me, you know." He said, squeezing my side. He took the neatly folded note from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Care to explain?" he said, not sounding threatening, but still sincere. I took the paper, my hands shaking slightly.

Jasper,

I can't believe I'm doing this. I never thought it would come to this, but it has so I'm doing this for you. Us. I've gone away to The Walk Hotel, remember it? There's a black leather bag in the bottom of the wardrobe, take it with you. I'll be waiting.

Love you.

Alice

P.S If you need to know anything, talk to Leah.

I folded it again. He took it from my quivering hands.

"Whitlock? What was that all about?" he whispered. I shook my head, turning away from him in shame.

"I don't know, spur of the moment thing." I muttered. His body quivered slightly, laughing.

"Alice, I know you're serious when you use Whitlock." I couldn't help but smile at this remark.

"I was serious, but Emmett and Leah brought me to my senses." We heard a sigh from downstairs. Rosalie. She treated Emmett like a son sometimes, eternally proud.

**A/N So the next chapter is the wedding!!! I was looking forward to the wedding when I wrote it and used to plan it out when I got bored in German. How sad can I get?! **


	16. The wedding

Days passed, filled with wedding chatters and excitement. Before we could stop and think, it was two days away.

"Alice, are you coming? We need to be at the fitters for four." Esme said, bustling Rosalie and Bella towards the door. This was the first time in weeks that I'd seen Bella away from Edward. He was out hunting, carefully escorted by Jasper. Edward was fallible. We couldn't even trust him with Renesmee at the moment.

"Er, no. I'm working on the flowers. Remember you two need to be away from here by seven tonight. Jasper is going with Emmett and Bella is going with Rosalie." I said, gesturing to the small group of my family, assembled by the door.

"Ever the planner." Carlisle laughed. With that, the girls left, leaving me stood with the two boys in the hall.

"Right, Jasper will be back in about half an hour and when he's back, Emmett is leaving with him. Carlisle, you're on flowers with me. Go!" I said, stifling a laugh. Carlisle stepped around me, moving towards the dining table, which was filled with lilies, hyacinths, magnolias and roses. Emmett strode over to me, taking me be the shoulders.

"Thank you. I know it's been hard for you," this hit me like ice in the heart, "so thank you for doing all of this. I'm really looking forward to your piece tomorrow." He smiled. I laughed, if only he knew it was a nervous and bitter sound.

Jasper was back with perfect timing. He and Emmett went to one of Rosalie's many apartments in the city. Rosalie was away at another of her properties with Bella. Edward was doing his only saving grace; playing the piano. It was like everything went away when he played, nothing else mattered. His eyes glazed, his mouth never moving. Carlisle and Esme were still bustling around, but I stood motionless, watching my older adoptive brother play. The music was beautiful, a reminder of happier days. I was hoping that tomorrow might be another one of those days. It was going the right way about it, everything was planned, ready and waiting.

"Edward, get some rest. You're meeting Emmett in the morning." Esme urged. He didn't seem to listen.

"Edward..." I said, touching his arm.

"In a moment." He whispered. His hands slowed. His face was strange, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

I jumped back into action when my phone rang.

"Alice?" Who else? You did ring _my_ phone Rosalie.

"Yes."

"Are you coming in the morning? Or am I coming back to the house?" she was calm but I could detect shades of panic in her voice.

"You're coming here. Your dress is laid out and everything is ready. Emmett's not coming until the ceremony, Jasper's taken the suits," I said, calm as ever, "Calm down! Everything's going to plan." She hung up. Esme laughed.

"She's getting nervous then?"

"Oh yes. Just like all the other weddings, can't keep her nose out of the planning!" I said, but for the first time for months, there was not an ounce of bitterness to my tone.

Sunday 15th February. The wedding. Of course, no sleep had been lost over worrying and the night hadn't cut our time short. Esme and I had been working all night to get the house looking like a respectable wedding venue. Invites had been sent a month before and the guests were ready. Edward left to go with Emmett and Jasper around nine and Rosalie came at nine thirty. She seemed happy and contented. Bella was more nervous.

"How's he been?" she muttered to me when we finally got a minute away from the bride.

"Odd. But definitely better. I think he should be alright today. Just to be sure, keep him at some distance from your parents." I said. I wasn't sure how fallible he was. He could snap at any second. She nodded, obviously pained at the thought. She went back to her duties, clipping and curling Rosalie's hair. I went back to our room, reaching to the top of the wardrobe, pulling down a small grey jewellery box. Only it didn't contain jewellery. It contained my extensive collection of gemstones. I was going to put together a small bag for Rosalie. I picked a mint green satin bag and a handful of appropriate stones. Each stone has a different holistic healing power. I selected ones that would apply for Rosalie. She was humming to herself in the next room, completely oblivious to all the work. Too right, it was her day and she should be enjoying it.

Jasper stuck his head around the door.

"Ready?" he said quietly, smiling. I turned, nodding and smiling. He leaned closer, kissing me on the cheek and he was gone.

"Oh I forgot to mention, Esme wants me and you to greet everyone." He said, his voice flustered, but no change to his face whatsoever. I ran back into the next room, grabbing my dress from the wardrobe. It was a shorter version of Rosalie's; green satin hoop skirt, knee length, and same fabric bodice, covered in Swarovski crystals. My hair didn't take long, taming it slightly and putting in a few small white waxflowers.

"What's the hurry?" Rosalie asked, her hair curled and piled into a lose bun on the back of her head. A band of waxflowers had been braided over the top of her head, like an Alice-band.

"I have to greet with Jasper. They'll be arriving in about fifteen minutes." I said, just finishing adding the delicate flowers to my ebony mass.

"You look lovely." Said Esme, adjusting Bella's hair. I smiled and turned to the door.

"Oh, I want to talk to you, Rosalie, before you go down." I said, turning back. She nodded, obviously curious.

The first to arrive were the Denalis. Perfectly on time and wonderfully formal. Carmen was wearing a floor length crimson dress, perfect for her colouring. Eleazar had a black suit with a white carnation corsage. Tanya and Kate wore different shades of blue. Kate's was lighter, almost aquamarine blue. Tanya wore a slightly longer navy dress with a white band around the waist. Garret was the last to enter, the newest Denali. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a matching carnation corsage.

"Alice! How wonderful to see you again." Eleazar said, bending down to greet me. I felt like a pixie. Kate and Tanya gave warm smiles whilst Carmen was more vocal.

"You look _Hermosa." _She said, Spanish for beautiful. They moved to the living room where they were greeted by Carlisle.

The Clearwaters and Jacob arrived next. Renesmee tottered down the stairs to greet Jacob, in her own little emerald dress. Jacob picked her up and began muttering to her. Leah had caught onto the green and white theme and was dressed in a white dress with scattered green flowers. She smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're back." I knew she meant this on a more personal term. I'd become closer to her over the past months. Seth and Sue look equally smart; I'd never seen Seth so formal. I was glad that Leah had gotten over her aversion to us. It was nice to have her around.

Finally, Renée, Charlie and Phil arrived. Renée was wearing a long black dress, with spots of white lace. The two men wore black suits with white corsages. They were very happy, cheeks pink and beaming. Jasper and I took extra care _not_ to stand in the doorway, as the winter sun shone beautifully. Everyone was ushered outside to the marquee where everything was ready. I disappeared back upstairs to the bride.

"Rosalie?" I tapped her on the shoulder. She was dressed and ready. I gestured for us to go into my bedroom.

"Here." I said, handing her the satin bag.

"What's this?" she laughed.

"Good luck. It's small enough to tuck under your garter. They're holistic therapy stones. Four of them. Blue lace agate for courage. Tiger eye for confidence. Goldstone for ambition and jasper for soothing the nerves." I smiled at the last one.

"I think we've got our own helper for that," she giggled and took the bag, "thank you. I believe in it just as much as you so I hope they see me right." She said. Bella knocked on the door.

"Ready?" she said. Rosalie took a deep breath and nodded. I handed her her lily and rose bouquet and she stepped to the door.

"Ready." She whispered.

Everyone was waiting outside. Edward was playing the massive white grand piano, a variation on the song that I'd be playing later. The song was Debussy's Valse Romantique. Rosalie had wanted to keep everything traditional so opted for Edward's semi-professional playing. The weather was being very inconvenient, so we had to steer very well clear of the light.

Emmett was stood at the front of the three rows of seating, dressed from head to toe in black and white; black suit with white shirt, jacket complete with white rose corsage. He turned to Rosalie, smiling. Bella and I headed the parade of green dresses as the official bride's maids. Rosalie had chosen Esme as maid of honour and Renesmee was the flower girl. Carlisle stood as best man, accompanied by Jasper and later Edward. Rosalie smiled a perfectly symmetrical smile. Her perfect day was panning out just how it should do. Edward finished playing and joined the others. Rosalie stood still in her place, as Esme, Bella, Renesmee and I passed.

"Thank-you." She whispered as I passed. I knew exactly what she was referring to. We stood in a line of height order as the ceremony started.

'I do's' were spoken and rings were exchanged. For the first day in about six months, Jasper didn't have to use his gift to influence the moods. Renée got all emotional and so did Sue. It wasn't even their family! But apparently weddings were meant to do that to people. Emmett's only input to the wedding was the vows. He'd written his own over the past three weeks. Rosalie wrote hers too but it was Emmett's idea. All the guests were hurried inside while the remaining four Cullens, Bella and Edward and me and Jasper, rearranged the marquee into an appropriate dancing area. Edward had sheet music by the dozen to play, another of Rosalie's ideas. We called them back in for the first dance. The music was Les Jours Tristes by Yann Tierson. They danced beautifully in waltzing circles, a perfect vision of black and green. Gradually, everyone else joined. Carlisle and Esme first, then Bella and Edward. Jasper pressed his hand firmly into the small of my back, twirling me around to face him.

"You've done her proud." He said quietly. I smiled, secretly elated. His dancing had improved, still the traditional southern gentleman underneath.

Visions flashed. A small girl, telling me something. As she did, the whole family turned on me. I had to blink hard to keep myself looking normal. Jasper instinctively took a stronger hold on my back and hips.

"I'm fine." I whispered. He didn't look convinced but was called to dance with Rosalie. Emmett took me just as Jasper had, but he swamped me.

"Smile, Alice. Your expression could kill." He laughed. I smiled, Jasper working from the other side of the floor.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just glad that today is just as perfect as you imagined." I said sweetly. He melted. Even tough talking Emmett had a soft side. The way he looked at Rosalie was amazing. His general personality was very confident and care-free but he had this side to him. A side which was only revealed by Rosalie. I looked across at her. She was laughing, smiling, her green dress floating round her effortlessly.

"How is she?" I asked, turning my focus back onto Emmett.

"In heaven. I still haven't told her where we're going on our honeymoon yet. Are you going to get your oboe soon? I'm looking forward to your piece." He winked at the end, as Jasper tapped him on the shoulder. He smiled as he stepped back into Rosalie's path. I was actually dreading it now. I excused myself to go and get my oboe. Jasper followed closely.

"Anything to worry about?" he said, out of earshot. I shook my head but I wasn't so sure.

"Just to me safe, I think that we should cut the last few hours off the reception. We don't quite know what will happen yet." I said, still walking to our room. He nodded. I picked up the oboe, my hands shaking.

"Stop," he said, taking my hands, "you'll be fine. Don't worry." He said. He smiled, covering me with calm. His gift was a wonder and a blessing. I breathed out, a contented sigh.

"Ok." I said, springing out of the room and dancing down the stairs.

Everyone watched intently as I played the song for them. Emmett had to stop Rosalie from crying, for obvious reasons, but they were both thrilled. Jasper beamed like a proud parent. My music was bewitching, even to me. Maybe too much. It triggered thoughts in my mind and they triggered visions. It was going to happen in an hour. I had to get Rosalie away, I couldn't spoil this for her. When I finished playing and bowed gracefully, I pulled her, Emmett and Carlisle with me. Jasper was explaining to the guests, a rather fabricated story, and Edward had explained to Esme and Bella.

"You have to go now, something's going to happen and I don't want to ruin your day." I said quickly. They both understood and got changed as fast as vampires should.

"Thank you so much." Emmett said, just before they left.

"Can I keep the stones for the honeymoon?" Rosalie said, trying to lighten the mood. I nodded and laughed. All the guests came to wave them off and in turn they left. All apart from Jacob and Leah.

"What's going on?" Leah started. I opened my mouth to explain but Edward cut me short.

"It's best you don't know. Just patrol the borders." He reasoned. They nodded and left. The four girls left changed out of the green dresses and the three boys cleared the garden. Bella was explaining to Renesmee as they changed whereas I was focussing on any new visions. Nothing. Nothing at all. I tried not to worry, just to concentrate on the upcoming worry.

I heard my name called just before the incident would happen. Maggie.

"Alice. I've got something to tell you and it's urgent." She said in her perfect Irish accent.

"What is it Maggie?" I said, being warily cautious of her connection with Cal.

"Eva's sister. She's not dead. Eva lied, Eva was transformed by the time the child was ready to die. She transformed her too. Her sister is coming, she wants to find you. Don't underestimate her." Maggie babbled. I knew she wouldn't lie. She was practically hysterical, collapsing in my arms.

"Maggie, how do you know?" I prised her from her clasp on me.

"Cal." She breathed. I nodded.

"Thank you. I'll tell-"

"Don't!" she shouted, "It's best if only you are expecting her." She finished.

"I have to go. Just be ready." She said, turning. He red curls disappeared into the distance. I wasn't ready but I knew I had to be. Jasper was waiting. I ran to him, wanting the last few minutes of protection. He held me gently against him. I buried my head into his collarbone. Edward walked past, touching me on the shoulder.

"Ready for this?" he said, obviously aware of the problem. I nodded, my family falling into hunting crouches around me.

"Ready." I whispered, just as my sister had done before one of the most important moments of her life. Maybe this would be the same for me.

"Ready," I whispered again, "Effy."

**A/N So... what did you think?! Reviews welcome!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Effy

I don't know where the name came from. It was like a door opened in my mind. I don't know where she came from either. She was just like a smaller version of Eva; blonde, slim, perfectly smooth English accent.

"Hello." She said basically. Carlisle and Edward bristled behind me. The light was fading but her skin was still amazingly bright. Jasper held back the protective males behind him, silencing them with one arm. Bella was the most open minded, still crouched but not as hostile.

"What-" Esme started.

"-do I want? Is that what you're asking?" she seemed amused. Esme was more sceptical now.

"Look, I've just come to see what my sister has been raving on about. Her pride and joy, you lot are. To be honest, I can't see why. You're just regular vampires, with that exception," she said gesturing to Renesmee, "I don't care about gifts or relationships blah blah blah. Eva's probably been boring you with her stories again."

"You're supposed to be dead." Bella tried to reason.

"Ha! What a nice welcome. Well, I expect my sister has taken advantage again, hasn't she? Alice? What's she been telling you?" she stared at me, her black eyes focussing on my face.

"Well, she told me that you died and Alistair found her. She's very skilled and..." I trailed off as Effy started to laugh.

"It's a mask. The song? The song that she sang invited you in. She pulled you to a blanket of lies. You believed her because she had you under some sort of trance. She's not that talented. She can only track and sing. Cal is more dangerous than she is, she's just got a temper on her." Effy explained.

"You never told us your name." Edward said.

"Effy. But you should already know that." She said to Edward.

"Why is Cal more dangerous?" Esme asked.

"He's kinder. He can be quite two-faced. Don't trust him with anything. Eva just needs to get off her high horse." How English she was.

"So answer the question properly. What do you want?" Carlisle challenged.

"A talk and also to see if you knew where she is. I haven't seen her in weeks." She said, now sounding more concerned.

"We don't know where she is. But why did you come today of all days?" Esme said, almost distraught now.

"Alice? Didn't you work it out? When Rosalie told you the day of her wedding, that pang of pain in your mind. This day means something to you." Effy said, moving closer to me.

"Yes. But why?" I whispered. I felt alone, stood the closest to this small girl with the power.

"It was the day I was transformed." She smiled.

"I think you should just go." Esme said, moving closer to Effy, pushing her back. Effy stood her ground, pushing back.

"Go." Esme cautioned. Effy shook her head laughing.

"Where are you fighters? Honeymooning? I'm sad I missed it." She said, laughing. She lunged for Esme. We all took a few steps back, dropping into low hunting crouches.

"Challenging? Well, who could say that this wasn't expected." She said, mirroring our positions.

We stood spread out in two rough lines; Edward, Jasper and I in the front and the other three behind. Effy suppressed a giggle. She straightened up.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here for answers." She said, turning and leaving.

"Oh, word of warning. She'll be back when she finds out I've been here." She said and then she sauntered off. Everyone sighed.

"Not nearly as bad as expected." Bella said, ushering Renesmee to the house.

"I don't know..." Jasper spoke for the first time. No one seemed to listen, just going about their own business. Only I remained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Probably nothing to worry about... I'll tell you later." He said, frowning. Edward coughed.

"I think now might be b-" he started, striding towards the two of us.

"Shut it." Jasper said, turning a menacing glance towards him. Edward backed off, turning to Bella. He whispered something in her ear and they departed with some speed to their cottage. Jasper turned the other way, hopping up through our open window. I stood alone in the garden, the picture of exasperation and confusion.

Jasper was sat on our bed, scrolling down some internet page, with a book in the other hand.

"Was she wearing something on her neck?" he asked me.

"Erm... yes I think so." I said, trying to fathom out what he was saying.

"She was wearing goldstone." Renesmee said. No-one had noticed her stood by the door.

"How do you know that?" I said in shear awe.

"I just pay attention." She said, her eyes sparkling.

"Goldstone..." Jasper said, shaking the book. It opened on the exact right page.

"Ah. Goldstone – Vitality-" he started.

"Ambition and drive." I finished. Renesmee laughed. I shuddered.

"What?" Jasper's eyes shot to my face, I had his undivided attention.

"Just something Maggie said. She said 'don't underestimate her'." I explained, still frowning through the confusion.

"Just like Victoria." Jasper said, his vampire memory clear as a bell. I gulped and nodded.

"Victoria...?" Renesmee questioned. She was so much more grown up since she'd been to Dartmouth.

"Long before your time." Jasper laughed, turning and smiling at her but when he turned back to me his face was sincere.

Edward called Renesmee from downstairs. Not a moment too soon in my opinion but she had been a great help. Jasper turned away from the work and turned all his attention onto me.

"Are you alright with all of this?" he asked, sidling up to me. I nodded but he could tell I was lying. He slid his arms around my waist, kissing the top of my head. I sighed.

"This can't be happening." I said, in complete disbelief.

"Unfortunately it is. But your belief is a gift in itself." Jasper soothed. I touched the ruby ring on my finger. This stone was said to increase my passion, devotion and courage. His hand stayed firmly round my waist like a whale bone corset. I'd had experience of them. I closed my eyes, concentrating on her every move.

"What did you mean by 'I don't know'." I suddenly recalled.

"Well, she's strange. Like... I don't know. I believe Maggie about the 'underestimate her' thing. She seems pretty harmless but she looked strange. She was more confident than Eva. She was giving off odd emotions." He explained, obviously trying not to upset me.

"Is that the whole truth?" I said, facing him now. He opened his mouth and I gave a rumbling growl.

"Alright!" he said, hopping back, "She loved the feeling of deceit. Going behind their backs." He said.

"Jasper, what if she does that to us?"

Rosalie called that night.

"Mauritius?! Alice, why didn't you tell me?" she squealed.

"It was a surprise! Like it?" I said, secretly elated that my plans had gone well.

"What do you think?! Hang on, Emmett wants a word." She said, handing the phone over.

"Did everything go ok?" he sounded concerned. I hesitated.

"I'll tell you when you get back. I don't want to spoil it for you." I said, lowering my tone. Carlisle gave a small cough from behind me, gesturing for me to join him.

"Sorry Emmett, I have to go. Speak soon." I hung up, not waiting for an answer.

"Alice, I'd like a word." Carlisle said, falling into step with me.

"Not a whole family thing, just you?" I said, wincing away from the thought.

"Yes. Just me." He said, reassuringly. I relaxed, swinging my step slightly. The sky was clouding grey outside, storms threatening.

"Do you have any idea about what is actually happening and going to happen?" No point at beating about the bush, Carlisle. I took a deep breath.

"Well, there are a few clear facts. Eva's supposedly dead sister has told us that Eva has lied. We now know that Eva is weak, just has a sharp tongue and strong personality. We also know to be very careful of the two newest members of her clan." I sounded like I was stating the facts for a murder trial. Carlisle seemed slightly confused by the last statement.

"I met Maggie earlier. She told me not to underestimate Effy. Effy also told us that Cal is stronger than we think. So I think that it is clear that Eva is just a mask, a weak disguise. She just has more confidence about her." I concluded. Carlisle nodded, taking it all in.

"Why did Maggie come?" he asked, after a few moments of deliberation.

"Just to warn us. At least there are a few shards of loyalty left in _that_ clan." I muttered. Liam and Siobhan seemed irrelevant to the plot but in any case Maggie still had the decency to warn us.

"But what's Maggie to the European's?" he asked, still slightly confused.

"Mate to Cal." I replied simply. Carlisle nodded. A massive crack of thunder boomed outside. Fork lightening pierced the sky, winding its way down to a nearby tree.

"Bad storm." I observed. Rain was pouring down and the sky was almost black.

"Worst in a few years." Esme said. She was waiting in a doorway at the bottom of the long white hallway that we had been walking down. Carlisle increased his pace, joining her at the bottom. They went off, hand in hand. Once again, I was left standing alone and confused in the blinding mix of black and white light.

**A/N Sorry my chapters are a bit short right now, but I have my reasons for cutting them off. Hope you liked my little intro to Effy here! Review!!!! **


	18. Belated wedding gifts

Rosalie phoned _again _after about 3am.

"Good night?" I said, trying to sound interested.

"Hmmm, well, wedding favours on a beach? Sound good to you?" she said sweetly. Who knows what was going through _her _mind. I laughed nervously.

"I shall have to remember that for next time..." she said, obviously thinking aloud.

"Next time?! How many weddings are you planning this year?" I said, flicking through a book perched on my lap.

"Oh, not for at least 10 years. If anyone should be getting married this year I think it should be you and Jasper." I could tell she was already planning.

"Not yet!" I laughed, although secretly that would be quite nice.

"Alright! Anyway, I have to go." She said dreamily. Her mind was obviously wandering again.

"Speak to you tomorrow?" I said.

"Yep." She hung up this time. You didn't have to have an amazing imagination to know what she was about to do.

The storm cleared, leaving soaked forests and fresh air behind. Everything seemed pretty back to normal; Carlisle and Esme pottering about, doing normal amounts of obsessive cleaning, Edward and Bella completely in love, always cooing over Renesmee and of course Jasper and I, sat doing almost nothing, occasionally talking. I kept myself occupied by doing a spot of decorating. And furniture shopping. And landscaping. Oh come on. When I decorate, I go all out. I was giving Emmett and Rosalie a belated wedding present by redecorating their almost pristine room. Variations on white and blue; white wooden double bed, desk and wardrobe, blue bed clothes and paintings hung on the wall. Jasper helped with the paintings. His artistic skills knew no limits. Three large canvases covered the white walls, all painted by him.

"You've done them proud again." He said as I put the finishing touches to the room.

"You think?" I said, cocking my head to one side and squinting.

"Yes! They'll be over the moon." He said, brimming with nurturing compassion. I smiled, contented. My work there was done, so to speak. I stepped over to the wardrobe.

"What do you think of this lot?" I said, opening the door to reveal a whole new wardrobe.

"Alice! What have you done!" Jasper laughed. I could tell it wasn't an angry tone, he was simply amused at my over the top ways.

"They needed a new look." I shrugged, tugging at one of Rosalie's new dresses. This was my version of therapy.

"But I seriously need your opinion. I'm not the best at Emmett's clothes." I pulled him towards the wardrobe.

"He'll be thrilled, honestly. You've got better taste than him sometimes." Jasper said, reassuringly.

"Your paintings contributed." I said, approvingly.

"Paint what you feel." He shrugged, flashing me my favourite smile. I giggled.

A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Jasper? Can I have a word please?" Carlisle pushed his head round the door, Esme in tow. Jasper agreed obediently.

"Honestly! What is going on?!" I said. Esme moved closer into the room and to me.

"Who knows. Carlisle and his theories." Esme said, giving a long and withering look. I shrugged again.

"Obviously." Truth was, I hadn't a clue of the plans, and _I_ could see these things.

I pressed him for details for the rest of the day.

"There's really nothing to worry about, Alice." This was Carlisle in his annoyingly calm mood.

"You know I'll just ask someone else." I warned.

"I know you Alice. Of course you will." He stifled a laugh. His patronising tone annoyed me. I stormed off, seeking help from someone who would actually give me answers. Jasper.

"What've you been planning?" I said, leaning up on the doorframe of our room.

"You've already asked him, haven't you?" Jasper said, not looking up from his work. Was I really that predictable?

"I just want answers." I said, perfectly calm.

"Alright." He said, patting a corner of the immaculate silk bed, a gesture for me to join him. I did, bemused by his reactions.

"What do you want to know?" he asked sweetly.

"Everything. What are all the little chats about? Why are you suddenly interested in Effy's behaviour? And why the sudden artistic streak?" I said, paying impulsive attention to his paper. It was an impeccable drawing of... me. Me facing Effy.

"Well, the chats. They are about what is happening. Carlisle is sure that you didn't tell him everything and I assured him that you did. The interest in Effy is only healthy. I'm just intrigued by her," a sudden pang of jealousy hit me, "Like I said, only healthy." He said again, looking up at my face. He brushed a few stray strands of ebony hair from my face. I couldn't meet his gaze.

"And the artistic streak. Well, you are certainly providing me with some inspiration." He said wistfully. I gave a bewildered giggle and then a sigh.

"What are you thinking?" he said.

"Nothing really. I'm just so tired, I don't have the energy to think." I said, gazing at the paper in front of me.

"Emmett and Rose are back tomorrow. Well, actually more like today." Jasper said, glancing at the clock with showed it to be 4 am. I sat back on the bed, my head and shoulders resting on the mound of pillows. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my stomach. The only sounds were Jasper's pencil rubbing against the page, hushed voices from downstairs and the occasional bird outside. This was it, my life was practically back to normal.

Why does nothing last in this house? Emmett and Rosalie burst back into the subdued house at around nine o'clock. Rosalie was brimming with happiness and Emmett was constantly smiling. Bella and Rosalie chatted away like maniacs, sometimes adding Renesmee into the conversation. Emmett, Edward and Jasper also chatted about random males facts whereas Carlisle, Esme and I acted at the parents. We calmed them all down, hurrying them around, sporadically asking the odd question. But as they reached the stairs, I slipped back into my excited ways.

"Come on, there's one more present." I said, tugging lightly at Emmett's hand.

"Alice..." he said, in a playful growl. I lead them to their newly decorated room.

"Take a look." I said, just as we reached the door. Rosalie pushed open the door, to reveal the newly painted and decorated room. Then the family fell silent.

I was just about ready to make a fast grab for Jasper but Rosalie broke the silence.

"Alice! This is amazing!" she squealed, heading for me. The sound as she crashed into me could have passed off as a million doors slamming at once.

"Good, I thought it was a bad silence." I said, as Rosalie engulfed me.

"No, it's one of complete awe." Emmett said, now breaking into the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

"I can't believe it!" Edward said. I'd forgotten that this was the first time he and Bella had seen it. Esme and Carlisle beamed at me, proud as ever. I felt Jasper's appreciative arm curl around my waist.

"I told you they'd like it." He whispered in my ear. Again, the elation returned.

"The canvases?" Rosalie asked.

"Mine." Jasper said, almost embarrassed. Now it was my turn to feel proud. His work was very apt for the modern feel to the room. The colours were simple and the pictures were large and abstract. Rosalie hugged Jasper and I, engulfing us both in smothering kindness.

"Call it a belated wedding present." Jasper managed to choke out between iron embraces. Rosalie flitted around like an excited child, Emmett over-seeing everything happily.

"Wardrobe." I whispered to Emmett as the hugs and smiles subsided. He strode to the door, pulling at it surprisingly tentatively. Rosalie looked to both of us as Jasper quickly pointed the finger to me.

"All Alice." He said. Thanks, Jazz. Another round of choking hugs.

"Let's leave them to enjoy it in peace." Carlisle said, ushering us closer to the door. Too right, I thought that they definitely deserved it after all of the previous year or so.

"Their room was amazing!" Bella said, coming up behind us.

"Thanks." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"No, really. It looked as if you both put a lot of thought into it." Edward said. He was much better lately. He wasn't as highly strung, not as nervy. He'd occupied himself with gathering a large collection of Debussy piano pieces and playing them to perfection. With this being Edward, this took him about 2 hours a piece. Typical, not just a pretty face, hey?

Visions came thick and fast the next day. Nothing untoward so I didn't tell anyone. Edward and Bella were mainly staying in their cottage so I didn't have him interfering. With the two lovebirds back everything was normal. Normal being Jasper and Emmett play-fighting whilst Rosalie and I sat and chatted about... well, anything really. Emmett was his usual self when Jasper won; huffy and despondent but when he saw Rosalie his face cleared like the sky after a storm.

"Wedding photos!" I declared, bringing a fat brown envelope into the living room. I put the contents onto the coffee table. Rosalie and Esme descended, chatting wildly, their voices sometimes resembling those of birds. I immediately took a step back, watching over them. This was the first time I'd been on my own for weeks. Jasper and Emmett had gone hunting with Carlisle and Bella. Edward was teaching Renesmee how to hunt for her own food, 'a milestone in her upbringing' apparently. It meant nothing to me really, just another of our kind learning our ways.

The final pictures were chosen and framed. All done within the hour. That was the plus side of doing things at vampire speed; they were over and done with in a short amount of time. The four hunters returned, refreshed and golden. Part of me loathed them but another part of me knew that I almost had a duty of care to the family. But they smelt so good! They smelt clean, fresh. Jasper's eyes almost glowed amber in the light.

"Good hunt?" I said, skipping up to the four of them.

"Amazing." Emmett beamed.

"Better than ever." Agreed Bella.

"Very good for the time of year." Carlisle said.

"Good... what's the matter?" Jasper said, noticing my rather clouded expression.

"What? Er, nothing. Good, you all look a lot better for it." I said, quickly avoiding the subject that Cal would be crossing our border in around four hours.

"You should have been with us." Bella said as she brushed past me, heading for the living room. She and Emmett breezed past whereas Carlisle and Jasper lingered.

"Really nothing?" they pressed.

"Not now." I whispered in a grave, rumbling pitch.

"Yes." Carlisle matched my pitch. Jasper edged closer to me.

"It's alright, I'm here." He whispered just to me. I know that sounds odd and cheesy but it seriously made me feel better.

"It's Cal. He's going to cross our border. I think he's just hunting, nothing to worry about..." I trailed off, realising that I'd managed to fill the room within seconds.

"Nothing to worry about?" Bella echoed. I closed my eyes, wishing for a few minutes that I _wasn't_ surrounded by a house full of vampires with almost unparallel senses.

"Alice, what are you-" Bella started, reacting worse than anyone else.

"Don't." Carlisle said, sensing my awkwardness.

"But I just don't know-" she carried on.

"Stop Bella." Emmett said.

"It's just that-" she was defiant today. No more words came but a deep growl resounded from Jasper.

"You've said enough. She does what she does for a reason." Esme reasoned.

"No, my daughter is out there today. She could have been seriously-" when would she ever shut up.

"Give it a rest Bells." Emmett said, his booming voice ruling over everyone else's. She opened her mouth to protest but Jasper growled again, silencing her.

"Bella? What have you been saying?" Edward's smooth voice reached the kitchen. He took one look at me and sighed. Because of course, she was the apple of his eye. He could forgive murder if she did it, she was perfect in every sense. He might as well have just stabbed me with ragged ice, it would've hurt less. The crowd of people spilt leaving Jasper and I stood alone in the kitchen.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Bad moods?" I said. He flinched. That's a yes I'm guessing.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this without going mental." He whispered, only for my ears. I turned to face him. He looked limp, helpless.

"It's messed up. All of it. Completely messed up." He repeated over and over. I was shocked; I'd never seen him like this. I pulled him closer to me but his body remained rigid.

"Jasper..." I curled my arms around his waist. He opened his mouth and gasped.

"It carries on. They're happy. All of them. Happy with this life." He said, frowning.

"Jazz, you're scaring me." I said.

"I know," he laughed ruefully, "Sorry. I just can't understand them sometimes."

"Come on." I said, pulling him towards the stairs.

**A/N So yeah, I made up the whole Jasper being an artist malarkey but hey, it worked. Hope you liked the little spot of Alice decorating here! **


	19. Time limit

"I'm sorry about earlier." Bella said, a few hours later.

"You don't have to explain. Just remember that she knows what she's doing." Jasper said. He was blocking me from Bella's view. I was tired of all of this. Bella's scent and footsteps receded.

"Thank-you." I said, my body filling with sadness.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." Jasper said, jumping towards me as my face clouded with sorrow.

"But it's not. Cal's coming with a warning. He's warning us of a battle." I said, turning to Jasper and hiding my face. I began to cry, longing for those care-free days back again. Footsteps ran up the stairs and hands rapped on the door. I let out a choked sob.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it." Jasper said. He stepped back to the door and then outside of the room his voice continued to sound.

"_Carlisle heard and has gone with Emmett and Bella to look for Cal." _Esme was saying.

"_Just don't disturb her. She's pretty upset and shaken by everything."_

"_Well let me know if you need anything."_ Esme sauntered off. She was now going downstairs and going to talk to Rosalie who will understand and say that she'll do anything she can. Stupid visions. Jasper curved back round the door.

"Alice..." he started, his expression softening. I dissolved into feeble sobs, wishing I was anywhere else but here. He didn't say anything else, he just sat with me on the bed, cradling me in his arms and humming softly. I clung onto him, savouring his protection.

"Why won't it stop? Why won't it go away?" I said, my head resting just below his shoulder.

"Because everything happens for a reason. This would've happened sooner or later." He murmured in my ear. He tilted my chin towards his face.

"We'll deal with it. We'll get through it." He said, defiantly. I coiled my arms around his back, knotting my hands in his jumper.

"I sincerely hope we do." I whispered, not so sure.

Indecision. Blindness. Two things that got on my nerves greatly. Carlisle returned, telling everyone of the happenings and so on.

"They're not happy. We're not cooperating so they are going to move onto the nearest coven." He said, the vision of calm.

"The Denalis." Edward said for him.

"But why the battle?" Esme said, slightly confused.

"They know that we're close with them. They know that we won't let it happen without disagreement." Carlisle continued.

"They're still newborns, they live for the fight." Emmett laughed ruefully. Carlisle looked pained to tell us the next part. He'd devised perfect battle plans, aided by Emmett. This type of situation didn't suit him. His elation vanished and was replaced by sincerity. Jasper's military side appeared again, organising the family into the requisite groups.

"What about Jacobs pack?" Rosalie proposed.

"No. Not again." Bella growled. Rosalie backed down.

"But they have to know. They won't take kindly to three new vampires on their territory." Rosalie reasoned, her mature side showing.

"I'll tell Leah." I said in a small voice. Jasper shot me a proud and grateful look. I got up from the table, leaving the kitchen and stepping outside. The air was fresh and clean but the sky was grey. I searched for Leah for a short amount of time, finding her by a river. She was crouched next to something.

"Leah?" I said, approaching slowly.

"Oh Alice. Have you got any idea what this is?" she picked up a small piece of green stone.

"Erm, it's unakite. Healing stone. It increases grounding and balances physical emotions." I stammered. I breathed in the scent that was swirling around it. Cal.

"Leah, there's stuff you need to know. There's going to be three nomad vampires passing through here in a few days." I started to explain.

"But they're not just passing through, are they? There's going to be a battle and Bella has said that we're not to be involved. We'll stand back on this one but we are there if necessary." She said, reading me like a book.

"Yes." I sighed, happy that I didn't have to relay everything to her.

"Bella doesn't keep very quiet when it comes to Jacob." Leah said, trying to lift the mood.

"Thank you. I should get back to them. I just wanted to make sure that you knew." I said, turning back in the direction of the house.

"Good luck." She said, touching my arm reassuringly.

There was an oppressing mood around the house. Everyone spoke with sincerity, never truly smiled.

"Alice?" Rosalie cornered me.

"Rosalie. Are you alright? You look so downcast." I said, showing sisterly concern.

"Yeah. It's just a reminder of how dangerous our life is." She said, turning back to Emmett. He put an arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. I saw her shoulders heave through a deep and meaningful sigh.

"Everything ok?" Edward asked. I nodded, forcing a smile.

"Alice, we need your help. Do you know exactly when they will come?" Esme said, trying not to cause me anymore depression. I sighed, closing my eyes. The sky was black, fork lightening piercing the atmosphere.

"She doesn't half pick her days." I muttered.

"What?" Seven pairs of eyes focussed on my face.

"When the storm arrives, so will they." I concluded.

**A/N I hate myself for putting up a short chapter, and I mean a really short chapter but the next one is important! **


	20. The imposing battle

How true that was. It took a day for the storm to properly take hold. This was just long enough for the family to be perfect in all techniques and know they're battle plans and partners. Carlisle had split the family into four pairs, governed by talents. He'd put one gifted with one non gifted, a perfectly fair fight. Renesmee had been sent to the Clearwaters; Bella thought that she didn't need to see this at her age. Who knows why, she'd met the Volturi. I had been put with Emmett, Rosalie with Edward, Bella with Carlisle and Jasper with Esme. Rosalie was the first to notice the storm closing in.

"It's time!" she yelled from downstairs. A look of panic crossed Jasper's face.

"Calm," I said, rubbing his arm, "You'll be fine. We'll all do this." I wished that I was a sure as I sounded. I was sure that in my head everyone had a path. Everyone had a future, a fixed path. But I wasn't sure of anything these days. Murmured 'good lucks' and hugs were being shared downstairs. I touched my light chain on my neck, a constant reminder of the protection that now curved around me. It was tearing Jasper apart, knowing that he couldn't fight my battles. But I knew that he had amounts of respect for my fighting techniques.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, just as we set off. I nodded and this time I meant it. He looked reassured. We took our places in the familiar clearing, fighting yet another battle.

"They're ready for us again." Eva tutted as she entered the clearing, followed closely by Cal and then Effy.

"I can't help saying that you've brought this on yourself." Cal said slightly amused.

"Oh they know that. Look at them, all glum yet quite fierce." Effy almost laughed.

"We still don't quite understand." Edward started out, standing at a central point in our formation.

"It's simple." Eva rolled her eyes.

"You don't cooperate so we show you what happens to people who are disobedient." Cal finished for her. She shot him an annoyed look.

"Wait. What about the Denalis?!" Esme said, almost outraged.

"A smoke screen. We knew that that would shake you up a bit." Effy said, still laughing.

"How could you do that?" Bella hissed. Jasper flinched behind me. Effy was still smiling, amused by our emotions.

"Ah well, you lot asked for it. Your perfect ways and sweet conversation. You had it coming." Eva said, as we all dropped into crouches.

Eva was the first to spring, hungry for the fight. She went for Rosalie. Big mistake; Rosalie squared her shoulders, making her body into a stubborn wall. Eva hit her with full force, crashing like boulders. Edward stood out of the way and then intervened when Eva took a step back. She reached for him, grasping as his face. He hit her aside with one arm. She stood up in the blink of an eye, undeterred. She sprung again, going for Edward. Rosalie moved fast darting in front of her and knocking her off balance. She snarled but it was an empty, hurt sound.

Cal used the distraction of the fight to get over to Emmett. He sprung from behind, taking me by surprise. Emmett knocked him aside, hitting him hard in the chest. Cal hissed, sinking into a deep into a crouch. Emmett grinned, baring his teeth. Cal sprung, curving round Emmett, like he had no spine. He reached for me, grabbing with splayed hands. I smiled, dodging to the right and letting him crash to the ground once more. He turned to me, hissing and snarling. Something about him was strange. It was like Jasper's gift only it didn't calm you, it controlled you. I had to fight the compelling urge to step aside.

"Emmett!" I hissed. He turned to me, still grinning maliciously.

"Can you feel it? Don't let him control you." I murmured quickly. I noticed a stone glinting around his neck. Another piece of unakite hung daintily from a thick gold chain. I stopped, standing stock still. My eyes closed and hands flexed. I bit back the venom swelling in my mouth.

I was jerked back into action when I was hit by Cal. Emmett had launched himself at him, knocking him brutally to the ground. A flailing arm hit my leg, knocking me strangely off balance. I'd never lost my balance before, ever.

"Alice?! What's got into you?" Rosalie muttered from behind me.

"I have no clue. Just don't look at his pendant directly." I said, bracing myself for direct impact from Cal. He launched himself at me, arms apart, aiming to knock me down. I dodged again, remembering the last time I'd fought like this. The fight with Victoria's newborns was fresh in my mind, techniques, sounds, smells, names, colours. They all came flooding back now, assistance that was definitely needed at this point in time.

A sharp hiss came from behind me, making me jump. Bella and Eva were facing each other, pacing in a circle. For some reason, Edward was taking a back seat on this. On a normal day, he would be trying to protect his precious wife so much, he'd put his own life on the line. But today, he was stood right back, almost ram-rod straight. Bella's hiss was now turning into words. They were barely audible but the hum of her lips moving was quite unnerving. Eva looked focussed but her face was cracking, a perfect vision of how Effy had described her. She was the first to break the tension, leaping towards Bella. Instead of dodging her, she took the same approach as Emmet; taking the brunt of the impact and fighting with full force.

Amazingly, Effy was still sat quietly. She looked as if she was an umpire, watching the most vicious game of tennis. Jasper was avoiding her like the plague, understandably. Rosalie had joined Emmett behind me, unleashing her full emotions into the battle. She looked the part fighting with him. She had the agility and he had the strength. She acted as the distraction and he went for the obvious kill. Cal wasn't really suffering but he was definitely tiring. Rosalie's distraction method of turning him round in endless circles was working well, and Emmett's attack method's of turning himself into a flying squirrel was also working. Cal seemed to be spending more time on the floor then standing up.

Suddenly there was a scream of pain from Esme. She'd been hit by Eva who was still scuffling with Bella. Nothing to serious, but I expected to see her with broken bones. Carlisle made a swift movement over to her, taking her arm gently. Coincidently, it was the same arm that she was scarred from previous battles with this small coven. Carlisle shook her arm, one fleeting and considered movement, which moved Esme's elbow back into position. His faced was crossed with looks of emotional pain and regret; he obviously didn't relish the thought of hurting her. Who would?

Eva screeched, now in the clutches of Edward and Jasper. Bella had moved back and was now focussing on Effy. Edward was inches from her face, baring his teeth and snarling. Both of the challenging Europeans were now struggling. This was the turning point for Effy. When she saw her 'family' not coping, she rose from her position, turning her attention on me. She leant into me, inhaling deeply.

"Why did you have to do this to all of them? " she said, sneering at Eva.

"Weakness." She gasped.

"Oh for god's sake," she muttered, "STOP!" the last word was a deep shout, too deep for her small physique.

"God! You lot, fighting like newborns. My sister has done it again. She's not told you the significance of the scars that you all seem to have." Effy said. I was stunned by her apparent authority.

"Eva? Care to explain it?" Cal said, almost spiteful.

"Haven't you noticed it by now?!" she said, a pained scream. We all shook our heads.

"Look at the bitten one. Tell me what you see." She said, still the same broken and empty sound. We all looked. Jasper's blemished skin revealed the mystifying truth. Eva's bite mark was smaller yet whiter. It looked like a sliver of glass, imprinted on his blotched skin.

"Our venom-" she started, seeming slightly impatient.

"Is different. You are hybrids. Your venom is different to every vampire around the world." Edward finished for her. She nodded but her normally triumphant face fell.

Edward hissed sharply. He tensed ready to launch himself towards Cal. Cal was smiling wryly, almost laughing.

"Counsel, please. I'll let you have time to understand our thinking." He said, gesturing for us to join together. Carlisle called us into a close huddle, bracing us all for Edward's knowledge.

"They know everything about how we work. They're going soon but they won't go until they've taken or at least seriously injured one of us. She's going to pick us off, one by one, focussing on our strengths." He stammered, not looking at any of us.

"Alright." Carlisle said.

"I don't want all of you to be here..." Esme said, but I wasn't listening. Something was pulling at me. Scents crossed my lungs, washing aroma's of human and something like a cat. The venom swelled and it was too much for my hungry body. I sprang in the direction of the scent. Carlisle jumped in front of me, knocking me out of the way.

"Alice! Concentrate, please." He said, steering me back to the family group.

"We're not splitting the group. We fight the way we are meant to." Emmett said, defiantly. Edward, Jasper and Bella seconded his notion, leaving Esme, Rosalie and I, stood motionless.

"Ok. Let's do it." Rosalie whispered. She looked shocked, even when Emmett kissed her. Her face was glazed, a mask of shock covering it. Carlisle stayed close to Esme, never leaving her side. Edward let Bella take a front stance, frantically talking her through gift techniques. Jasper moved to me, staring into my eyes.

"I'll help you but let you do this." He whispered. I was grateful for his loyalty, but secretly, I wanted him to protect me.

"Alright, we are ready." Carlisle said, straightening.

"Well, to be fair, I suggest we split into fairer groups." Effy said.

"No. No division." Esme said, almost snarling.

"Ok, we'll do it your way." Effy said, almost smiling genuinely. Eva stood at the back of the British threats, her whole body hunched and defeated. Cal stood behind Effy, looking oddly uncomfortable. Effy whispered something and Jasper flinched in shock and reproach. I stabilised him with one arm, keeping him in the tight line.

"He doesn't like it, does he?" she said, narrowing her eyes towards him. I shook my head, one quick and stiff movement.

"Well, he won't have to suffer for long. We'll be gone soon." She concluded, dropping quickly into a crouch.

"But not until we've taken what is needed." Cal growled. We all now crouched, poised for the rest of the fight, awaiting our uncertain destiny.

The fight was no different to any other, except they were more tactical. Eva had learnt from her mistake last time, of going for Esme first. This time she went for Bella. Bella fought well, grasping and pulling every time Eva managed to get too close. She didn't get close enough to mark Bella in any way, and was taken off by Edward. He pulled at her more violently, popping things oddly out of sockets. She fell backwards, defeated. She looked like an outcast, rejected from her family. Neither Cal nor Effy went to her, not like we would've done if she was our family. Bella and Edward regrouped, standing together. They didn't seem to notice Eva stalking off, leaving the battle behind.

"Lost one of your own?" Emmett said, smiling slightly triumphantly.

"She's weak, but she'll never leave. Don't worry about her so called talents. She lies on a daily basis." Effy said, amused. She straightened, letting Cal pounce for Emmett. He was no match for him, size wise. Cal towered over him in height but he looked like bean-pole next to Emmett. Cal was even less tactical than Emmett, only planning his moves when he saw Emmett flinch. He obviously had some skill, he'd affected me before, but he wasn't relying on it in battle. Emmett was making light work of him, but one quick movement from Cal broke Emmett's hand.

"You fu-" Emmett started and trailed off into a long rant of cussing. Rosalie and Carlisle stepped in, letting Emmett fix his crushed metacarpals.

Rosalie was a lot more contained about her techniques. She didn't let her emotions get in the way of a fight, unlike Bella. She backed off, letting Carlisle take tactical pickings at Cal. Cal never tired, trying every trick possible. Carlisle had years of experience and was completely ready for this fight. Effy was still standing stock still, surveying everything.

"Stop it then." Edward finally said.

"What?" Esme and Bella pressed.

"She doesn't like all the fighting." Edward explained.

"Yes she does. She lies just as well as her sister. You can't fake emotions, Effy." Jasper said, full of spite.

"You've got to admit, the freaky one is right." Cal said, straightening and walking smugly over to Effy. My back arched at any discrimination of Jasper. He was holding his hands behind his back, rubbing his jasper ring.

"Superstitious, hey?" Effy said, genuinely interested. Jasper nodded.

"You've fought some wars. Well, I suppose, few more scars won't hurt." Cal shrugged. Jasper and I growled in unison. So did Esme, who was now standing in front of both of us.

"Oh for god's sake Cal! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Effy almost screamed.

"Like you have more experience!" Cal said, not noticing the rest of us sniggering at their petty squabbles.

"I do and you know that. So shut up and listen," she walked up to him, shouting, "Now. Anyway, we will NOT fight anymore. My stupid, immature coven know nothing of you." She said, turning to us.

"So, what are you saying?" Carlisle said, bringing us all back into one clustered group.

"That we won't fight. We really came with a warning but Eva and Cal are ALWAYS intent on fighting." Effy said. She was half the size of Cal, but she was twice a frightening.

"You call them your coven. Aren't you governed by Eva?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"God no, they answer to me. After some provoking and branding." She added, smiling secretly. Edward gasped and Jasper writhed next to me.

"Branding, by which she means this." Eva said, emerging from the trees. She turned her left leg out to show where her tights had been ripped. Cal did the same with his leg, pulling up his jeans. There was a tiny bit mark which shimmered brilliantly in the light.

"Branding." Carlisle breathed, clearly amazed by it all.

"You enjoyed it! How could you do that to someone... and enjoy it?!" Jasper almost whispered, a horrified sound.

"Oh well done (!) Yes, I'm some psycho that enjoys branding, yes, I'm probably a bit mental, but do you really have to sound so surprised?!" Effy said. I was definitely surprised by everything, it was like shock and immense hilarity had hit me all at once.

"Look. For god's sake, how long will it take you lot to understand? We're different and people won't accept that. We wanted you to, we almost knew you would. But when you don't, it's a bit of a kick in the teeth."

"So is being lonely. You don't like it do you? You're like Eva. You see us and you want our relationships. You're just like Eva." Edward said. He scoffed, triumphant.

"You really don't get it. Who would ever love me? I'm no more than a child. My life is now locked this way. I can never forgive my creator for this." She really did look hurt, and evidently was because Jasper's golden eyes widened. He was looking past them, into the distance.

"And you don't even understand this freak," she gestured to Cal who smiled smugly, "The whole 'I created him for a mate' malarkey is another mask. He is the perfect hybrid. Eva got into your minds and managed to channel everything she had gathered into making Cal. He is a combination of all of you. He's has Edward's mind-reading gift, Bella's shield, Alice's visions and Jasper's emotional control." She said, now looking rather upset.

"It's stronger than all of your gifts though. He doesn't just read your minds, he can affect them. His visions change the future, his shield, well that is just very strong, and his emotional control does exactly that. It controls you." Effy concluded. Eva and Cal were smiling smugly.

I was lost in the flow of words when I felt something tugging at me. Cal turned, jumping a good 70 feet up a tree. The something was pulling me to him.

"Jasper! Help me up there." I said, pulling him with me. Effy and Eva were still explaining to the others, when Jasper came over. He shot me an 'I don't want you to do this' look.

"I have to." I whispered. He obeyed, giving me a push up the tree. I glided up to the branch where Cal was standing.

"See, it controls you." He whispered. I was being pulled towards him.

"Now... fall." He breathed. And I did. 70 feet. I landed with an ear splitting crack. Then black...

**A/N Another longer one to compensate for the short chapters! Well, this is where Alice's account ends and just to let you know, I did 70 pages and 36,500 words for her!! Now how many can I do with Jasper...**


	21. Blame

_**Jasper**_

_I suppose my story is here because it has to be. I cannot leave an account unfinished, and my love's certainly was far from ended..._

I didn't see her fall. If I had done, I would've caught her. I only heard the crack of her hitting the floor. My un-beating heart lurched. Everything seemed to stop. Carlisle, Esme and Bella ran to Alice whereas Rosalie, Emmett and Edward took care of the cocky Europeans. I turned to see a heap of black and white lying on the floor, crowded by her family. Alice. My Alice. I walked to her, not quite believing what I saw. She was unconscious, lying perfectly still on the floor. I bent down to her, brushing strands of black hair from her face. Emotions swelled around her; fear, anger, sadness, confusion but none emitted from her.

"Careful..." Carlisle said, as I went to touch her. I held back, even though all of my instincts were telling me to grab her and pull her away to safety. Carlisle was saying things to her, trying to coax her around. Esme was stood ram-rod straight, in complete shock. Bella was assessing Alice, seeing if she could move anything. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie came back over, emitting the same shock as the others. Rosalie took Esme off, trying to calm her down. Edward dropped to Bella's level and Emmett came round to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't believe it. I'd helped her up there. I'd helped her to this. Edward coughed, catching my attention. He shook his head, disagreeing with my thoughts. She finally stirred, cracking a few bones back. I winced at her pain. She was looking for something. She was emitting strong feelings of wanting and fear. Edward got up and strode over to me.

"She's worried she's lost you. Tell her she hasn't." He murmured. I blinked back my distressed tears, moving forwards to tend to my distraught love.

"I'm here, Alice." I said quietly, as I bent down to her. Her eyes fluttered and one massive wave of pain mixed with relief came from her.

"Jazz..." she sighed, relief showing in her voice.

"We will go now." Eva said.

"Good." Esme snarled.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. Remember, she forgives. Oh, and whatever you do, don't look back." Effy said to me. I had to stop myself growling and ripping Cal's head off. Her last sentence rocked me, emotionally. She was genuinely terrified. I was completely confused but somehow, I fully understood.

"Jasper, we're going to have to move her. Will you take her?" Carlisle said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Erm yes." I said, shrinking back slightly from the idea. As I lifted her, I could feel a few bones move and jut out in the wrong direction. I bit my lip, blinking back the pain that was circulating the both of us. I pulled her closer to my body, trying to reduce the shock. She muttered every now and again and I would shush her. Her eyelids fluttered, her face creasing with the pain.

"Is she alright?" I heard Rosalie ask Carlisle.

"We'll have to see. The next 12 hours will be crucial." He answered, with a bleak and pained smile.

"What did she mean? 'Don't look back'?" Emmett asked Edward.

"I don't know. Cal shielded her, obviously for Jasper's mind only." He said, shooting me a curious glance. Like I was meant to know! It was just as confusing for me too. Alice started to stir in my arms, murmuring something inaudible, even for our ears.

"Are we getting closer?" she mumbled, turning her head up to face the sky.

"Yes. We're nearly there, just try to keep still, Alice." Carlisle said, not giving me a second to answer.

"Jasper?" she muttered, squinting adorably.

"Yes. I'm here, love." I said, almost a whisper. She turned her head into my chest, smiling to herself. The pain was still emanating around her but it was diluted with love and sadness now.

"Where do you want to take her?" I asked Carlisle, trying not disturb the resting pixie in my arms.

"Just give her to me. You need some time to think." I did as he said, and I could only look on as he carried Alice away. I knew I had to be as far away as possible when he was going to check her over. I couldn't bear to be that close to that amount of pain, for anyone let alone Alice. There was a mix of faces down in the living room. Rosalie's shock was now being taken over by anger. Emmett was trying to sooth her but not doing a very good job. Bella was so completely shocked, she couldn't even speak. Edward was trying to work out her and Esme and sooth them both at the same time. To my surprise Renesmee was back.

I made my way to the door but she stopped me in my tracks, skidding to a halt in front of me.

"She'll be alright, Jasper. Just be careful and remember what Effy said." Never before had I seen such a young vampire look so sincere.

"Thank you." I said, dipping my head slightly, a reminder of my roots.

"Wait! Hold up, you. You're not going anywhere on your own." Emmett said, grabbing at my arm just before I left.

"But what about..." I trailed off.

"They'll work things out." Emmett said. I knew that there was no arguing with him so I left it.

"What do you mean Renesmee?" I said, still confused by my extremely mature niece.

"Leave it. You don't want to know now." Edward said. Before I could say another thing, Emmett was practically dragging me out of the door.

"I can't stand all of this, Em. I have no idea what to do." I said. I was grasping my hands together into fists, clenching them together with bone-breaking force.

"Alice will be alright. She's a fighter, you know that." He said, flashing me a smile. My anger was bubbling up inside, forcing me to practically explode. I turned round to my left, thrusting my fist into a tree, breaking it cleanly.

"Jasper! Are you trying to break the world or is it unintentional?!" Emmett said, completely astounded.

"I just feel so helpless!" I screamed, sinking to my knees.

"Jasper, you have to do this. You have to pull through, even if it's only for Alice. Come on, you can't give up now." Emmett said, pulling me up and shaking me.

"But I helped her to it!" I shouted, choking over the words, "_I_ helped her up there. I helped her to that."

"For god's sake! Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, you are NOT responsible for wife's injuries, do I make myself clear?!" he shouted in my face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes. Yes, Emmett McCarty Cullen, you do." I said. He punched me on the arm, a gesture of brotherly bonds and also that he wanted to carry on walking.

"Didn't half give us a shock, that one." He said, meaning Alice's fall.

"Tell me about it." I said, looking down at my feet.

"I swear, if we let Rosalie loose tonight, there would be three dead Europeans tomorrow morning." He said, meaning it to be a joke. Sadly, I knew it was not. I knew Rosalie and how strongly she felt for her family.

"Carlisle said the next day or so is the most important time." Emmett said. I struggled to meet his gaze, the guilt I felt was horrendous.

"Oh shit, do the wolves know?" Emmett almost shouted.

"Calm down! You know what Bella and Renesmee are like, they'll tell Jake, who'll tell Seth and Leah. And so on and so on." I said.

"How come Alice didn't see it coming?" Emmett pressed, trying to almost interrogate me.

"Who knows? Even if she did, what's the likelihood she'd tell me? Do you think I'd let her fight if I knew." I said. Emmett nodded.

"I wouldn't have done if it was Rose." He admitted. It was odd getting an insight on Emmett's and Rosalie's more personal relationship. Everyone could understand the physical side but the emotional side was never shown that much.

Maybe Emmett has a weird amount of intuition because on our walk we came across Seth.

"Oh hi. How's Alice?" he said. Such a human way of talking.

"Not so good." Emmett replied for me. Seth nodded, dropping his head to look at his feet.

"Leah's pretty cut up. Jacob is talking things over with Bella and Renesmee, as ever, but you might be seeing Leah and me around your borders more now. We just want to help." He said. He was another person who was odd to see be so sincere. Emmett and I nodded and turned back towards the house.

**A/N So this was my first chapter with Jasper so I was getting used to writing slightly differently. Reviews people!!**


	22. How's shortie?

**A/N Disclaimer time!!**

**I do not own any of Twilight, that's all down to Stephenie Meyer. Lucky her...**

"Good run?" Rosalie said as we walked back into the kitchen. She was sat on the table with a book in her hands. She didn't look up until Emmett spoke.

"Met Seth. He's concerned. Is Jacob here?" he said.

"The dog's in the living room." She said. I had to stifle a giggle. Her hostility towards Jacob was still quite funny. She jumped down from the table and walked hand in hand with Emmett towards the living room. I followed, interested in what everyone had to say.

I took a seat in the corner, pretending to read one of my many volumes of English literature, Wuthering Heights in this day's case.

"So is she alright?" Jacob said.

"We don't know yet, but Carlisle is almost sure that she will pull through." Esme answered.

"I just can't believe it. I mean, no one even knew she'd gone up there." Bella said. I winced at this. I knew.

"She had her reasons, I'm sure." Edward said, hearing my thoughts. Everything was quiet for a moment. I felt Edward stiffen in his chair, fear contaminating his understanding emotions. I wanted to catch his eye but I didn't want to ruin my serene appearance. Carlisle appeared in the doorway.

"Jasper, Alice is asking for you." He said. I got up calmly, trying to hide my anticipation. Slowly, I walked to the stairs and began towards the room where she was waiting for me.

"Hello." She said with a weak smile. She looked like a ghost of her former self. She looked smaller than before as she lay on our bed, tapped up within an inch of her life.

"I smell the dog down there." She said with ounces of annoyance. I knew how much she hated not being able to see.

"He won't be here for long." I said softly. She looked as if she would break with one touch.

"No I know. You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!" she said, laughing so softly, it sounded like a call of a bird.

"I'm fine." I lied, approaching the bed and perching on the corner.

"God, everyone is so uptight. I'm fine, really." She said, but she winced in pain as she shifted.

"Yeah right." I said, laughing slightly. She reached for my hand, tracing a few scars.

"Did you have a vision earlier? Edward practically jumped out of his chair." I asked, trying to lift the mood.

"Er, yeah. I'll tell you when everyone is together. Carlisle needs to make his mind up first." She said, adding a wry smile at the end.

"Alright. Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, standing up slowly. She grabbed at my hand.

"Yes, but will you stay with me?" she said, almost embarrassed. I nodded, sitting comfortably by the window.

We must have been sat there for hours before Carlisle came up.

"Alice, I need to check your back again." He said softly. She sat up further, pushing down hard with her hands. He started to press on her spine in different areas, assessing the breaks. He pressed the top of her pelvis and she shrieked. I stiffened in my chair, almost paralysed. She closed her eyes and began counting.

"One, two, three..." she began, tapping her fingers on the pillow.

"Ok. Well, your back is fine and your legs are too but your pelvis is cracked badly. You'll have to stay in this position for the next few hours." He said, sounding more like a doctor than our father. She nodded. I got up, catching his eye before he left the room.

"Carlisle, will she be ok?" I said, lowering my voice. She tutted behind me.

"She'll be fine. Stop blaming yourself! Stay with her though, she blames herself too." He said, giving me a warming smile. I sighed to myself, turning back to Alice.

"You should really stop worrying about me." She said, looking at me with mock disapproving eyes.

"How could I ever do that?" I said, looking down at her. She pulled me down onto the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her, fighting back tears.

"Stop it." She murmured back, failing to stop the tears. She tried as hard as she could to curl into me but her hip was stopping her. Instead, I pulled her into my lap, supporting her hip with my arm.

"How did you learn to do that?" she said, almost breathless.

"I'm a southern gentleman, one must know how to charm a lady with dance." I said, smiling. She sighed sadly and curled into my chest.

"Always surprising me." She whispered. I hushed her, stroking her hair as she cried feebly into my body.

Three hours, 2 novels and a whole sunset later, she shifted in my lap.

"Ah, shit. One, two, three, four..." she said again, eyes clamped shut.

"Why do you do that?" Renesmee said. I had no clue where she had sprung from but she was now stood at the door.

"I'm counting through the pain." She almost gasped. She was clutching hard against my shoulder, her fingers tightly clasped into a ball.

"Alright. Edward wants a word with you Alice." Renesmee said, turning around and flicking her hair as she did so. She looked so mature for being so young. She was barely 18 months old but she looked and acted so much older.

"Do you want me to get him to come up?" I said, pressing her slightly for a faster answer.

"No not really but you better had." She said. I stood up, placing her back gently onto the bed.

"Edward? She wants to talk to you." I said, poking my head round the doorframe. He was curled over Bella, talking to her gently.

"Stay with them." He almost growled as he walked past. I obeyed, walking over to Bella.

"How you feeling?" I said. Stupid question. You're empathic, idiot. She lifted her head.

"Not great. Got to stay positive for Renesmee." She said. There was something about the way she said it, like she still thought of Renesmee as a baby. Renesmee patted Bella's shoulder.

"I should be the one doing that to you." Bella muttered softly. Renesmee dipped down into the chair next to her mother and began talking quietly. I straightened, walking stiffly over to the window.

"How's shortie?" Emmett asked.

"Not good. But she's getting there." I said. Emmett was sat next to the wall with Rosalie curled up in his lap. She sighed, nestling deeper under his arm. She was harder to read than normal. All of her instincts were telling her to be terrified and sad but she wasn't. She was holding back from something.

"Are you alright, Rose?" I muttered. She nodded but her eyes were clouded. I looked at Emmett, staring directly at him. He shook his head in such a small motion, only one of us could detect it. Edward's low voice was muttering deeply upstairs. Alice's tiny voice was chipping in every now and again. I longed so much to be up there, with her. Carlisle had joined them now, raising his voice and then dropping it suddenly.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Bella said. She was at my shoulder in a second, her voice full of anticipation. I shrugged and Rosalie sighed again.

"We'll only find out again later." Esme said. Amazingly, she was the calmest. After her immense anger and disbelief had faded, it had been replaced with amazing calm. She flitted around, cleaning, talking to all of us and helping Carlisle.

Just then, Carlisle called us all upstairs. Esme and Bella were the first up there, clinging to their partners as if they were their life lines. Emmett and Rosalie lingered, for once in their after-lives, taking a back seat.

"I do believe we have an announcement."


	23. Juneau

Alice was mirroring his facial expression and mood, whereas Edward looked like he was just about to be charged with murder.

"We're thinking of moving." Alice said slowly, so slow she could've passed as human. Bella's face was a picture. Emmett and I had to contain sniggers.

"Why?!" Bella almost exploded.

"Think about it Bells. We were thinking of moving when you joined us and now we have had confirmation that it is probably for the best." Carlisle said, in a reasoning tone. Esme shot me a pleading glance and I tried to calm Bella but her anger was to strong.

"What confirmation?!" her distraught tone was now becoming a defeated scream.

"Bella, think! They're just going to keep coming back. There's no point." Alice said glumly. I stiffened, her immense sadness reaching me. She didn't look up, even when I whispered something almost inaudible.

"Do we know where yet?" Emmett asked, trying to be positive.

"Canadian border probably. It's quite remote there, and overcast. Perfect." Carlisle said.

"Vancouver's good. Good weather for us, especially if we live in highland." Esme shrugged.

"Too populated." Edward said, shaking his head.

"Juneau. Good place, bad weather, plenty of schools." I said. They all looked at me like I'd been mute for years and just spoken for the first time.

"Schools?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Juneau-Douglas High School. We'll have to go through it again if we want to stay there." I nodded.

"But... my family. Our cottage, Jacob, the wolves. WHAT ABOUT THEM?!" Bella almost screamed.

"Bella, when you live with us, you learn not to get attached. The wolves can get to us if they need to and your parents will understand." Esme said. Bella had broken off from Edward and was now stood in the middle of the room, shaking. Esme took her by the shoulders and led her downstairs, followed by Edward.

"She'll understand." Emmett said to Carlisle. He nodded and so did Alice, confirming Emmett's words.

"She will. After Esme promises to re-create her cottage in Juneau." Alice said with a soft giggle.

"High school again, huh? Fun." Rosalie said, matching Alice's small laugh.

"What's school like? Can I go?!" Renesmee said, bubbling with excitement.

"No sweetie. They wouldn't understand you. But you don't really want to go; it gets rather boring after a while." Rosalie said, bending down to Renesmee's level. Renesmee shrugged.

"Oh well. No loss. I'll miss Jacob though." She said wistfully.

"He won't be gone for long. He'll be visiting all the time!" Alice laughed.

"Let's leave Alice in peace." Carlisle said. I searched Alice's face and found the verification that she didn't want me to, so I hung back. She didn't say anything, she just smiled at me.

"We're going to have to pack soon." She whispered. We'd been sat there, her curled up on my lap again, for hours.

"When are we going?" I said, trying to sound interested.

"Let me see... four days." She said. Not long then. Edward had already told Bella this and she was crying down the phone to Renee. Rosalie was shuffling around in their room, ordering Emmett to pack certain things. Esme was getting the six of us enrolled at Juneau High. There wasn't really any part of me that had gotten attached to Forks. It just made me think of rain and battles with various covens. Not much to leave behind. This made it so much easier. I heard a growl from downstairs.

"Jasper, a word please." Edward said through gritted teeth. I got up, not understanding why he sounded so angry.

"How could you think that?!" he spat. We were outside, stood in opposition under the black clouds.

"Think what?!" I said back, clearly not understanding what he meant.

"'Not much to leave behind'," he quoted, "I found my life here, how can you not understand that?"

"Edward, you can't be serious. You're not leaving anything behind. Bella and Renesmee are coming with you and Esme's even agreed to re-create your precious cottage! You have everything you've ever dreamed of, so why are you so angry about me thinking something that is so true?!" I exploded. I was taken aback by my own words. Had I really just said that? Unfortunately, I had. Brace yourself, Jasper.

"Stop it!" Bella screamed from the door. She was stood there, hands on hips, frowning at us.

"You both have a fair point so would you just back down!" she said, like she was scolding her children. Edward walked over to her sullenly, curving his arm around her waist in a protective vice.

"We have to pack." She muttered to him, gesturing to the cottage.

"Alright." He nodded, begrudgingly. They stalked off towards their home, the perfect picture of acceptance.

"And you. Get back here, I need your help." Rosalie said from the doorway. Rosalie? Was asking _me_ something?! Shock horror.

"Why do you need me?" I said, walking towards her.

"Emmett wants you to help with some electrical stuff. You know I'm no use at it." She said, shaking her head and looking at the ground.

"You'll be alright, Rose." I said, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Do you ever hate it too?" she asked, her head snapping up to lock her piercing amber eyes onto mine.

"Hate what?" I said, startled by her expression.

"This feeling. The feeling that you don't belong anywhere in particular. That you just have to go along with everything 'because we're family'." She said, amounts of questioning reproach in her voice.

"What do you think? Do you know how nice and quiet it was when it was just me and Alice?!" I said, lowering my tone. She nodded.

"I do. I feel it through you." She muttered. She looked so downtrodden and upset; I wanted to calm her. I tried to but she stopped me.

"Just... let me wallow in self pity." She said, an uneven smile enveloping her face. I nodded, leaving her to do just that.

"Got you lot enrolled." Esme stated as she walked into the living room.

"One tiny problem though..." Emmett was containing laughter. His face was fixed in a huge grin.

"What?!" Alice exploded from upstairs. I stiffened, preparing myself for a jolting jump up the stairs.

"You have to have uniforms..." Esme trailed off, reflecting Emmett's face. Now I laughed. Alice plus uniforms hardly equals happy Alice.

"You'll have to go shopping for them soon..." Emmett trailed off into a mess of laughs. But I wasn't listening. I was concentrating on something new. There was a new emotion; impatient and desperate.

"I'm just going to talk to Edward." I said. Evidently I wasn't. I had to understand this new feeling and where it was coming from.

It wasn't a wolf; I was used to their weirdo emotions. It wasn't Bella or Edward. It was someone else. Maggie.

"Maggie, what are you doing?" I said, approaching her carefully.

"I want you to know that they aren't all happy." She said. She was shaking with fear.

"What do you see in him?" I said, trying not to offend.

"I love him but I don't know if it is genuine. It's something so deeply rooted, my gift can't pick it up." She shook her head, almost ashamed.

"You can't blame yourself for the love of another." I said.

"Anyway, Eva is completely distraught. Be careful when you leave, she might ambush you. Cal couldn't care less. I'll work on him if he gets to suspicious. And Effy is actually quite happy. She is glad you're doing this. She said to remember what she said."

"What?! Hang on, Effy knows you're helping us?" I said, backtracking slightly. Maggie nodded.

"You and I, secret." She hissed menacingly. Her copper red curls framed her face as she looked on helplessly.

"I must go, good luck." She said. She turned, disappearing into the wood.

I couldn't understand why Effy was happy. She was odd; different in scent to her 'coven'. She had a very interesting way of thinking and working. But I still couldn't forgive any of them for what they did to Alice. Cal was just like an Aro protégé and Eva was sinking lower and lower in my estimations. Effy seemed to be a power hungry child. But I had to talk to her to understand what was going on. I walked back to the house, studiously avoiding everyone. Esme was the easiest person to talk to. She gone past grief and despair now and was becoming more and more positive.

"How did you know so much about Juneau?" she asked as I slumped down in the chair. I shrugged.

"Research. And when Edwards around, he can't help telling me what Alice is seeing." I added at the end. This was true. I'd threatened many things of his, mainly his Aston Martin or his piano if he refused to tell me what Alice was seeing and thinking.

"I see." Esme said. She turned her head so I that couldn't see her laughing but I still felt her tiny vibrations through the floor.

"Such a weak brother I have." I said, shaking my head in mock disbelief. She nodded, before erupting into bursting into full fledged laughter. I liked her climate, it was almost as enjoyable as Alice's.

**A/N Don't ask where Juneau came from, I don't even know that. I researched places in North America that would be convincing and that's when I found Juneau! **


	24. Car conversations

**A/N So I might be a bit slower updating after this chapter because I'm currently working on something else and school work and I'm having an operation soon so patience is the key!! **

"Esme! Are you done yet?" Carlisle called. We were moving the next day. Things were getting more and more hectic; boxes everywhere, Bella crying down the phone, Edward moving countless amounts of cars and his piano and Carlisle saying goodbye to the hospital. For some of us, this move wasn't a bad idea. Rosalie, Emmett and I weren't too hung up about it at all. Alice was the least bothered. If she ever had been, she was over it. She'd had months to come to terms with this. Bella, Edward and Renesmee didn't want to leave their perfect life but after hours of persuasion from Carlisle and Esme, they'd relented. This day though, Alice's emotions were confusing me a bit. She was extremely agitated and couldn't wait to go.

The sound of glass smashing made me jump. I held back almost defensively for a moment.

"What's the matter?" I heard Rosalie say cautiously.

"Where's Bella? I need to talk to her now!" I breathed in sharply at the sound of Alice's voice. Edward's head whipped round sharply when he heard Bella's name. We looked at each other.

"Why the smashed vase?" Rosalie said, taking one step closer to Alice.

"I can't see her!" Alice screamed. Edward and I held our breaths again. We both knew what this meant. I sent subtle waves of calm up to Alice. Even she couldn't detect these; I'd been working on it you see.

"I need to talk to her...now." Alice said. My work was...well... working! She was much calmer and Rosalie was taking timid steps towards her. They were both leaving the room now and Edward was tensed on the edge of his chair. I turned my head to face him. He looked almost scared. I looked at him with confused eyes. He knew what was happening. He shook his head slightly and then shot his eyes to the foot of the stairs. Rosalie and Alice glided to the bottom step, shimmering in the sunlight that fell through the window.

"Where is she?" Alice said, her head snapping in the direction of Edward.

"In...in the cottage I think." He stuttered. Rosalie shot a darting glance in my direction. I shrugged very slightly so that only she would notice. Alice shot out of the door in a flash, leaving the three of us to follow.

We burst through the door to find the scent fresh but fading.

"Bella?" Edward called out first.

"Bella!" Alice shouted now, a more piercing sound. Rosalie put a hand on her shoulder and amazingly she didn't shrug it away.

"Renesmee?" Rosalie called out but it sounded more like a frightened question, not a request.

"Yes?" she said, emerging from the main bedroom.

"Where's your mother?" Edward said sternly.

"Back room with Jacob. She's crying, Rose." Renesmee said, tugging at her father's and aunt's hands. I stood there motionless as Alice turned to me slowly.

"Why... does... everything... have to... go... wrong?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I don't-" I started but she silenced me by raising her hand. She looked down at her feet. We heard voices from the main bedroom; Bella's being high-pitched and Jacob's being the most reasoning.

"Should we...?" she said, trailing off. I shook my head. She looked completely broken. I closed my eyes, trying to forget the pictures of her lying perfectly still on the grass in the clearing. Her pale, soft hand reached out to mine, curling over the newest of my bite scars. The tiny crystal white crescent tingled oddly when she touched it, a strange but extremely welcome feeling. She exerted the smallest amount of pressure onto it and I flinched.

"Does it still hurt?" she murmured. I nodded, trying to fathom out why. Sadness and pain swirled around me, causing me to flinch again.

"No, no, we have to go back to the house. I can't do this." I said, grasping the kitchen counter for balance. Someone pressed their stone fingers to my shoulder. Rosalie.

"Let Alice explain. She's changed her mind, she's definitely coming but we need to keep tabs on her." Rose said, keeping her voice low. Alice moved round to her, stretching up on her toes to hug her.

"Thank you." She whispered. Rosalie heaved a sigh, almost as if to stop herself from crying. There were three strong knocks on the door.

"Carlisle asked me to come..." Emmett trailed off. His face looked shocked, not understanding why there were now three women in tears and I was sat against the back wall, rocking slightly.

"You've done it girls. You've actually driven and empath mad!" he grinned. Alice and Rosalie smiled relaxing slightly.

"Are we all done?" He asked, in a slightly lower tone. We all nodded and moved at a slow human pace towards the door.

"What about..." he pointed towards the bedroom door. I shook my head.

"Leave it to Esme." I said. I could have done it but I could barely open the door, the emotions were that strong.

"That bad hey?" Emmett said, his smile returning. I smiled and nodded. Just then I heard footsteps coming from the back room and I signalled for the two of us to leave. Best to give them some privacy...

"Are we all done?" Carlisle said to the eight of us congregating by the door. Esme nodded. The house looked odd, a shell of its former self. Just plain white walls and wooden floors. No artwork on the walls, no ebony tables. Just, empty.

"How did we manage to get a house and a school so quick?" Bella said.

"We're getting good at this. Plus our money can get us a good house and fast. I don't know about the school though..." Emmett said, looking over to Esme.

"Well, I lied. You're not going to Juneau Douglas High, as Jasper suggested. I enrolled you in Juneau Grammar. **(A/N COMPLETELY MADE UP SCHOOL AND RULES!!!)** They said you could be ideal students when I submitted your GCSE scores..." Esme said. She was laughing again.

"Did we ever do GCSE's?" Rosalie said.

"Isn't it like the English equivalent of SAT's, ACT's or diploma's?" Alice said. This was the first time she'd spoken in hours, after the whole conversations between her and Bella. Most of us still didn't know what it was about.

"Yeah, I mixed it up a bit. The school follows English rules and timetables." Esme said. She was still laughing and Carlisle was now too.

"Don't you think we've had enough of the English?" Edward said, almost bitterly.

"Oh come on. It's a change for once! Just to be safe though, I put you all in the same year, hang on..." she pulled tiny piece of paper from her pocket, "You'll be starting in... lower sixth form next week. You need to get the uniforms and do an induction day to see what A levels you should take. They said that three is an acceptable amount but I though you could cope with more." She explained. Alice scowled at the word 'uniform'.

"We're all done here. How are we going to get there? We can't all fit in the same car." Carlisle said.

"Just take our own cars, it's easier." Emmett shrugged. Rosalie looked tired, even for a vampire. She leant against Emmett's shoulder, her eyes closed, the picture of tortured serenity. Bella's face was almost shocked by the whole thing. She'd said goodbye to everyone and explained as much as she could to Renee. Jacob had talked with Seth and Leah about our plans and said that he was happy with our decision. I could tell that it was killing him that he had to be apart from Renesmee but he knew he could get to us at any time. We all walked out into the drive at the slowest pace possible and handed our keys over to Carlisle. He locked the door and posted the eight keys in an envelope in the nearest post box. We took to our cars, not one of us looking back at the house. Maybe this is what Effy meant. Don't look back on Forks? Don't look back on the last however many hundred years? Don't look back on my latest encounters with the Volturi? Who knows? We looked like an odd bunch; a Mercedes, a Volvo, a BMW and a Porsche. All driving to our newest town Juneau. I can't say I was worried or apprehensive about our move. None of us were apart from Bella. She was still maintaining her state of shock, barely speaking to Edward or any of us. She stared aimlessly out of the ice cold windows, looking blankly into the pouring rain. Renesmee Esme seemed to be the brightest people, the most content. Even Emmett had lost some sparkle in his words and face. The weather seemed to be a cold reflection of our words and emotions, a cold version of ourselves. We were like soldiers in the aftermath of a war; subdued and shocked.

"Do you think it'll get better?" Alice asked when we were halfway there.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew full well what she meant but I wanted her to talk more.

"This. This feeling of not wanting to move because we don't know what's going to happen. This feeling of fearing everything English. This feeling of hating what we are..." I winced at the last one. We all hated it, it was true. She'd sat up now and was staring out of the window. If you didn't know Alice like Edward or I did, then you wouldn't have been able to decipher the look. Her face looked as if it was looking at something far in the distance. Some people may mistake this for her having a vision but she wasn't; she was a mixture of anger, fear and sadness. It was like she was holding some burning question or statement back and it was hurting her to do so. She wanted things around her to stop but didn't know what would help because everything was spiralling out of control.

"I don't know." I said in a smaller voice. Just then, the car in front braked hard.

"God, Rosalie!" I shouted, stamping on my brake.

"She's nervous." Alice said, turning back to the window.

"I meant to ask you, what were Bella's plans?" I said. I swear I had just heard 4 leather seats shift as 4 people moved back on them to get a better listen...

Alice was silent. She turned back to face me. Her black eyes bore into me, searching for something in my face.

"She was going to run away with Renesmee and Jacob. She had it all planned, where she would go, who she would go with. When, everything!" Alice said in what can only be described as a scared whisper. She swallowed hard.

"And now she hates me for stopping her. I was only trying to keep the family together... I wasn't doing anything wrong. It's just, I saw what would happen... I couldn't wish that on anyone." She shook her head, avoiding eye contact with me. I took one hand off the steering wheel and took hold of hers. It felt so small and fragile in my hand.

"What was going to happen?" I whispered. She held onto my hand so tight yet she looked like she was exerting no pressure whatsoever.

"She was going to meet Eva. She wouldn't be strong enough to fight the three of them off. When she wasn't looking, they'd take Renesmee. And when they had Renesmee they'd say that there was no purpose for Bella anymore so they'd..." she cut herself off, not wanting to relive her thoughts.

"And now... she hates me for... saving her life." Alice said, completely distraught.

My phone rang.

"Jasper, we're all pulling off here to get your uniforms. Are you all ok?" Esme said. She'd obviously heard our... conversation.

"Yeah we're fine. See you in a minute." I said. I hated having to drive at human speed. Speeding laws had really spoilt the fun. I turned off at what looked like some sort of shopping outlet. We got out of our respective cars and looked at the grey building. The windows were cracked and the walls were weather-stained.

"Great start." Emmett said, slight humour in his words. Edward also laughed, thinking of our last time in Alaska. When we went to stay with Tanya and her coven, when we left Bella, it hadn't been the best of times.

"Thanks for asking her." Rosalie whispered in my ear. I turned to her. She was looking a lot brighter now.

"A fresh start with no secrets will do us all good." Emmett said. Bella didn't look at any of us but she couldn't resist talking to Edward.

"She'll come round." He said to me and Alice.

"Come on, we have to buy... uniforms." Alice shuddered and Rosalie mad a disgusted noise. Emmett and Esme laughed. This was about right, our family laughing about the future together again.

**A/N Ok so I made up Juneau Grammar because, as I go to school in England, I have no idea about American schooling. Really it was just a way of making it easier for myself… **


	25. Flynn and the multitude of keys

'The Uniform Shop'. Such an original name. We walked in like we had metal rods up our spines; perfectly straight but grim looks on our faces. There was a young girl sat at the counter, absentmindedly playing with her hair. She was tapping her foot in boredom and closing her eyes, rocking back on her chair. There was a brass bell on the wooden counter, next to a basket of odd looking buttons. Edward rang the bell and she looked at each of us carefully.

"What school?" she said, looking back down at a book.

"Juneau Grammar." Emmett stated clearly. She waved her hand towards some stairs.

"Third floor. Ask for Flynn." She said.

"Thanks." Rosalie said.

"Mmm-hmm." The assistant nodded. We exchanged confused looks and slowly scaled the stairs.

On the third floor there were around 50 rails of different clothes. 4 shop assistants lingered around the changing rooms and counters. Rosalie strode up to the counter.

"Hello. We were sent up here for uniforms for Juneau Grammar. Apparently we have to ask for Flynn." Rosalie said. A boy's head snapped round in the corner. He was tall, sort of floppy haired. He reminded me a bit of Embry. Edward nodded at my thought, reminiscing.

"Juneau Grammar. What year?" He asked. His voice was low, sort of gravelly.

"Lower sixth." Alice said, sweet as ever. Flynn looked confused.

"Junior year?" I said, not trying to cover my mocking tone.

"I get you," he snapped his fingers, "This way." He led us to one corner which was crammed with black and white clothing.

"For the girls, it's a black pencil skirt with a white shirt, black cardigan and black blazer with the red emblem." Flynn said, gesturing to the left rail.

"For the boys, it's black trousers, white shirt, red tie, black jumper and black blazer." He said, gesturing to the other rail. We went to the rails, inspecting the clothes, picking at them as if they were human food.

"Feel free to try things on." Flynn said, never taking his eyes of Rosalie as she bent down to her shoes. Emmett growled so low that he wouldn't hear but the rail shook slightly.

"That's fine thanks." He said through gritted teeth.

"They're disgusting!" I heard Alice mutter.

"I know! Two years we have to wear this crap." Rosalie replied.

"Oh god, look. P.E kits." Bella said, pulling a white polo shirt on a shelf.

"Oh yes, forgot to mention. The P.E uniforms consist of white polo shirt and black shorts, and then black netball skirts for the girls." Flynn said, in his now annoying voice.

"Changing rooms." Edward said gruffly, taking the requisite clothes.

They were the most disgusting clothes ever. The shirts were see-through, the trousers were stiff, the ties, let's not talk about the ties, the jumpers were too thick and the blazers were an awkward shape.

"I can't believe this." Edward muttered.

"Neither can I. The blazers are horrible." Emmett muttered.

"And the shirts might as well be painted on. You'd see just the same thing." I said, pulling at the stupid blazer. We walked out at the same time as the girls. They looked so different, it was unbelievable. We all stifled laughs.

"You can shut it, Whitlock." Rosalie said to me. I looked at my feet, which only made me laugh more.

"So what do you think?" Flynn said, now not taking his eyes off Bella's chest.

"Well, the skirts are a ridiculous shape, the shirts are completely see-through and the blazers are ludicrous." Alice muttered, pulling at her skirt.

"Oh my god! How do you expect us to pay for this lot?!" Rosalie almost shouted.

"Yes, it does amount to around $250 each..." Flynn trailed off.

"For this tat?!" Bella retorted. Emmett laughed this time.

"It's top of the range!" Flynn said back.

"Doesn't matter." Edward pulled out Carlisle's credit card and waved it with a malicious smile.

"Oh yeah." The three girls said and laughed manically.

"Let's get them." Bella said, between hysterical laughs.

"That'll be... $1500, please." Flynn said at the counter. Emmett sniggered, handing over Carlisle's card.

"Hey, are there shoe rules?" Rosalie said, distracted by a huge shoe store.

"Not that I know of." Flynn shook his head. Rosalie and Alice grinned whereas Bella groaned along with me and the other boys.

"We haven't got time." Edward said tactically.

"No matter. I've had the best ideas!" Rosalie squealed. Alice nodded and Edward shrugged.

"Can't do any harm." He said. Emmett, Bella and I looked indignant, standing there holding the huge bags.

"Explain in the car." The three of them said in harmony.

"We customize the uniforms." Alice explained. She sat facing me, twisted 90 degrees in her seat.

"Take the hems up on the skirts, shorten the ties, wear our own shirts and cardigans."

"What do the teachers say?" I asked. She was silent for a moment.

"Their only problem is Rosalie's shoes." She concluded. I gave her a confused look.

"You'll see." She laughed. She sat back in her seat, staring out at the road. To be honest, I hated driving. I found the most tedious thing ever but I didn't want her to drive. I looked over to her now, as she sat perfectly still, cradling her left hand in her right. I looked at my own, the mottled, scar riddled skin was frightening, even for an experienced vampire. Her skin was a perfect ivory colour whereas mine was blotched and imperfect. I pulled down my jumper sleeves, not wanting a reminder.

"Is that it?" she murmured, gesturing to a large house on the horizon.

"Appears so." I said.

"Wow." Nine voices said in union.

It was amazing. It was a large Victorian bricked house, completely symmetrical in every way. There was a huge garden with woodland out the back and the house was set on a small hill.

"Where are we?" Rose said, quite incredulous.

"Auke Bay. Not far from Juneau, and that," Esme said, pointing to what seemed to be a stately home, "is your school."

"Erm... ok. That looks more like a preserved building than a school." Alice said.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I might break something." Emmett joked.

"Might?" I said, raising one eyebrow. Eight laughs rumbled around me, each one slightly different. Right now, I'd never felt more at home.

"Esme, why is the house decorated?" Emmett said, squinting towards the house.

"I got bored and came here early. With vampire speed you can easily get it done in about 10 hours." She said, triumphantly.

"It's huge! Why did you decide on this one?" Bella said.

"I don't know, it just felt... right." Esme said, shrugging and squinting at the house. We all looked at it. It did look beautiful and with Esme's decorating it looked amazing.

"When do we start... school then?" Rosalie shuddered.

"Next week but they want to see you tomorrow to have an initiation day." Esme said. She hung her head, trying feebly to disguise the laughter.

"What do you find so funny? Carlisle got you a job!" Alice said and then recoiled after she realized that Carlisle hadn't told her yet.

"Oops." She giggled, sinking closer into me. I adjusted my arm to fit her body.

"Carlisle!" Esme screeched, turning to him.

"Interior... designer... for the... school." He said, between snorts. She hit him playfully on the chest but then clung onto him, elated with the news.

"What school has an interior designer?" Emmett said, only just cottoning on to what one was.

"They said that the school needs 're-vamping'. Plus, I thought it would be a good plan for her to spy on you." Carlisle said. He smiled widely at us all.

"Not spying exactly, more like fixing broken furniture that Emmett's broken." Edward rolled his eyes and Nessie snorted with laughter.

"Shall we?" Carlisle said, throwing seven keys in the air and we caught them in turn. Each one was personalized. Rosalie's was bright red with a gold R on it, Emmett's electric blue with a silver E imprinted on it, Bella's was baby blue with a cerulean B embossed on it, Edward's was gold with a black E pressed on it, Renesmee's was pale purple with a darker purple R marked on it, Alice's was pale pink with a bright pink A patent on it (no surprises there) and mine was a deep green with a pale grey J on it.

"Thanks." We breathed in unison. We noticed that Edward, Bella and Renesmee had two different keys on a ring.

"Esme..." Bella started.

"This way!" she said, jumping up and down slightly and bubbling with elation and excitement.

"Who wants to unlock it?" Alice almost squeaked. I laughed silently behind her, soaking up her excitement.

"I will!" Rosalie said, pressing her shining red key into the lock. The key turned and the door half creaked, half swung open. And then the whole family fell silent.


	26. School subjects

"It's... amazing." Rosalie breathed. The house was a sort of New England style inside. The rooms were all white wood and pale blue paint. The walls were swathed driftwood art and pastel coloured paintings. I even noticed some of _my_ work there.

"How long has she been coming for?" Alice said, turning to Carlisle.

"About a week. All the cars and various automatic vehicles are in the garage." He said, looking proud for Esme's sake.

"And our rooms?" Emmett asked.

"All set up and ready with your stuff." Carlisle said, gesturing to the stairs. We tried not to be like kids in a sweet shop, let to our own devices with a few dollars, but it was hard. We walked at a normal pace towards the stairs but almost raced up them. The house was three stories high, with three rooms on each. The bottom floor consisted of the living room, the kitchen and what seemed to be a study. The first floor was home to Carlisle and Esme's room, Carlisle's study and a bathroom and the top floor was our bedroom and Rosalie and Emmett's room. Bella, Edward and Renesmee were resigned to their cottage, which was a striking replica to the one in Forks.

We reached the first floor and the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Erm... hi, Jasper isn't it?" I recognised Charlie's rough voice

"Chief Swan. I didn't expect you to call so soon." I said.

"Please, call me Charlie. I couldn't bear making my son in law call me by my title." I winced at the term 'son in law' and I could also tell that he did too.

"Charlie. How are things in Forks?" I said, leaning back against the door frame. It creaked under my weight and I jumped back instinctively.

"Same old. Rainy, Jacob's pining after our Nessie. More importantly, how's Bells holding up?" he said. I looked over my shoulder and out onto the over cast garden. Bella was seemingly subdued, curled under the crook of Edward's arm.

"Well. She's settling in as we speak."

"Good. I was worried about her when you lot left. She was pretty wrecked." Charlie said.

"I know. But she's doing well. I expect Jacob's coming up soon?"

"Something like that." Charlie said, sounding amused.

"Charlie I have to go. We've got to get some more boxes in. I'll get Bella to call you soon." We dismissed each other and parted.

"Who was that?" Rosalie said. I hadn't notice her emerge from her room, with Emmett in tow.

"Charlie checking up on Bella." I half laughed. Leaning back on the doorframe again, I noticed them all moving around in the garden below.

"She'll get used to it. She's already settling." Alice said, leaning over the banisters.

The phone rang again. I swore under my breath, causing Emmett to laugh.

"Hello?" a rather unsure voice said at the other end.

"Seth?" I answered.

"Yeah, hey Jasper."

"Any reason for the call so soon?" I said, trying my hardest not to sound rude.

"I'm calling to say, expect a visit soon. Leah and Jake are pretty disconcerted. They'll be round in a few days." He said.

"You playing the peacekeeper then?" I said.

"Yeah, me and Sam. Quil and Embry are pretty much just staying with they're girls and the olds are keeping to themselves. It's actually pretty boring around here now." Seth laughed.

"Good to hear from you. We'll expect to see you in a few days then?" Rosalie hissed slightly under her breath.

"Yeah. Your blonde one doesn't like that does she? I'll see you soon." He laughed ruefully and hung up. I put the phone down and then everyone dispersed. Esme looked up through the window and I shrugged.

"Come on," Alice pulled the hem on my jumper, "we should get stuff ready for... school." She shuddered. I laughed as we walked up to our room.

"Are we ready kids?" Esme crooned as she looked at us the next day. Rosalie and Alice had been working on the uniforms all night. The girl's skirts had been taken up by an inch and all of our blazers had been re-sewn to make them more comfortable.

"You may laugh..." Alice said, obviously already seeing what Esme's job would be like. Edward started, shaking with laughter behind me.

"You'll see." They said together.

"Do you think we should organise something about the subject's we're doing now?" Rosalie said.

"Save confusion later?" Esme said, on the same wavelength. Carlisle nodded.

"Four subjects each." He said, spreading paper out onto a table.

"Emmett." He asked first.

"Erm... P.E. Definitely. Maths, for a laugh. French, that'll be hilarious and probably Science." He said, picking typical Emmett subjects.

"Bella." Carlisle turned to her.

"Maths, Science, P.E, erm... what languages can I take?" she said, turning to Carlisle.

"French, German and Spanish." He said.

"German then."

"Rosalie." Carlisle said, all the while scribbling things down in his perfect calligraphy.

"P.E, French, Psychology and English language." She said, very sure.

"Edward."

"Music, P.E, German and Maths." He said, as sure as Rosalie.

"Alice."

"P.E, Spanish, English lit and German." She said. Three of those were my choices, and of course, she knew that.

"Two languages? How to you cope?" Bella said, laughing at this.

"I like to keep my mind busy." Alice shrugged.

"Jasper."

"Psychology, English lit, erm... Spanish definitely and P.E." I said, pretending to stutter over my choices.

"Why do you all take P.E?" Esme asked, not seeing the obvious logic.

"It's not like we'll fail." Bella shrugged.

"And you've never let us take it before. When we had to get P.E uniforms, we expected that you were going to let us take it for once." Emmett said, teeth shining. Of course, no one needed to ask why Emmett Cullen was doing P.E.

The school was very old-English looking. It had a Virginia creeper covering one side of it. I was made out of silver, white brick and it was completely symmetrical.

"Damn..." Emmett said slowly, "Now I _am_ scared I'll break something."

"If you want my advice, don't get angry with a pen in your hand. Ink doesn't wash out of silk dresses very easily." We had no idea what Alice was talking about but we all laughed. We went through the main door at the front, and watched the students all mill past. Not many of them looked at us; that would be to come. A slightly short woman called Miss Robson directed us to the head of key stage office; Mrs Priestley's office. She invited us in, taking a double look at Carlisle and Esme.

"Dr and Mrs Cullen...?" she said, staring rather rudely at them. The nodded, the picture of sincerity and politeness.

"Please take a seat. Let me just get to know you a bit first." I'm very surprised that she didn't say anything about our uniforms.

"Well, let's start with your names." She said, sitting forward on her chair. We had to be tactical here, so we could show relationships in the school.

"Emmett Cullen."

"Rosalie Hale."

"Bella Cullen."

"Edward Whitlock." I swallowed hard.

"Alice Hale." Shit.

"Jasper Whitlock." I hated to use this name. Alice squeezed my hand, a sure sign of reassurance.

"Good. Have you decided on what subjects you are willing to take for GCSE?" she asked, leaning forwards now.

"P.E, Maths, French and Science." Emmett recited.

"French, Psychology, P.E and English language." Rosalie followed.

"Maths, Science, German and P.E." Bella delivered perfectly.

"Music, P.E, German and Maths." Edward said.

"P.E, Spanish, German and English literature." Alice said. The teacher raised her eyebrows.

"Psychology, P.E, Spanish and English literature." I said. I took Spanish because of my Southern American background. I took psychology because I needed to channel my extra... feelings. I took English lit because of my love of books and I took P.E for a laugh.

"A very sporty family. Do you like any sports in particular?" she asked. Oh god, we'd not rehearsed this.

"Rugby." Emmett said, teeth shining. The thought of Emmett slamming into people was quite funny. Esme and Carlisle looked alarmed by this, but I soothed them subtly.

"Tennis." Rosalie said. I stifled a laugh. A while back, she'd played tennis with me; she completely annihilated me. She played like a world ranked player.

"Volleyball." Bella said, smiling.

"Hockey." Edward followed. Edward's hockey was break-people's-ankles-with-the-ball type of hockey.

"Dance and gymnastics." Alice smiled. Oh no, what did I like. I had to think hard. Then it dawned on me.

"Track and field." I said. I didn't really like the idea of running in a circle like a show pony but it gave me freedom. She nodded.

"Well, I'll have timetables fixed up for you by tomorrow. In the mean time, I have set up a meeting with your year group for you to introduce yourselves." We all exchanged frantic glances. We hadn't prepared anything for this. Alice shuddered a dainty laugh next to me, knowing exactly what was to come.

"Make your way to the Thatcher hall." She directed us down the south corridor. We all strode there confidently, Edward sharply hissing the speech under his breath. We opened the door and the whole hall went quiet. We all stood on the creaky stage, and looked at our year group. Slowly, Emmett stepped forward and cleared his throat.

**A/N So a cliff-hanger! What will happen? I've had to put a notice up about reviews because I have one! Just one! And also, just for my first reviewer, GeorgigeDude, I've put three things in here that relate to our school. See if you can spot them... Hehe. **


	27. Induction day

"Hi. I'm Emmett Cullen. My sister Bella and I moved to Juneau with our aunt and uncle and their adopted children Jasper, Alice, Edward and Rosalie a few days ago. I enjoy sports and languages and I hope to get to know a few of you better over the next two years." He had just set up a good alibi for us here. We just had to pad it out. A boy raised his hands at the back of the hall.

"Are those muscles natural?" he said. We laughed silently.

"Yes." Emmett said, beaming. There was a sparse applaud and then Bella stepped forward.

"Hi erm... I'm Bella Cullen. I'm going languages and Science here... and I hope to get on well through the next two years." A burly looking boy raised his hand.

"Are you doing sport too?" he asked, lust rolling off him by the gallon.

"Yes, I am." Bella nodded. Four more boys around him made disgusting noises and Edward bristled. Bad move Bella. Alice now stepped forward.

"I'm Alice Hale. My sister Rosalie and I are originally from Tennessee. Our adopted parents took us here for a new start. I'm studying languages and sport here and am looking forward to getting to know some of you." She said.

"What languages do you speak?" a very Angela-Weber-looking girl asked.

"German, French, Spanish, Italian, Hebrew, Greek, Korean and Zulu." Alice rattled off. The girl looked stunned.

"Say something!" the burly lad shouted.

"Sono sposato." She said. I blinked hard. She'd just said that she was married in Italian. Everyone blinked at her, thankfully not understanding her. Rosalie stepped up and I was overwhelmed by lust. Even from a teacher.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and I'm doing psych here. I'm interested in mechanics and I'm hoping that I'll do well here to go onto Dartmouth."

"Are you doing P.E?" someone shouted.

"Yes we all are." She confirmed. Oh smart move(!) Now I was completely engulfed by emotions; it was a surprise that I wasn't on the floor. I stood up shakily and walked to the lectern.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, my brother Edward and I are from Houston," that's a sentence I never wanted to say, "I'm studying English lit and psych and I'm hoping that the English schooling will be a good and new experience for me."

"Are you or your brother single?" one girl asked. She looked absolutely hideous. She had so much make up on it was unreal, she had totally fake boobs her hair was bleached yellow.

"No, we're not." I said simply.

"Lui è mio marito." Alice hissed behind me. Again, she'd just said, He's my husband, in Italian.

"Stop it." I cautioned under my breath. Edward now stepped forward.

"I'm Edward Whitlock. I'm taking Music here and I'm hoping to compose some more of my own music in my time here." Three girls gave of impressed glances from the front row.

"That's not the end folks because we have one more person starting soon. It's our English transfer, Ellisa Riley." Mrs Priestly said. A tall girl with lily white skin and honey blonde hair walked strongly up to the lectern.

"Hi, I'm... Ellisa. My parents are Italian and English, so I'm fluent in both languages," Alice looked completely shocked down our line, "I'm taking P.E, psych, Music and theology. I'm hoping that someone will show me the run of things here in America and that I will do well in the next two years." She stepped back, turning to an empty seat next to me.

"Well, these students start tomorrow so make them feel welcome." The hall started to clear and Mrs Priestly turned to us.

"You'll be shown to your lockers now and your form rooms. You'll all be in form L6A. We're going to try out some of your abilities now, just to get a feel for you recreational ability. We're going to the music rooms on our right and then the sports hall down the main corridor." Great. Now we had to be _tested_ to see if we were right for the school...

"When you're ready, Edward." Mr Clack said. He was an extremely thin music teacher, with grey wiry hair. Edward played Oltremare by Ludovico Einaudi to perfection, yet no emotion showed in his face. Alice played next, owning the oboe completely. The only surprise was Ellisa. She picked up a violin and played a Mozart piece, the perfect picture of serenity.

"Very good. May I ask, Alice, why you haven't taken music A level?" Mr Clack asked.

"Music is too emotive for me. Provokes things that I don't want to remember." She said coldly, as she sat next to me. I stole a quick look at her and saw her amber eyes glaze over into an icy expression and her hands shook slightly.

"On to sport?" Rosalie said, when she noticed this. The teachers nodded and directed us to the hall.

It was more a warehouse than a hall. It had metal walls and was so cold, it was rivalling our skin.

"Emmett, I've asked the rugby team to try you out. Rosalie, I've set you up with a tennis partner outside, Bella, the volleyball lesson is in the next part of the hall, Edward, you are free to join the boys hockey lesson on the field, Alice the dance studio is yours, Ellisa, the gym is free, someone will mark your beam routine and Jasper the track is set up for you, someone will time your 100 metres." Miss Strickport said. Odd woman, I shall not go into details. We set about our own sports, me heading off the field. The track was immensely new looking. A short man stood at the end of the track and set me off running. Had to regulate my speed, going at a steady human pace. Which was apparently quite fast.

"You got..." the man swallowed, "9.90." he said. Oh shit. How could I?! That was worth a bronze Olympic medal. No, no, no, no! Carlisle was going to kill me.

"I've had a very good day." I said trying to cover it up.

"I... want to test your javelin. You look strong." He said, gesturing to the field. All the while, he never took his eyes off the clock he still had in his hand. I

I tried not to throw it too far, I really did. But it was another one for the school records.

"84 metres, Jasper. Talk about good day." He said, slapping me on the back.

"Yeah." I said, looking at the fibreglass and steel rod, sticking perfectly out of the ground.

"You'll be going to lunch now with the rest of the students, I bet you're hungry after you excursions," we all smiled, laughing at how that sentence could be twisted. We went along to the hall where we did our 'introductions' and hour or so earlier. We chose the empty table at the back of the room and sat how we always did.

"Hey," some smarmy kid said, sidling up to Bella, "heard you lot caused quite a stir for the P.E department."

"What's it to you?" Emmett said gruffly.

"I'm head boy." The kid said, straightening up. Alice and Rosalie were shaking with laughter either side of me.

"What sort of stir then?" Edward queried, sitting back, stretching his arms in front of me.

"Well, you've got a star athlete in Jasper, that's all I know. See you around." He said, taking an extra long look at Bella.

"What did you do?!" Rosalie said, in mock horror. I put my head down, not meeting her gaze.

"Got some good scores in P.E," I shrugged, "I'm sorry, I'll be back in a minute." I said, getting up and walking out of the hall. Walking was the last thing I wanted to do but I wasn't going to embarrass myself.

Standing outside in the air, I breathed in a huge breath. The blood of the people inside of that hall was too much for me, yet again. I could feel Alice's burning gaze from behind me.

"Are you alright?" she whispered right in my ear. I shook my head.

"I hate being so weak. How do you do it?! And Bella is simply infuriating. She's so controlled." I said clenching my fists. Alice somehow managed to wriggle her hand into my grip. He skin felt slightly cold against mine.

"You can do it just as well as the rest of us. Don't be so disheartened. I'll be inside." She kissed me on the cheek and sauntered back into the school. I took one more breath and walked back through the door, taking a detour past my locker. I want to prolong going back into the hall so I hung around our section of the lockers and opened mine. To my surprise there was a piece of paper in mine.

_Smart move. Moving away like that, I almost had you. I'm sad I got no visit from Bella. But I'll be back and don't think my stupid sister will be with me. I've broken off on my own, but I still have the same intentions. I will get your best to the Volturi. Mark my words. _

Shit.


	28. Ellisa and the condemned man

I walked back into the cafeteria, clutching the note. As soon as I locked eyes on Alice, she sensed something was wrong. She tugged at Edward, which made Bella turn, which made Rosalie turn and Emmett in turn. I let the note drop into the middle of the table, knowing they'd all read it. Edward looked at me first.

"What do we do?" he said almost silently.

"The only thing we can do," Alice said, leaning back on her chair, "fight." She said. Everyone looked at her like she was mental.

"Think about it, we fought for Renesmee, we fight again now. It's our only option." She said, standing to leave the hall.

"Since when did your wife become so cynical?" someone whispered in my ear. I turned around to see the last person I expected, Ellisa.

"Excuse me?" I said, trying to sound confused.

"Well, from what she said in the assembly, she's married and I'm guessing to you. And she was very happy in P.E, now she looks like she could kill." Ellisa said, sitting down next to me in one swift movement.

"How do you-?" Edward started.

"Drop the act Whitlock, I'm not stupid. Something's happened and it's bad." She said. We all swallowed hard. Rosalie was the first to nod.

"Yeah. It is bad. But we can handle it." She said, pulling us all to go. Emmett, Bella and Edward stood with her. I remained, wanting to hear Ellisa out.

"You'll sort it. I can feel it." She said, going to stand. I pulled her back down by her arm.

"Feel it?" I pressed. Edward leaned in and so did Emmett.

"Go find Alice." I instructed. Bella went to protest and so did Edward.

"Please." I said, my eyes softening. Rosalie stalked off pulling Bella with her.

"Oh come on, intuition? Sight? Empathy? Telepathy? Please, you're not the only ones." She said, laughing slightly.

"What the hell are you on about?" Emmett hissed. She said nothing, just rolled her sleeve up to reveal a bite scar. She held it against mine from Eva and said,

"Snap." Edward and Emmett's eyes widened.

"But... you're human." I said in disbelief.

"Yes, I seem to have noticed. I'm what you could call a test subject. There are no Italian parents; I'm a kid off the Cardiff streets. I speak three languages; Italian was to pad out my story. I speak welsh as well. Your little friend Cal came to me saying that I was an interesting multi-lingual tester. Eva bit me and then Cal and then Effy. They didn't inject enough venom to kill me, just enough to change me." she explained, sitting back with satisfaction.

"You're joking me. So you're a half blood." Edward said, trying to keep his voice down.

"More of a 70/30 split. Mainly human, a bit vampire. But I got Cal's strengths and talents. I can't see your outcome but she can't hinder the empathy. There's some weird vibe about your future." She said.

"I still don't understand you very much. You can feel the future? And you also have all the other talents." Emmett tried to clarify. She stiffened slightly.

"Yes, well, the transformation didn't exactly go to plan. I can only feel the past, present and future. I can _feel _your memories and thoughts, not read them. I can't read minds and I'm not a shield, I can just detect them around me. Like for instance, Jasper, think of a memory, a really strong memory and I'll tell you what you are feeling." I nodded, first thinking of my wedding day. She smiled instantly but then her expression clouded.

"Give me your hand. It's stronger if I have contact." I reluctantly gave her my hand but she only put her fingertip to mine.

"Good, now change the memory." I could hear Edward telling Emmett what I was thinking at vampire speed. I now thought of Bella's fight with James. She stiffened again but relaxed when I thought of the first time I saw Alice.

"You seem to have a lot of good memories." I didn't like her tone so I suddenly thought of the war, my time as a newborn, Maria, creating newborns, all my battles, the pain of my scars. She shot away from me, her eyes full of fear.

"Do you know what Eva wants?" I asked curtly. She shook her head.

"She won't let anyone decide." She said. I got up suddenly, walking very briskly out of the hall.

I found Alice, Bella and Rosalie outside, sat behind the bike shed. Alice had obviously filled them in on what had just happened because they were radiating sorrow.

"Come here." Rosalie said softly and all three of them turned in to hug me. Rosalie took my left side, Bella my right and Alice my front.

"I'm sorry." Bella said, almost silently, her hand massaging my back. Alice's fingers were knotted in the back of my jumper, her face buried in my shoulder. Rosalie was the only one looking up.

"How bad was it?" she said, wincing for me almost.

"Bloody awful." I tried to laugh but Alice's fingers tightened on my back. Rosalie dropped her head again, her hand absentmindedly curling hair in the nape of my neck.

"We should go soon." I said but they all shook their heads.

"We're not letting you go ever again." Bella said. I found this so strange because, when we first met, I had quite an aversion to her. But now, it was like she had been my sister forever.

"No, we need to go. Esme and Carlisle are going to say we have a family emergency." Alice mumbled from my collarbone. I kissed the top of her head and she tried to pull even closer into me. If that were at all possible.

Alice was completely right. Carlisle and Esme rang in to say there had been some problem and we got sent home.

"Is Alice alright?" I asked Edward in my head. He shrugged his shoulders and gave a reluctant no. I couldn't feel much coming from her directly but that was due to the fact that everyone else was swamping me with their emotions. Edward had told Esme and Carlisle everything they needed to know about Ellisa and they were talking something through with Emmett.

"Alice, we need to ask you something. She said she wants to 'get our best' but who are they?" Carlisle asked very gently. Alice closed her eyes and her grip on my hand went slightly limp.

"She's not letting me see. Oh shit, she is," she breathed in sharply, grabbing onto my arm, "No one's going to like it, that's the plan. She wants to upset us." Edward's face had contorted now and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, it's gone again. I see them for a fraction of a fraction of a second but it's too quick." She said, shaking her head.

"Gives you a headache just trying to concentrate on it." Edward seconded. The main thing that I noticed is that she never once looked at me.

"The one condemned one." She said, slightly ominously.

"Alice?" I said, in a low voice. She didn't even flinch.

"Jasper, you don't-." Edward started.

"Piss off! You can't fucking tell me what to do!" I roared, letting go of Alice and slamming Edward into the wall. Low hisses emitted from Renesmee and Bella. Carlisle tried to stop me but I shrugged his hand away.

"Jasper..." he started but Alice piped up.

"Leave him, he's got the right." She said, her voice so tinkling and innocent.

"Alice, be reasonable, fighting with my husband? He's not got the right!" Bella shouted. Edward went to talk again but I picked him up.

"Fuck, you're strong!" Emmett commended, receiving a hit from Rosalie. He them stepped forwards and dragged me towards the door.

"Fuck off." I growled but I couldn't quite push him off, I was too sure of everything and I knew it wouldn't help.

"What's gotten into you?" Emmett said, throwing me down on the floor.

"Don't you get it? It's me, I'm the bloody condemned one! Think Emmett! It's me." I said, a sob rising in my throat.

"You've fought before. Why should this be any different?" Emmett reasoned.

"Because I'm not that strong anymore. I can't keep fighting Emmett, it's fucking controlling!"

"What is?" Emmett asked, exasperated.

"The bloody venom," I pointed to my shining scar, "It's changed me Emmett, just like it changed Ellisa. It's made me weaker. I can't fight it anymore."

**A/N I'm back! Sorry this has been so long, I've had a lot to do. But this will be wrapped up soon enough. Enjoy and review! **


End file.
